The one suit I was counting on
by Osage
Summary: Complete! SPOILERS for episode 23 season 1 and onwards. What if Lockon-Neil had survived his battle with Ali? Would he be able to move on and leave the past behind? R&R.
1. Close call

AUTHOR'S NOTICE: I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM SUPPORT SETSUNA'S VIEW ON GOD

BETA's NOTICE: I ON THE OTHER HAND DO AND AM PROUD OF IT! YAY FOR ATHEISM!

SPOILER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 23 OF SEASON 1 YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

And on a final note I'd like to thank my Amazing beta Sieg-Sama. You are the best!

**The one Suit I was counting on **

"Lockon, Lockon" the floating orange Haro screeched as the gurney carrying an unconscious, badly hurt Neil Dylandy. The medical techs were keeping him alive as best they could while running top speed to the med unit. The entire crew save for Chris and Lichty were right behind with surprising speed as well.

"Pressure's critical, we need to remove the metal from his side before it crushes his lung" the techs ran medical jargon to one another as Sumeragi caught up and stepped in.

"Just please guys tell us is he going to make it?"

One tech stopped and was nearly crushed by the meisters and Sumeragi.

"Look guys we really can't say anything for sure at the moment, but were doing everything we can..." he was cut off by Setsuna who rushed past him screaming "LOCKON!" before being restrained by Ian and another engineer.

"Let me go, LOCKON!" he screamed at the retreating gurney. The young meister kept fighting until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, it was Sumeragi.

"Setsuna…" It was all she could manage before she broke down herself, Setsuna sunk to the floor adding his own free floating tears to the mist. Allelujah was crying while beating the metal wall next to him Tieria stood crying and thunderstruck as he watched the gurney roll away.

After finding sanctuary within a very heavy asteroid belt everyone onboard sat waiting in the med room. 2 hours had passed since the surgery to save Lockon's life commenced.

Everyone on board looked up to Lockon; he was a friend and brother to all of them so no one uttered a word while they waited for the news that would affect them all. Allelujah now leaned against the wall while Tieria turned to passing around in circles; Setsuna with his head in hands was seated next to a red-eyed Sumeragi who was silently praying for her friend's life.

The door opened, they held their breath as they all stared in silent anticipation at Doctor Joyce Moreno who still had his gloves and mask on. He took one look to register everyone in the room before slowly removing his mask to reveal a glorious smile.

"He made it." he said, three words elicited an enormous cheer and huge smiles from everyone in the room.

"Lockon lives, Lockon lives!" Haro joined in, Feldt leapt up to hug Setsuna while Allelujah and Tieria looked happily relieved. Also relieved Sumeragi got up and asked the doctor

"How is he? And when can we see him?" the cheering frenzy quieted down a little as everyone wanted to ask the same question.

"Well we're keeping him in a decompressed chamber while he heals up from surgery, the space exposure did a number on his respiratory system, he was lucky that none of the shrapnel we extracted from his side, pierced his lung. But otherwise it will take him at least a month to fully recover. As for visiting, he's unconscious right now, but I can allow one person to go in. But only one" Everyone leapt for the door but they were all cut off by Sumeragi.

"Hold it, doctor Moreno said only one person." Reluctantly they all agreed and stepped back for consensus. Feldt spoke up "I think it should be you Setsuna, you're the one who brought him back, we're all thankful for that." Everyone agreed and so Setsuna was let into the recovery center.

The room was stark white and smelled of strong anesthetic. In the middle was a glass chamber containing a peacefully resting Lockon Stratos. Setsuna smiled and put a hand to the glass.

"Lockon."

The laid back Irishman didn't stir, only the beeping of the monitors registered his existence. His right eye was still patched while his left was badly bruised, a few scars marred his neck and arms, and probably more on his chest, shielded from view by the medical sheets.

"Lockon," Setsuna continued "I just wanted you to know that I've found the answer I was looking for…it was never on Earth, it was inside us." He looked to the stable heart monitor "It was in us all this time, the point of life is to live. That is our purpose, there is no god."

The room was still silent save for the monitors, Setsuna pulled up a chair before adding "So hurry up and get better, we've still got a lot of living to do."

Sumeragi wanted nothing more than to see the handsome Irishman again, to sit by him, hold his hand and never let anyone hurt him again. That bastard Ali will pay, she vowed. But they were still in an active warzone and until they were in the clear, her friend was not safe, not one bit. So it was against her will that she slowly herded everyone into the briefing room.

"Sumeragi-San?"

"Yes Allelujah?"

"Should we wait for Setsuna, he's got the only fully functioning mobile suit?"

"He'll come along; let's just give him a minute." They fell into step behind everyone else before Sumeragi added "By the way, that suit… that woman… she didn't affect you this time. What did you do?"

"That's all thanks to Hallelujah" Sumeragi stopped in her tracks, but Allelujah kept going, she's never witnessed Hallelujah before, however from the changes in fighting stats she sure didn't want to.

Briefing Room

"Okay everyone, I know we're all glad that Lockon's alive but we're still in danger. Ian I need you to finish repairs ASAP and equip Dynames' GN rifle to Nadleeh.

"Roger that!" replied the Engineer as he floated away

"Tieria, I'm sorry but I will have to arm you this way to compensate for Nadleeh's lack of ranged weaponry."

"Understood Sumeragi-San."

"Thank you, right now our goal is to retreat and find a way back to base for repairs. We will stretch the enemy lines and attack them in small groups, because I can't afford any massive offensive maneuvers as of now."

"No." Setsuna's image flickered onto the screen alongside Chris and Feldt to address Lasse, Sumeragi and the other meisters.

"What do you mean Setsuna? Nadleeh can't deploy and is reduced to sniping mode, Kyrios is the same and is left to missiles and the cannons on the Tail Booster. You will be on your own out there, we need to retreat." pleaded Sumeragi

"No, if we retreat that will prompt the Nations to use mass numbers of GN units against us in the future."

"I agree with Setsuna, if we don't establish superiority now they will know how to overwhelm us next time. Instead, if we succeed on the offensive this may discourage them from attacking us in the near future." Tieria added

"Setsuna" Sumeragi looked around at all her meisters "Do you all agree to this?"

"Yes." replied Allelujah as Tieria and Setsuna both nodded in agreement

"I see what you're all saying, well Setsuna, we'll give you the best cover we can. I wan't you to destroy Corner's mobile armor. The rest of use will focus on Union now that the HRL and AEU have retreated. Remain on standby and await further orders, we could be attacked again at any time."

"Roger that" her crew said in unison before she left. Setsuna turned off his comm unit before walking away from Lockon's door "I'll finish this for you, Lockon."

Sumeragi revised her retreat plan to include a tactical strike on Corner, while bombarding the Union mobile suits. It was to her relief that Ian radioed an all green on the Kyrios Gundam, it was now deployable, relieved, she poured some wine and toasted before drinking. It was all she could do to thank god. On her way to the bridge she stopped by Lockon's operating room. She too was greeted by a sterile white room with a coffin-like container in the middle. She peered in and smiled, delighted to see a peacefully resting and still breathing Lockon Stratos. She stared at him for some time angry at all the marks and bruises that covered his body, she put a hand to the glass right above his heart and wept silently. She came so close to loosing a meister, a soldier and a friend, it felt like that tactical screw up at AEU all over again. Lockon laid stock still as the machines kept doing their job of keeping him alive, as she continued to look over him she wanted so badly to hug him or at least touch him but all she could settle for was putting her cheek to the glass over his chest. She thought back to the time he came to visit her when Tieria blamed her for the HRL battle error, she'd been drunk and full of grief but he remained and tried to help her anyway, she smiled sadly as she remembered the alcohol he'd added to both their glasses the next day and the little diluted toast they shared. However small his gestures, she always appreciated his companionship.

The heart monitor peaked a bit startling Sumeragi and making her jump a bit and looked at the monitor, but the strange piece of machinery returned to a normal hum almost instantly. She wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited her from behind the glass, as she turned back to him. Her eyes went wide, as she looked down to the open eye of Neil Dylandy. Her shock only lasted a moment before a tearful smile grazed her features.

Lockon felt like crap when he woke up, hot throbs of pain aroused through his body as he regained some consciousness. Upon opening his eyes he immediately took notice that he was no longer in space, no longer in Dynames but in one of the sick bays, his growing fear was stopped when he came eye to eye with Sumeragi, he wanted to laugh at her shocked expression as if she'd seen a ghost, but when a teary smile came to surface Lockon felt like a jerk. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears and hold her close, and to never let anything upset her again. He reached out a hand and put it against hers on the glass, that little movement drained him all his energy, _please don't cry_ was his last thought before the darkness claimed him once again.

Relieved now that he's shown some signs of recovery Sumeragi decided it's best to give him some time to rest. She stepped back, about to leave when she bumped right into the doctor. Once they straightened out she asked "When can we move him?"

Surprised, the doctor replied nonetheless "In about 4 hours we can move him to one of our recovery rooms, but at the same time he's perfectly stable here and we'd rather not agitate anything for at least a day or two."

"He's in danger here, doctor, this room is on the port side of the ship, we are most vulnerable to damage to the sides, please, when you can, could you move him to the ship's interior."

"But Captain we don't have any sterile recovery rooms in the ships interior."

"No, but we can make one, sterilize the holding cell and please move him quick" Sumeragi ordered.

"Yes Captain." replied the doctor as they both walked out of the O.R.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Hello,

I hope you all liked the first chapter. My story will mainly be focusing on the development of the Sumeragi xLockon relationship throughout the series. So if you want your next chapter sooner then review.


	2. Final Battle

Author's Note: Hmm…Okay a bit disappointed with the lack of review's here people. If something's wrong with my writing use the review feature to let me know, that's what it's there for. On another note we have traffic updates on so I know this story has been viewed by more than 3 people, so start reviewing you lurkers.

On a happier note I'd like to thank Hotori, Dark_Slytherin, and Sieg-Sama for leaving me those awesome reviews. They really made my day guys, keep em' coming. 

PS: It's SPOILERS for season 2 from this chapter onwards.

Now on with Chapter 2, enjoy!

Gundam 00 chapter 2

"Kyrios cleared to launch. Allelujah you have control."

"I have control. Allelujah haptism, Kyrios gundam launching." With that the final operational gundam was deployed and took up position on the Ptolemy's left flank.

"Kyrios in position, ready to defend the Ptolemaios."

"Nadleeh, maintaining defense for the Ptolemaios. I have a visual on Exia and the GN arms, ready to cover if necessary."

Feldt relayed the status of all four units to Sumeragi. "Right begin mission, we're not leaving until Corner's ship is destroyed. Kyrios, Nadleeh, spread out the enemy ranks and attack the smaller groups."

"Roger that" the two pilots replied in unison.

_It's all up to you now Setsuna_ she thought before ordering missiles on the oncoming enemy forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Setsuna, aim for its GN drives while I distract it." Lasse radioed

"Roger that." Setsuna dove for the GN drives but was cut off with Alvatore's beam cannons. Lasse's distraction proved futile against the assault.

"Did you get through?"

"No he's got beam cannons on the sides." replied the young pilot

"Dock with me, I'll cover you while you get close enough to destroy the cannons."

"Roger that."

Exia dived for cover as the GN arms came up shooting from behind. The gundam and the armor docked and proceeded to dodge the Tau drives beams while inching closer to the cannons.

"You will die here, celestial being!" yelled Corner as he unleashed the Mobile Armor's pincer-claws

Exia undocked just in time to strike the GN cannon and just barley avoided the Alvatore's claws. The beam cannons exploded but the Alvatore did not weaken. Lasse circled in and fired beam rounds at the claws allowing Setsuna to get away from their proximity.

"You thought It'd be easy didn't you, going against the Alvatore in those toys." Corner launched a barrage of missiles towards Exia and fired beams at the GN arms from his remaining cannons. "How ridiculous!"

Both pilots were caught up in the barrage and were prevented from docking.

"Setsuna, we need to penetrate his GN shield, hold him off I'll come underneath."

"Understood." Setsuna gained speed and circled the Alvatore drawing all it's firepower on Exia. When the gundam completed its revolution it docked with the GN arms near the cannon-less side of the Alvatore. Once docked Exia pulled up and sliced away the right claw while Lasse took out the left.

"Eat this you bastard!" yelled the mechanic as he fired the bazooka straight for Alvatore's exposed engine.

Exia and the GN arms separated and flew away from the inevitable blast that only moments ago was the Alvatore. Lasse steered back towards the wreckage to confirm the kill.

"Looks like we got him, Setsuna"

"Wrong," Alejandro cut in as the smoke and debris cleared to reveal a shiny golden mobile suit "did you really think I'd go down that easily?" even though it looked like an older generation suit, Setsuna knew not to underestimate its defense capability due to it's golden coating.

The mobile suit charged with surprising speed, Exia and the GN arms separated just a second before the Alvaaron's beam saber would have sliced them apart.

"Meet the Alvaaron, you annoying phantoms of Aeolia Schenberg" Yelled Alejandro as he swung around and sliced into the GN arms

"Lasse!" Setsuna fired his beam rifle but it's blasts were all deflected by the Alvaaron's GN golden coating "Damn it, I'm gonna kill you!"

Tossing the GN arms aside the Alvaaron locked on to Exia and fired homing missiles. Exia destroyed them all with the Vulcan cannon before charging ahead with the GN sword. Corner dodged Exia's blow before smiling

"You don't have a chance Gundam, I've got a secret weapon. Go ahead, Ribbons, activate the Alvaaron's true power!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen" Said the green haired boy who popped up on the Alvaaron's HUD

"WHAT! Ribbons, what are you talking about?"

"Alejandro Corner, I've used you to get to Veda. Now that I'm in control there is no longer a need for you. Goodbye! You were a wonderful tool."

During the span of their talk Setsuna was able to come around from behind and deliver a critical slash to the Alvaaron.

"Damn you Ribbons!" was the last thing Alejandro said before the Alvaaron cockpit exploded all around him.

Not wasting time Setsuna flew back to the GN arms "Lasse! Lasse, can you hear me?" even though Exia was within range of the mobile armor no reply was heard. Just as Setsuna was ready to tear apart the Arms in search of the missing mechanic a familiar voice came over the radio.

"There you are Gundam, I've come to enfold you in death" the fanatical voice of Graham Aker announced. Reluctantly Setsuna turned Exia around to meet the GN flag head on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_5 hours into the battle (on board the ptolemaios, After Chris and Lichty's last final transmission)_

Sumeragi sat beside Ian as they helplessly watched the battlefield from the half wrecked Ptolemy. Tieria was engaged by multiple GN units and had no choice but to draw them away from the ship, Allelujah was having a similar experience but his attackers were down to 2 HRL mobile units. Knowing this Sumeragi still asked Feldt to confirm everyone's status.

"Right now Exia is engaged with a flag. Nadleeh has defeated all enemies but took serious damage and released its GN drive; Tieria is coming back via jet pack. Kyrios has also suffered critical damage and is currently engaging 2 Tieren mobile units."

"What's the ship's status?"

"All weaponry is offline, bridge is completely destroyed and the med bay was hit. But don't worry…"she added seeing Sumeragi's horrified expression "Lockon is in the holding cell with "

"I'll go prep the escape pod" Ian announced as he ran out of the firing station

_Setsuna, Allelujah, Tieria please be okay_ she thought to herself before turning to go help Ian. As a tactical forecaster she failed them miserably today, because of that she knew that she was not meant for Celestial Being

"SUMERAGI-SAN! We've just lost Exia's signal and Kyrios has been defeated."

"Can you contact either of them?"

"No response from Setsuna or Allelujah!" Feldt replied quietly as tears began to well up for her fallen comrades.

"Send Fershette a message for multiple GN drive pick-ups…" was the last thing Sumeragi said before leaving to go help the mechanic, eyes brimming with tears. _Damn it, damn it all to hell. What a price to pay for a naïve ideal, I'm so sorry… Allelujah… Setsuna. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_6 hours into battle (On board the Ptolemaios)_

Tieria jet packed his way into the open hanger; he was relieved when he finally met up with Ian. But was more than angered when he learned of what happened to his comrades.

"Damn it! This is all your fault Sumeragi Lee Noriega. You're unfit to be a tactical forecaster, without you they'd still be alive."

Sumeragi just looked down as the Meister continued to voice his anger.

"Hey quiet down; if it wasn't for her none of you would be flying Gundams. Never forget that she's the one who saved your sorry ass from Veda. Now pipe down and help me with this pod."

At that moment and Feldt entered carrying Lockon's medical equipment "Hey everybody we've gotta move fast because these med scanners are running on back up batteries"

"Lockon was the one who saved me that day, not her." Tieria retorted as he helped with the equipment

"Now hold on just a…"

"NO Ian, he's right" Sumeragi uttered, still not meeting Tieria's gaze "I'm not meant for Celestial Being"

Right after the word s left her mouth the docking bay was rocked by a violent blast and the room went pitch black. Realizing they're still in a warzone Ian started the pod as Feldt climbed in and started entering navigation coordinates.

"I'll go get Lockon" Yelled Dr. Moreno as he jumped out only to be blocked by Tieria

"NO, you get back inside. I owe him my life, I'll go" with that the Meister sprinted towards the holding med room.

Seeing his error Sumeragi started running towards the holding cells, yelling for to contact Tieria through his comm unit.

Author's note: So what do you think? Let me know by pressing the big green button in the middle.

On a side note I'd like to notify everyone that I'm writing this story on the assumption that everyone is on season 2 of the show. So I may skip long detailed scenes of events and will expect you to know what just happened because I'm sticking with the general plot of the show. I'm only going to switch around the timeline of events and of course incorporate LockonxSumeragi into the flow of things. Don't worry any changes I make will not leave you confused…I hope.


	3. Guilt

**Author's Note: My Beta rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"_Sumeragi-san get back it's not safe!" Ian yelled running after his tactical forecaster through the blazing hallways of Ptolemy._

"_I'm not leaving a meister behind." She yelled back as she sprinted towards the holding cells. Just as they rounded the corner a metal support beam came crashing down towards her, out of nowhere Tieria rushed up and tackled her out of the way. By now the hallway was completely ablaze and successfully blocking their path to Lockon. Dazed from the impact Sumeragi didn't even realize that Ian and Tieria were now dragging her back to the escape pod. _

"_Pod 1 is ready to go..." the young crew member announced before turning back to see only the three of them returning, now panicked she asked "...Where's Lockon?" _

_Ian walked past her head bowed, without a word. After handing off the concussed tactical forecaster to , Tieria turned back and ran towards the Holding cells. Ptolemy's structure was so weak that huge debris pieces now sealed them from the ship. _

"_Let me go! We need to get LOCKON!!!!" Feldt yelled at Ian as he solemnly blocked her path back to Ptolemy, Tieria stood near the entrance defeated, as a flying shard nearly cracked his helmet. Unable to do anything more the Meister went to the controls, tears for his comrade floating freely in his helmet. With a final rumble the pod accelerated down to earth._

Sumeragi woke up with a start, cold sweat trickled down her forehead as she closed her eyes and tried to regain her breathing. It had been the ever recurring nightmare of the final departure from Ptolemy that always haunted her.

"Lockon" she uttered quietly as the feeling of guilt that always followed her after this nightmare came up. "Setsuna...Allelujah...I've failed you" she spoke as she lay back down into the cold empty bed. As she sat there trying to warm up, the more she realized how it wasn't the bed that felt cold it was her heart. She was sick to the core with self loathing and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. The past remained in the past and she kept everyone including Billy at arm's length. She knew that he of all people didn't deserve her detachment but at this point in life after everything that's happened, she was cautious when it came to getting involved in any serious relationships. So instead she strung him along and gave him the illusion of what they could have been if only for his sake. Just as she was getting ready to stay in the bed for the day Billy walked in with a homemade pancake breakfast.

"Hey Kujou, thought you'd be up. Would you like to try these?" He asked holding a plate stacked high with the pancakes. Looking up from her pillow she greeted him with a small smile, "Thanks Billy but I think I'll just lay here for a while."

"I don't understand Kujou you've been like this for 4 years, when you're not drowning in alcohol you're trying to sleep the day away. What's wrong?" Feeling guilty she replied with another lie "I'm sorry Billy, it's nothing really. I just need more sleep."

"Is it the bed?" he asked coming over to take a seat at the edge of the bed "Because we can trade mattresses if you like" She had to smile at that, Billy never ceased to make her feel welcome, "No Billy the mattress is fine...I'll come out a bit later."

Bowing his head Billy stood to leave, "Okay Kujou if you say so."

But before he could leave she added, "And Billy, thank you. Thank you for the last 4 years."With some regained hope he swiftly turned to reply but was met with her peacefully dozing figure, he smiled and let himself out.

The shamrock pub was busy this summer day, many patrons were crowded around the television cheering for Ireland's national team. Waiters and waitresses scurried about balancing trays laden with no less than 5 beers. A very relieved waitress carrying only 2 cups of coffee set them down before the two handsome and grateful young men, before begrudgingly running back to hoist a huge tray of beer.

"So that's all there is to it bro?" The man addressed his brother across from him while taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's it, that's who I've been working for these past couple of years." The man replied

"And you want me to..."

"No" the slightly older brother cut him off "I don't want anything. You have to decide this for yourself not for me, Lyle." Cheers erupted from behind them as the "boys in green" scored the first goal. Once the noise died down Lyle spoke up

"I understand, but why me? Surely they've got other snipers to fill in for you Neil." He asked while turning back to his drink

"Sadly not many people can snipe from the other side of the stratosphere." Lockon Stratos smiled and took another sip of coffee while watching with amusement the puzzled look on Lyle's face. "I'll give you two days, no more. If you're willing to do it contact this number."

With that the former meister turned to leave. Once out the door he rubbed at his eye patch, a habit he'd developed during his 4 years of recovery/civilian life. It's amazing how dull life seemed without Celestial Being, sure he was limited to providing strategic Intel for Setsuna's missions but he really missed flying, being in space, sniping down his enemies, and his friends onboard Ptolemaios.

That night when he came too in fershettes medical ward he'd never felt such fury, not even after his family had died. At the moment he'd learned what happened to his mother ship his hate for the entire world intensified, all the meister wanted to do was destroy everything, as if he could somehow atone for the deaths of his comrades, his friends and budding new family. He missed the joking between Lasse, Lichty and Ian, he missed hanging out with Allelujah and finding new ways to bother Tieria. He missed Chris and Feldt, the latter of which he'd come close to calling his little sister, but most of all he missed Sumeragi.

For someone who was so diluted with alcohol he always admired her quick decisions, he also saw a side of her she'd thought she had hidden from everyone, a sort of vulnerability that was brought on by guilt. They were growing closer as the days on Ptolemy rolled by, he wanted to help her because he knew firsthand what guilt did to its victims, in fact his own revenge didn't do much to ease his guilt. Every day for the past 4 years he wondered if it was not for his blind rage all in the name of revenge, if he hadn't stupidly charged after Ali and stayed to protect the ship would they have survived? That question always bothered him, and now it spawned in him a much greater hatred of war and all who endorsed it.

All these thoughts flowed through Lockons' head as he approached his car, the ringing of his cell phone brought him out of it.

"Yo, Setsuna, what's happening?" He spoke to the image of the now fully grown ex-meister.

"Lockon, I need schematics for the Proud colony's labour block."

"OK, give me a second" with that Lockon brought up the map which they've acquired earlier through their contacts on his laptop.

(8 hours later)

It was a quiet night in Ireland, the sound of steady traffic undisturbed by the windless air ran lightly in the background as Neil stood before the memorial and took in the rebuilt scenery around him. When his nights were plagued with visions of the bombings he found solace by visiting the now strong and proud square where so many have lost their lives.

"That bastard didn't receive any mercy. Please rest peacefully." He said to no one in particular as he looked at the foot of the monument where the pictures where people have put up pictures of those they lost, among them his family pictures stood. Two devoted parents stood smiling with their litter of two twin boys and one beautiful girl, now he stood alone looking down at what he once had.

With a final look he slowly got back into his car. 8 hours have passed since Setsuna's transmission and he started to worry, this was the meister's first solospace mission after all.

It was interesting how they both operated now, without Celestial Being it was a slightly different war. Both have taken on terrestrial missions where Setsuna rescued hostages while Lockon provided sniper cover. Still sitting in his parked car Lockon remembered the day they put the finishing touches on Exia's control system, he'd never been so proud and miserable at the same time. He was proud because the two of them did a job it would have taken 10 Haro's to do. Yet he was miserable because with Dynames destroyed and his annoying condition, Lockon couldn't provide back-up for Setsuna in the field. Just as his condition sent a surge of pain across his chest the onboard phone popped up an image of Setsuna on his windshield.

"Setsuna it's about ti-"he didn't get finish as a shocked Tieria Erde appeared right beside the ex-meister.

"Lockon…?" Tieria uttered in disbelief and awe. Lockon's heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. Fershette told him and Setsuna that everyone died on board; now staring at the wide-eyed meister it was his turn to break into a smile. "Tieria…you're alive!"

"And you…you're okay!" he sighed relieved before continuing "…Setsuna explained what happened but I wouldn't believe him until I saw you with my own eyes."

Sometime later the entire crew of the Ptolemaios II had assembled and talked to Lockon via video feed. Lasse and Ian were yammering on about the ship's new features, while Tieria proudly described his new Gundam. Everyone was pouring facts into Lockon at the speed of light, all except Feldt who stood in the middle her eyes never leaving Lockon's image. Once he consoled Tieria, Lockon turned his attention to the girl he came to love as a sister. When she first saw him on the screen she cried uncontrollable tears of joy until the rest of the crew filled in. Words like "I missed you" and "Thank god you're alive" were exchanged between the two, Lockon couldn't stop smiling so he spoke up again.

"Feldt, thank you for keeping your promise to me." At his words the pink haired girl teared up again. Ian was unofficially in command, and seeing as how they were still within enemy territory and still had a lot of work to do he slowly started herding people back to work.

"Alright guys let's get back to work. It's great to have you back Lockon, we'll talk later about my surprise for you."

Lockon nodded "Sounds great old man, good to see that you guys are okay"

"Come back to us soon Lockon" Said Tieria before heading towards the bridge

"Will do" he replied with his trademark amused grin. Everyone left and now the Terrestrial Being 2 man team was reunited. "So have they got you a Gundam yet?" Lockon asked.

"No they're still preparing Exia for the twin drive test"

"Good" was all the meister said before asking solemnly "Is Allelujah still..."

"Yes, Fershette has him down as KIA..."Setsuna replied

At those words Lockon's anger for the HRL intensified, _I will avenge you Allelujah_ he swore.

"...and what about Sumeragi-san?" He asked tentatively almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Feldt and Ian have confirmed that she got to earth alive, tracking her down will take time." At his response Lockon was somewhat relieved.

"We need to make sure she's safe as soon as possible." He stated, as memories of their time aboard Ptolemy flashed in his head.

"Agreed, I'll track her down. You need to get back to Ptolemy, they can treat your condition here" Setsuna remarked.

Lockon chuckled as he applied a cream under his shirt. "You're taking care of me now kiddo?" he shook his head before continuing, "I'll meet you at the HRL elevator once you find her. I'm bringing some reinforcements with me." He added with a wink.

Billy came out of his study to find Sumeragi completely wasted and kneeling by the coffee table. She could hardly support another shot of whiskey let alone stand.

"Wow, slow down with the alcohol there Kujou" said Billy as he scooped up the extra cans before wrestling the half empty shot from her grasp. "I can't keep taking care of you if you're like this." He added slightly exasperated.

That was the first time in four years Billy looked burdened, she saw the worry and exhaustion in his eyes and it pained her to know she was the cause of it. She knew what would make him feel better but she was just tired of stringing him along, it was unfair to him. Finding some resolve Sumeragi got up on unsteady feet and formed a sad smile in his direction before announcing, "I'm sorry Billy. You've been great to me these past 4 years but I should go now." With that she made for the door.

Billy quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Wait Kujou that's not what I meant-" the ringing doorbell cut him off. "Hmm...a visitor. It's been a while since we had guests." Grateful for the distraction he went to get the door. The outside camera displayed the image of a middle-eastern man with a white shirt, black pants, red folded scarf and a signature swept hairstyle.

"Friend of yours?" Billy asked as he caught her shocked expression. He reached for the door just as she yelled for him to stop, but it was too late. Billy opened the door and Setsuna F. Seiei locked eyes with his former tactical forecaster.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega, your time hiding is over" He stated bluntly as ever.

"What? No you got it wrong her name's not..." But Billy didn't get to finish that sentence as Setsuna explained much to her dismay.

"Codename Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Celestial Being's Tactical Forecaster" At those words Billy froze and turned to her, she kept her eyes downcast unable to meet his. Neither she nor Billy looked up at each other as Setsuna took hold of her arm and led her out the door.

Once he was alone again Billy stumbled over to his coffee table and opened up one of the cans of beer laying around. _All this time, all this time she was with them_ he thought as he drowned his sorrows with another gulp. Hours later after much careful thinking he realized what had conspired, she was taken from him against her will; she couldn't resist a terrorist how could he have been so stupid he thought to himself. Throwing the beer aside he immediately ran for his car as he paged Anton his personal security guard.

After a long journey, not helped by Sumeragi's numerous escape attempts they arrived at the low orbit station via AEU elevator. Sumeragi sat silently for the last leg of their ride, as the elevator began to slow down Setsuna asked, "Are you going to try and run?"

She tensed at that guiltily before replying, "Of course I am," she said turning to face him "what good would it do to go back to Celestial Being?"

The grown-up meister leaned back against the door before answering, "We are fighting to change the world, and Celestial Being needs you."

"Change through our actions?" she replied incredulously "we haven't changed anything, and what a price we paid." Memories of her fallen comrades stung as she continued "I can't say I believe in Aeliola Shenburgs ideals anymore."

The airlock cabins released and the doors opened with a whoosh. Setsuna took hold of her arm once more and led her out. They crossed an obstacle course of checkpoints, security was heightened for some reason Setsuna assumed it was due to the stunt he pulled at the work camp. Nevertheless the reinstated meister was ever cautious and continued to produce their forged documents when prompted.

They cleared the last gate when Sumeragi spoke up again, "Setsuna you can let go now." She demanded as the last closed behind them.

"Are you going to try and run?" he asked again looking back at her he noticed her eyes slowly widen as they both floated onwards. Turning to inspect her line of sight he understood her surprise as Lockon's reinforcement stood up to greet them.

"Lockon...but how..." she trailed off whispering as she floated to a stop before him. Could it really be him she thought? His eye was healed and he didn't have a scratch on him how was that possible? She continued to ponder as the man before her smiled.

"Do I really look that much like my brother?" he asked watching her shock turn into confusion.

"Brother?" she asked. To her knowledge nothing in Lockon's file said anything about a brother.

"The name is Lyle Dylandy" he offered before turning to the meister beside her "And you must be Setsuna, his partner?"

"Lyle Dylandy, our newest gundam meister." Setsuna spoke in understanding, but before he could get another word out a gunshot rang out. Setsuna and Lyle ducked for cover, as Sumeragi dodged Setsuna's arm and bolted towards the descending elevators.

"Sumeragi-san!" Setsuna shouted after her but was forced back by more gunfire. "Lyle head for the train." He ordered to the man crouched for cover next to him.

"What about her and Neil?" He asked drawing his pistol.

"I've got her and Lockon will be fine, "said Setsuna as he took the safety off his gun before repeating "now head for the train"

Just as he was about to dash after her the descending elevator's doors opened and a swarm of armed men in AEU military gear surrounded her. Among them was Billy Katagiri, as soon as they locked eyes Setsuna changed course and dashed after Lyle, there was no way he could deal with that many people armed only with a pistol. _Damn it, I guess it's up to you now Lockon_ he thought before diving into the train after Lyle just when the first wave of semi-automatics hit the bullet-proof glass.

"CEASE FIRE!" yelled Billy "what are you all thinking there are civilians on that train." Once his men were under control an exasperated Billy turned o Sumeragi who was being restrained by one of the men.

"Let me go!" she said through gritted teeth as she fought against him.

"Let her go Anton" Billy spoke up as he approached "she's not one of them. Isn't that right Kujou?" He asked once he was near.

Anton let her go but she could not meet Billy's gaze. Instead she looked to the floor as she spoke, "Billy...I..."

"You didn't want to go with him did you?" he asked, not waiting for a reply he stepped closer and continued "he came onto my property and took you against your will, but you want to stay with me don't you?" She was at a loss for words as he took her into his arms and continued to speak "I won't let them come near you again."

She did not protest, instead she let him hold her as she wondered how on earth she would escape both him and Celestial Being.

Lockon stood near the payphones and observed the entire display that started with Setsuna and Lyle being shot at and ended with her in Billy's arms. It took all his self control to not walk over there and punch the ignorant man who held her, it was pretty clear to anyone with a brain that she did not want to be there. Lockon kept his distance as the large party boarded the descending elevator. All Lockon could focus on was her, he was so relieved that she was alive that his gaze never wavered as she walked alongside Billy.

The feeling of being watched trickled down her neck, she turned swiftly but all she saw were the phone booths which busy people with simple lives occupied.

"Come on Kujou we need to go" Billy called as he took her arm. The telephone booth was slowly being shielded from view as the doors hissed shut and the train began to descend.

Billy led Sumeragi to a waiting limousine once they departed the ferry which took them from the HRL elevator to the magnificent shores of Ireland.

"I know it's been a busy day" he said as they started to move "but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the AEU veteran gala tonight? I know its short notice but my father's being honoured and they only told me today."

Tonight she wished to be nowhere near a military outlet, she hated everything war stood for. She especially harboured deep hatred for commander Katagiri, it was his military exercise that put Emilio on the battlefield that day. However she refused to take her hatred out on Billy; He, like her was just another player in this grand game of war they played, even if he flat out refused to see her as one.

"That would be great Billy." She replied with all the faked enthusiasm she could muster. After all, it will be easier to escape once she drunk him under the table.

Lockon followed the limo through the busy streets of Ireland when Setsuna and Lyle flashed up on his windshield.

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

"We're fine" Setsuna replied "But we've lost Sumeragi"

"I'm on their tail now. I will phone the ship once I get help her out."

"How are you going to join us in space?" Lyle asked he was well aware of his brother's condition.

"One step at a time little bro" Lockon smiled before disconnecting. _You won't make this easy will you Sumeragi-san _he thought as he drove on.

**Author's Note:** First of all I've got to say you guys are amazing, your reviews rock and they kept me going as I typed this by candle light. Thank you so much for bearing with me through the technical difficulties, updates will still come slow due to the fact that I'm now computer-less so please bear with me. You can check my profile for recent developments at any time.

So that was chapter 3 let me know what you think, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome, just as long as you identify the specific text where the problems occurred that would be much appreciated.


	4. Found

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay folks, but don't be discouraged because I plan to write this through so hang in there. I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers , my awesome beta Sieg and my amazing consultant Hotori.

enjoy

Start of Chapter 4

Everyone stood up and clapped for Commander Homer Katagiri as he took the stage. The more experienced guests got comfortable by asking for more wine as they waited for the Commander to deliver another one of his famous long winding speeches.

Sumeragi had been perfect the whole evening, she hung on Billy's arm and offered fake smiles to everyone who crossed their path. Now it was just pure torture to sit there and listen to the man drone on, especially since she knew that all the military progress against Celestial Being he was feeding this party was bogus. Downing her fourth glass of wine her mind drifted elsewhere as the guests around her tried to fake interest.

Seated a few tables away Lockon was just as bored with Commander Katagiri as anyone else at the gala. He was dressed in an expensive black suit and tie with a green waistbandand dark glasses in place of his eye patch. He was easily the most handsome man there and attracted quite a following.

Many of the trophy wives sneaked him glances every now and then only to be sorely disappointed when he did not return their admiration. Too bad for them he was distracted by a certain red head. Throughout the night he could not take his gaze off of her, Sumeragi was simply stunning in a carefully fitted red dress that complemented all her curves in all the right places.

Interestingly enough he was not the only one who thought so. Men from around the room had all at some point asked her for a dance, and so far all have been politely declined. It had made the night so far pretty amusing and since everyone was focussed on her he had time to scout and identify 6 men as Billy's bodyguards. Now that the night was drawing to a close he geared up for the final phase of his plan.

"Thank you everyone," the Commander finally concluded before adding, "Now I've probably put you all to sleep, so how about a final dance to get your blood moving again"

Everybody laughed politely before cheering him on as he led the dance with his wife.

Billy stood up and bowed to Sumeragi before leading her to the dance floor. The music had an upbeat tempo that had everyone doing the waltz, before long the entire dance floor was packed with slightly drunken elite personnel that were glad the formalities were finally over.

As she glided through the busy dance floor with Billy she felt suffocated. It was all too much, rubbing shoulders with people she despised while all the men she declined stood watch at the edge of the dance floor like hungry wolves. Billy was halfway to being under the table due to the gentle urging of his date, and did not sense her discomfort.

_Soon, _she thought to herself, _soon he'll be in bed and it'll all be over_

After an eternity the waltz ended, everybody clapped before the slow dance music started. Couples all around them stepped a little closer and before long were letting the music command their sway across the dance floor. Billy looked expectantly to Sumeragi, it was all she could do to plaster on a fake smile as they started to step closer.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance" a voice behind her addressed Billy. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt the familiarity of that voice, she stood frozen afraid to turn around for fear that she was wrong.

"Uuuuh...sure..."Billy said a bit unsure, still wondering if his father had not put one of his friends up on a dare. Before he knew what was happening a swarm of women took the opportunity to surround and whisk away the commander's son.

Now that they were both alone on the dance floor she slowly took the chance and turned around to thank her rescuer.

"How are you tonight Sumeragi-san?" he asked as he took her hand and led the dance

At that moment she was beyond ecstatic, it was him! The hair, the height and the fact that all the women were now shooting her dirty looks confirmed the existence of her friend. They swayed through the dance floor all the while she stared into his mirrored shades and saw the whites of a bandage peeking out above and below the rim of the right eye.

She had been silent since they began, never taking her eyes off him. He could see a mixed expression of awe, happiness and confusion grace her features as she began to speak.

"Neil?...Is it really you?" she asked still in shock as she put a hand just beside his right eye. He was caught a little off guard with her move and at that moment was glad he wore shades thinking he would never be able to hide the wave of pleasure that hit him the moment her gentle hand met his face.

"The one and only" he replied with a smile. He was happy to note that she called him by his first name, just like they had agreed 2 years ago aboard Ptolemy.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she brought both her arms around his neck, causing him to pull her closer as they slowed and stood in a warm yet almost intimate hug. The feeling of her in his arms after four long years was the best feeling in the world. He savoured their closeness but remembered where they were and resumed their dance when he noticed Billy's six bodyguards giving him glares from across the floor.

She followed his gaze and led them towards the crowd of couples in the middle.

Now safely surrounded by other couples around them she slowly drew her hands up and reached for his shades wanting to see his Azure eyes again, but he pulled back slightly.

"Not here, they'll remember a man with one eye" he cautioned

She nodded and let her hands rest on his shoulders, they were so close only the two of them could hear each other so he continued, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked referring to the incidentat the AEU elevator earlier today.

"I'm fine...but how?..." she had so many questions about him. She wanted to know how he survived. And what happened the past 4 years as well as earlier today with Setsuna and Lyle but he silenced her by pulling her closer and whispering in her ear.

"I'll explain everything but not here" his breath so near sent tingles down her neck as she tried to listen carefully. "We don't have much time," he added seeing Billy heading in their direction, "but tonight before you leave make sure to lead him up to the penthouse suite."

"Don't think for a second that-" she started, agitated at the thought of what she believed Lockon was asking her to do with Billy.

"Woah, just relax" he countered trying to hold his laughter. "I'm not implying that you do anything, I just need him in that penthouse tonight."

"What for?" she asked curious now.

"You will see" he replied before gently pulling away. "Be ready because he is coming back" Billy was almost within hearing range when they stepped apart.

Billy asked to reclaim his dance and Lockon reluctantly obliged but turned to smile down at Sumeragi before addressing Billy for the last time.

"You are a very lucky man " She was crestfallen at his implications while Billy looked between the two.

Lockon was very amused to note how she turned a bright shade of red right at that moment, he knew he was not getting away with this one. Yet Billy's next comment shattered his playful mood,

"You have no idea" with that he slipped a hand around her waist, probably a bit lower than she was used to around him as she tensed up when he made contact.

It took nerves of steel for Lockon to walk away from the man he now despised with all his heart.

To the happiness of everyone at the party the night finally came to an end. Guests gathered around the doors, trying their best not to appear too eager to get out.

"Ok Kujo, Are you ready to go?" Billy asked as he retrieved his coat from coat check.

"Not yet Billy**, **there's something I want to show you**...**" She winked at him in an if-you-know-what-I-mean style before taking his hand. He leaned in to kiss her but she averted and he got her cheek instead, "follow me." She beckoned.

Over the four years that she had spent with Billy she had never seen him as desperate as he was tonight. He took every opportunity at every floor of steps to try and corner her with a caress or an intended kiss but she was too quick for him and each time just managed to dodge his advances. She was not sure if it was the alcohol affecting his self control, or if the prospect of losing her to Lockon on the dance floor somehow wounded his ego. Never the less, she knew that it was unfair for him to keep thinking they had something, so she knew tonight no matter where it lead her she could not go back to Billy.

They reached the penthouse floor and immediately got into the elevator, just when Billy's oppressive nearness was starting to get to her the doors opened into the penthouse. Without wasting time Sumeragi rushed out and reluctantly dragged him by the hand.

Slowed by his drunkenness Billy barely had time to register the swift figure that rushed at him from beside the elevator door. He felt a painful jolt and then the darkness took him.

****

Hours later Billy woke up sprawled across the penthouse bed. His head hurt like hell and his side throbbed.

It was to his surprise neither the assailant nor Sumeragi were in sight. The penthouse was as quiet as any day and after a frantic sweep across the room Billy found a note on the nightstand.

Billy.

I'm sorry. I'm writing this letter, because you refuse to accept the  
truth, and I can't lie anymore.  
I was in Celestial Being. I participated in those interventions. I tried  
to end the distortion of the world. I couldn't sit by and do nothing.

Emilio's death and the AEU's actions that day, I hated it so much and I still  
do. I couldn't try pretending it never happened... So I did what I did.

You've been kind to me these past years and all the years before... And  
I just can't go on lying to you. We can't be together...you deserve someone  
better and I'm sure you'll find her.

Goodbye and sorry, Billy.

-Leesa Kujo

Sumeragi now leaned against the passenger window of a black sportscaras it sped down the deserted highway with Lockon at the wheel. She watched the forestry overshadowed by nightfall whiz by them as her thoughts were centered on Billy, hoping that he would understand.

"I'm sorry we had to resort to that Sumeragi-san, but we wouldn't stand a chance if he sent all six of his guards after us."

"It's alright, I just hope he understands" she replied solemnly. Once her gaze settled on him she smiled before adding

"and Neil...?"

"Yes" he replied, glancing in her direction

"I'm no longer a part of Celestial Being, my name is Leesa Kujo"

"Leesa Kujo..." He tried out with a smile before turning back to his windshield which projected holographic cameras of the right driving lane.

After an uneventful ride they finally reached their destination by midnight. A quiet yet cozy looking cottage with a decent view of the lake hidden by the vast forest met them at the end of a rocky trail.

"Here we are " he announced as he held the door and led her inside.

Comfortable furniture was arranged around a fireplace in the den. The room was also shared with a dining table in the kitchen which contained a large picture window that opened up to a magnificent lake view.

"Safehouse, sweet safehouse." He announced before closing the door.

She stood in the hallway taking in the comfortable surroundings "It's nice, very cozy**.**" Somehow she felt accepted in the modest living quarters; the cottage was not overbearing like Billy's spacious house however it was more fanciful than the technically designed quarters aboard Ptolemy.

"You can change in the bedroom down the hall to your left"

She was halfway there when it dawned on her, "oh, I have nothing to wear" she said a bit shamefully

"Don't underestimate Lockon Stratos. I posed as one of Billy's guards and had his maid bring me your luggage."

Surely enough her suitcase stood at the foot of a large king sized bed. The bed was already adorned with fresh white linens when she entered her room. She took in her surroundings again feeling the acceptance around her like a warm blanket before moving to the closet and hanging up the Jacket Lockon lent her.

Once changed, she came out to the den and found Lockon now wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants kneeling by the fireplace, out of habit to keep his eyes covered his dark sunglasses were still on. Once the fire flared he stood up and took her in she wore a white t-shirt lined with pink and blue sweatpants.

"Hey, take a seat and warm up." He gestured to the couch adding "I'll get us some hot chocolate" before she could remind him that he still wore his sunglasses.

She looked around the fireplace as the strong flame crackled with heat. The cottage was well kept and looked as if a family once occupied it. Pictures lined the fireplace walls and her gaze fell on the one of a smiling little girl. She stood up to inspect the adorable child who looked no more than 3 years old, she wore a cute yellow sundress and was happily playing with the toys scattered around her. Upon further inspection she noticed that the girl resembled Lockon, she had his eyes and hair color.

"That'sAmy" Said Lockon as he put a tray laden with 2 mugs of hot chocolate onto the coffee table "My little sister on her third birthday party on the beach."

She had read his file but had never seen the pictures of the ones he lost; now putting faces to the tragedy made it all the more painful.

"I'm sorry" she said solemnly as she put the picture back

"Don't be, they've been avenged" he said scanning the photos before adding, "they can rest in peace now"

The next picture was one of a smiling pretty woman with green eyes and long brown hair was standing next to a handsome man with blue eyes and short dark hair who she could only guess was Lockon's father.

"That's mom and dad, Michelle and Colin Dylandy" he said following her gaze to the picture of his parents at a gathering.

Sumeragi turned to him with a smile, "she's beautiful, and you look just like him." She said noting that he had his father's eyes.

He nodded at her kind words, while deep down inside he wished his family could have met with the people that mattered most to him now. It was ironic though that none of them would have met had his family not died that day, he pondered on the cruelty of fate as they sat in comfortable silence enjoying their hot chocolate**.**

The day's events weighed heavily on her mind as she drank. Only hours earlier she had nearly been dragged back to Ptolemy. Sure she was ecstatic to see her meister's alive but the thought of taking on the responsibility of tactical forecaster made her uneasy.

She wished for another glass of wine to take her mind off things. She doubted Lockon had any alcohol for as long as she'd known him he always liked to be alert. She was so relieved to have him back again, yet curious as ever to learn exactly how he'd managed to survive all these years.

After taking their empty cups away he came back with a warm throw over which he put over Sumeragi who gratefully accepted the extra warmth.

"I know you too well to think you're going to sleep tonight, so I thought I'd get you comfortable" he said with a smile as he took a seat next to her.

She remembered all the nights they spent staying up in the cafeteria on Ptolemy. Both unable to sleep due to plaguing nightmares have made it a habit to sit and talk late into the night. He made her laugh and she intrigued him, every now and then they learned something new about each other and it not only strengthened their friendship but their resolve to fight.

Turning to Lockon her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly reached out to take off his sunglasses. This time he did not pull away, her fingers gently gra**c**ed his cheek as she completely removed the dark mirrors.

His azure eye locked onto hers as she gently traced the right side of his eye, being mindful of the bandage and sealer that still capped it shut. Silently cursing the bastard that took so much away from him.

"Neil how did you survive? Where have you been?" She asked quietly as she withdrew her hand.

Lockon sighed, already missing her touch. He knew she would not rest without an explanation and so he began.

He told her everything about that night, how he woke up when a pipe broke overhead and pierced the bulletproof glass of the pod. He told her how that pipe poured liquid which he now identified as silver nitrate all over his chest and caused his new condition of Argyria.He told her all about Fershette and how they searched through the debris and took him on board.

When he was finished he looked up to Sumeragi whose eyes were slightly glazed over now. He knew she was not one to cry often and would probably find his gestures of comfort unwelcome.

"Lockon that night if we had not left, if we just-" she began

Yet he couldn't stop himself as he took her hand and consoled her.

Within moments of his touch she forced her emotions back under control, yet she still held on to his hand as he spoke fearing if she let go he would vanish. All these years because of her actions her friend had suffered, and now the thought of this new disease was eating her up inside yet she didn't have the heart to ask him to show her the physical effects, knowing the emotional stress alone would be too much for him tonight.

"Hey don't ever blame yourself for that night, it was my fault. I went out there and got hurt that was my mistake and Chris, Lichty and Allelujah paid for it with their lives." It was a hard fact to swallow but he believed that had Dynames been on the battlefield that night events might have turned out differently.

She saw how hard that simple admission affected him yet she knew that none of what happened that night was his blame alone.

"Neil, although I admit what you did was beyond stupid. I just want you to know that there was no guarantee that the GNX would not have broken through and blasted the bridge anyways. Please don't blame yourself for things you had no control over."

He looked to her with guilt written all over his face, yet she simply smiled and rubbed his arm. Both knew they had a lot to talk about, their future with Celestial being, their growing relationship, yet both were too exhausted to care at the moment.

Sumeragi was always strictly casual when it came to her crew and Meisters aboard the Ptolemaios, but tonight she just needed reassurance of his existence. So putting all of her barriers aside she moved the blanket over both of them. He was happy to feel her near as he tiredly accepted a part of the blanket. She was about to lower a hand over his heart yet she remembered his Argyria, sensing her question he looked down to her.

"It's alright you won't cause me pain" he spoke while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're alive" was the last thing she whispered against his neck before falling into the first dreamless sleep she's had in 4 years.

"And I've been thanking god every day since I heard you were alive" he whispered back before he too nodded off.

AN: Please don't forget to review 


	5. Almagest

**Author's note:** Yes I'm well aware of the fact that Haro's are exclusively Celestial Being Technology and Lockon's family had nothing to do with them but for the sake of this fic, his dad was the engineer that first dabbled with the technology.

Here's chapter 5: Almagest, enjoy!!!!!!

Sumeragi awoke to the sound of a repressed cry of pain. Lockon was in the hallway leaning against the wall clutching his chest.

"What's wrong!" She asked alarmed, bolting to his side.

"It's okay," he replied through grit teeth, "I just need to get to my room."

"Here lean on me, we'll get there" with that she wrapped an arm around his waist leading him to put an arm around her for support as they made their way towards his room.

Once seated on his bed he began to remove his shirt.

"Argyria's effect?" She asked as she saw the blue colouring on his arms and chest.

"That's right" he replied, "The ointment is in my bag over there"

She was back in an instant and he gratefully took the plastic bottlefrom her, however in his weakened state he could barely hold it, let alone apply it.

"Here let me" She took the bottle and instructed him to lay back, before taking a seat and applying the cream directly onto his blue chest.

Lockon squeezed his eye shut as the pain began gradually subsiding. He concentrated on the soft feel of her fingers as they glided gently across his chest before moving down to his abs.

Any other time Sumeragi would have enjoyed this, but sensing how much pain each second brought him she worked fast and efficiently. When she moved on to his arms she noticed his chest started to regain its tone again.

She watched him breathe peacefully, the sharp pain had ceased. She ran a hand down his abs partly to make sure there was no more pain and partly because she couldn't help herself. Suddenly his hand shot up and clasped hers.

"Hmm...that tickles" he sighed as she breathed out relieved

"Are you feeling any better?"

He opened his eye and gave her one of his charming smiles. "Much better, thanks to you Leesa."

She smiled and looked down unable to meet his gaze. He started to sit up but she quickly put a hand to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing with your body in this condition" She reprimanded before firmly pushing him back against the covers. He had to laugh she was back to her old ways of ordering her crew around.

"So what do you think of coming back to Ptolemy?"

"Well..." she turned away, "...I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon"

"I see..." he said solemnly

"You should get some rest, I'll be in the other room." With that she quickly walked out. Lockon wanted to go after her and make sure she was okay, but their relationship just did not permit that she was simply not ready for anything beyond friendship, especially now with all the chaos after 4 years. One day he hoped she would open up to him again, but until then he was happy to just be a friend. Lockon slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of a certain redhead he'd come to love.

***

**Aboard Ptolemy**

Feldt wandered into the hanger to find Lyle working on a simulation inside Cherudim. She took her time to look at him as he trained, the man who looked identical to the previousLockon was only feet away. When he first entered the Ptolomy she was about to run into his arms, yet as she stood there she noticed a slight difference. Call it intuition or a sixth sense but she could just feel that this man was not Lockon, when he finally introduced himself it felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. As the days went by Feldt got used to the lookalike miester, in fact she was coming to see him as his own man instead of Neil's little brother.

Lyle had finished his training and descended down to the platform, Feldt had been so out of it she didn't realize until he stood right in front of her.

"You're Feldt right?"

She turned bright red as he had caught her spying

"I've noticed the way you look at me, did you and my brother have a thing?"

"What! No it was nothing like that..."

"That's good to hear" noticing her shyness he drew closer. "Because maybe I could pick up on what he could not do" With that he leaned in and kissed her.

The contact was so soft, his lips glided over hers as hekissed her. At first she felt bliss, she got what she'd always dreamed of, yet as he deepened it she came back to her senses. This was not Lockon, this was not the Neil Dylandy who would always see her as a little sister, what was she doing using him to get what she could not have with Lockon.

She broke away and slapped Lyle before running off towards the elevators. As the doors closed the sound of Haro squeeling "rejected, rejected" echoed through the hangar. Alone in the elevator shaft she sunk to the floor and broke down. It was true Lockon was alive but they could never be what she wanted them to be, this he proved 4 years ago by rejecting her advance. Yet as she cried the tears were not for herself, or for Lockon's reputation they were for Lyle. All his life people like her used him as second choice if they could not get Neil, she knew that and felt the desperation in his kiss. She felt horrible for almost believing the lie he was selling, most of all she felt horrible for breaking his heart to justify her own selfish needs.

As the doors opened Feldt now standing ran out without looking where she was going only to run into someone. She mumbled a quick apology as she desperately wiped at her eyes only to find Setsuna standing before her.

"Feldt Grace. Are you okay?"

Setsuna was also like a ghost from the past, she could not believe he survived as well, yet it made her happy that he did. Without thinking she leaned into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Are we under attack!" he asked alarmed

At that the woman in his arms gave a small giggle, some things never change, especially clueless meisters she thought to herself.

***

After a nice long nap Neil took Sumeragi out for a walk. The air was crisp and even though it was overcast they had no troubles navigating the earthy terrain.

"They loved to take us here in the summer" Neil said as he looked around the familiar sights of trees leading to the lake.

"Your parents?"

He nodded, as they came to the lakes edge and found a dry log to sit on.

"They loved to get away from the daily grind, I think it was becoming an addiction" he added as they both smiled.

"What did you parents do for a living?"

"I thought you read my file?" he teased

"Veda's not as informative as you think." she admitted

"My dad was an Engineer, he specialized in robotics and always liked to tinker with Haros**.** My mom was an ER nurse, she was strong to deal with everyday casualties yet she never showed it."

"So that's why your Haro is a bit more advanced, I always wondered."

"What can I say, the little guy's useful. So what did your parent's do for a living?"

She turned to look out into the cold still Ocean; a light breeze hit them as she began

"My father was an AEU Air Force Colonel, and my mother was a surgeon."

He remembered the nights aboard Ptolemy when she told him she was part of the AEU Military at some point "Did your father spark your interest in joining the Air Force?"

She laughed bitterly at that "He died before I turned of enlistment age. His base in Azadistan was attacked by guerrilla fighters."

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said sincerely as he turned to her. Her gaze never left the water as she spoke

"I joined the military because I hated it...death, I had to stop people from dying. As a strategist, I could minimize the damage, it was within my power. That was my dream, and I followed it."

They were reaching new levels, never before had they talked so openly about personal lives. Aboard Ptolemy it was always about the then and there, now digging through the past brought them to a deeper level of trust. With this trust Lockon broke another one of their unspoken rules and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. To his surprise she not only accepted but slightly leaned into his shoulder.

"You're very strong to try and stop such a thing, but what did your mom think of it all?"

"Mom never really cared. Her busy schedule never kept her around, and when Dad died she just walked out. She couldn't face death anymore so she just walked out on me. Good thing I was of age, so when I signed up I had a place to stay."

Lockon was silent. He couldn't believe that a parent could ever walk out on their child like that. His mother was always busy with the ER but she would never have thought to just give up like that, it made him angry to think about the horrible injustice the world dealt out to each life.

She could tell he was angry as he unconsciously held her tighter and had yet to speak a word. She knew the anger was not directed at her, it was the first time since Emilio that someone else cared and it felt nice, but she just couldn't let this happen. She was his unofficial officer it just wasn't right and so she was the first to pull away once again catching him by surprise.

"We should get going, I think it's going to rain" She stood and headed back to the cabin leaving Lockon to follow.

As soon as they entered the cabin Ptolemy rang up on Lockon's phone. Without missing a beat he answered immediately. The images of Feldt and Setsuna projected onto the screen.

"Hey kids, what's going on?"

"Lockon we've got enemies approaching fast and double O's not ready yet." Feldt relayed

"A battle plan would be much appreciated." Tieria added as the image of him inside Seravee popped onto the screen.

"Stay calm guys. Feldt send me all the enemy battle stats you've detected."

He was not the most brilliant strategist ever but he promised Sumeragi that he would never push her to do anything she did not want to do.

"It's the A-Laws and their GN-XIII units." Feldt relayed as the data came up on his laptop which was situated atop his coffee table.

"Incoming enemies, ETA 5 minutes" The robotic voice of Ptolemy relayed in the backround.

"Tieria Erde, Seravee launching" The meister launched as Setsuna grabbed his helmet and raced to the test hangar. Moments later Cherudim was launched on his first mission.

"Setsuna! It's not-"

"Just relay the mission" He shouted over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

'Damn it!' thought Lockon as the brute enemy strength hit him. There was no way in hell that Seravee and Cherudim were equipped to handle that fleet on their own, especially with Lyle's lack of experience.

"Feldt hang on I'll think of something." The pink haired girl nodded nervously at the A.I continued its warnings. Lockon worked fast but none of his plans seemed logically executable. Just when all hope seemed lost Sumeragi came out and took a seat next to Lockon.

"Feldt what's the status." She commanded. The mission tech was clearly pleased to see her former strategist and quickly relayed all the necessary stats on the new mobile suits as well Ptolemaios II. Lockon passed her his laptop which was now up to date with enemy stats, with this she began formulating plans.

Soon enough on the bridge, they had a solid plan.

"Mr. Aeon I've got tactical plans from a Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Should we proceed?"

Lasse lit up, "Thank god, pull them up now." With that he started steering towards his designated course.

"Tieria!" The image of Sumeragi popped up on his monitor.

"Sumeragi-san!"

"Do not engage the enemy carriers, focus on the mobile suits along with Cherudim."

"Roger that." Both meisters replied with relief

The fight raged on and both meisters were quickly overpowered, just as 3 suits broke through the protective radius. A brilliant flash of light seared out from the launch bay and destroyed all incoming suits. Others trying to engage were met with the same fate and after some time the carriers withdrew and the battle was over.

"Setsuna , double 0, all units destroyed." Was the last transmission the carriers got as they retreated.

Later everyone met back at the conference room with the projected images of Sumeragi and Lockon in the den. Ian was the first to speak up,

"Thank you Sumeragi-san, if it weren't for you we'd be done like dinner by now." The crew around him nodded in agreement

"Does this mean you will come back to us?" Feldt asked hopeful.

"I...I'm sorry but I can't go back." She got up to leave but Tieria interjected

"Sumeragi-san...please forgive me for being such a pain back then. Everything just happened so quickly...so I blamed you without really thinking. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Please come back to Celestial Being."

"Tieria..." She was stunned by his admission, "...I'm sorry I can't go back." With that she left Lockon alone with the crew. Once again he wanted to go after her, yet he had questions of his own.

"Lyle how do you like your new suit?" He asked turning to his brother

"Not bad, it's unlike anything I've ever piloted."

"Does this mean you'll stay as a permanent meister?" Millenia asked

"Well about that, I don't want to steal your thunder, brother..."

Lockon shook his head "The suit's yours, Lyle, it's up to you whether you want to stay or not."

"Alright then I'll do it." He said with resolve and badly hidden excitement

"Yay!!! A new meister." Millenia rejoiced as the others in the room clapped.

Tieria stepped up and voiced his concerns "Lockon you can't be serious. He's just an amateur, he could put as at risk due to his lack of skill."

"Watch who you're calling an amateurthere sweetie" Lyle warned

"Look there's no way I can pilot a gundam in this condition" Lockon said pointing to his eye. "I've risked your lives once already"

"But we can fix that Lockon" Tieria added as nodded in agreement

Lockon shook his head and chuckled "Lyle is perfect for the job Tieria"

"If that's what you want Lockon then it's settled" Lasse interjected before the other Meister could go on.

Everyone gathered at the bridge rejoiced, Lockon smiled as the image of the green gundam popped up on his laptop. _Dynames,_ his Gundam**.** De-ja vu hit him from 4 years ago, his brother's new suit was the splitting image of his now destroyed Gundam.

Lyle was now being escorted back to the cafeteria by a group of merry technicians high-fiving him amazed that for once a newbie could hold his own with a meister. Now Feldt, Tieria and Ian were left alone with Lockon.

"I'd feel better if you were piloting Cherudim, Lockon."

"I know, which is why my next request will be kind of hard to ask." Taking a deep breathe he let it out, "Tieria, could you please teach Lyle how to pilot that gundam?"

The look of shock on Tieria's face made Feldt and Ian look away in order to stifle their laughter. Lockon was having trouble keeping a straight face as Tieria looked mortified.

"I think he could really benefit from an experienced pilot" he added

"I'll do it for you Lockon." Tieria replied before walking out to the hangars. "Just come back in one piece" he added over his shoulder.

"Thanks Tieria" Lockon spoke after him before turning to Ian. "Alright old man, I know that look what have you got up your sleeve?"

Ian chuckled, "you know me too well" with that he tapped a few keys and a digitized diagram of Ptolemy came up with what appeared to be a tank like cannon attached to the top between the ships arches.

"Meet the Almagest, Ptolemy's GN particle cannon that fires beams of compressed GN particles not too unlike, the extreme long range sniper rifle."

Feldt and Lockon watched with dropped jaws,

"This thing could have wiped out the entire enemy fleet just moments ago, why didn't you use it old man?"

"Yeah," Feldt added

"Hey, hey relax you two, it's not ready. We're still assembling the actual firing components."

"So that's why the bridge has been off limits during downtime" Feldt summarized

"Precisely"

"That's great but what does it have to do with me?" Lockon asked

"The Almagest is not operated by Ptolemy's firing systems. It would be too much for Lasse to pilot the ship and target this weapon so it can only be operated by one user, and who better than an experienced sniper."

Lockon shook his head "until my eye gets fixed I'd be worthless on that machine."

"Lockon..."Feldt sympathetically started but was interrupted by Ian

"I was here when said we can fix your eye, besides Almagest has a periscope like targeting module, one eye will not be so bad for a while" Lockon still looked unconvinced so Ian struck a nerve to get his comrade back to reality "If this machine had been installed 4 years ago Chris and Lichty would still be alive." Lockon flinched and looked down as he was reminded of how they died.

"Ian!" Feldt reprimanded, but the engineer was already walking out the door

"When you decide...you know how to reach me." Ian added over his shoulder before disappearing into the ship interior.

Lockon was solemn and silent as Feldt turned back to him, "Lockon...I'm sorry."

"Don't be Feldt, please don't ever apologize to me for anything. You have every right to blame me for their deaths. I should have done my job and defended Ptolemy."

"That's not true Lockon, no one blames you. I don't blame you."

He looked up at the girl he loved like a sister, she has grown more mature in the past 4 years. The innocence of youth in her eyes was replaced with battle hardened professionalism.

"When are you coming back?" she asked breaking him out of his thoughts

"Soon Feldt, I'll be back soon." He replied calmly as she studied him.

"I really miss you Lockon." She said with a slight hint of a blush, as Lockon looked a little confused. However before he could utter another word Millenia paged Feldt to the bridge. With a last good bye she ran off back to her station.

**A/N:** So we all know that Ptolemy is named after the philosopher, so the first person who tells me how the Almagest is related to Ptolemy gets a cameo in a later chapter ;D

This chapter was once again saved from being written in the Tribal tongues of the Ewoks by my awesome Beta Sieg. Without your no bs input and well placed comments I would not have gotten this far, thanks so much.

Plus a special thanks to Hotori who came with the perfectly worded explanation for Sumeragi's desire to join CB.

And of course thank you all for the wonderful reviews that really make my day. But hey don't stop there; you can leave another one right now by pressing the green button below.


	6. Closing Time

**AN**: **I recommend playing Closing time by Semi-sonic when you get to Lockon and Sumeragi, there's a link on my profile to the song.**

**Enjoy!!!**

CLOSING TIME

After the meeting Lockon knocked softly on Sumeragi's door, there was no answer. Curious he opened the door only to be greeted by an empty room and a short note that lay on the bed.

_I'm sorry Neil, I just can't go back._

_-Leesa_

He was disappointed but it's not like he didn't expect a note and a dash after a meeting like that. He also congratulated himself for picking this particular hideout, knowing there was only one bar around herefor miles. _Guess it's time to check up on uncle Flynn_ he thought to himself as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the car.

Meanwhile aboard Ptolemy, Lasse and Ian watched from the observation deck as Tieria took to instructing Lyle on land manoeuvres.

"If this keeps up we might lose a Meister" Ian remarked as Lyle backed Cherudim into a supply closet while Tieria yelled at him from below.

"You mean 2 Meisters" Lasse replied as they watched the two in question bicker.

"Are you sure you didn't want to be its pilot?" Ian asked as Lyle knocked over a storage crate.

"I've never piloted a Gundam, I would be no better than him. Besides Lockon wants Lyle to pilot it and that's final."

Ian shook his head at the mention of the lead Meister.

"I'm guessing your proposal of the Almagest didn't go to well?" Lasse added

"He'll come around, I know Lockon he wouldn't miss the opportunity of firing a new gun" He said hopeful.

Lyle powered off his Gundam and popped the hatch before reigniting his battle with Tieria.

Ian shook his head as they watched "Let's just hope he comes to his senses soon"

A semi trailer pulled up to the only bar within miles of city limits, Flynn McCue's looked like a true Irish pub. A nice pier and the vast ocean created a perfect backdrop to the place.

"This looks like the place."

"You sure, miss?" Asked the friendly potbellied truck driver.

Sumeragi had no clue as to where to go from this point onwards but a bar to her was like a second home.

"I am. Thank you for the ride." With a final wave she strolled into the front entrance. Behind the bar doors a culture of beer guzzlers and roughnecks were hidden from daylight. The stained glass windows prevented the light from seeping in and entrapped everyone to their own shadows which suited her just fine.

Sumeragi took a stool near the edge of the counter. She observed 3 men who appeared to be regulars seated a few seats away from her to the left, while 1 drinker was seated to her right. In the background she could hear a horse race being commented on the TV as the group of men that surrounded it continued their game of pool.

A warm fatherly man behind the counter approached her.

"Hello my dear, what can I get you today?"

"Scotch on the rocks"

He was back in an instant with the scotch before extending a hand

"Nicholas Flynn, owner and barkeep. What's your name hon? Don't see you around here often."

Names were a top level secret, but she was no longer a part of Celestial Being so she thought what the heck, "Leesa Kujo, thanks for the drink, and it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, shout if you need anything." He instructed before pointing to the woman at the far end, taking the order of the lone drinker. "That's my wife Melody over there, she can also help you."

She nodded her thanks as he walked away. Flynn did not approve of beautiful women drinking away their sorrows, but she looked like she really needed one and so he kept an eye on her.

Leesa was on her fourth drink by evening. The three regulars took over the game of pool as the previous players came to surround the lone drinker. She found it odd that they all looked familiar but she just couldn't place them.

"Everything alright Leesa?" The concerned voice of Melody took her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied with the best smile she could muster

"How can you be fine with nothing but that booze in your stomach?" She placed a steaming plate of shepard's pie in front of her, "Homemade shepard's pie, on the house." She said almost motherly like.

Leesa smiled, she didn't even realize how hungry she was until the steaming plate in front of her invaded her senses.

"Thank you Melody"

The elderly woman beamed before walking away to attend to more chores.

As Leesa ate, her thoughts were on Neil. She hated to leave him there but what could she do? There was no way she was going back to Celestial Being, and she knew that's where she'd end up eventually if she stayed with him.

Hours latera muscle bound man in his early thirties walked in. He was followed by a slightly leaner muscular man. Both wore the same uniform of Black T-shirts and Jeans. He stepped up to Melody and gave her a peck on the cheek before patting Flynn on the back. Sumeragi picked up the words, mom, dad and Paul.

From what she could discern the Flynn's had just traded shifts with their son Paul and his friend for the night. Melody and Flynn waved a last goodbye to Leesa as they left for the night.

Paul walked over to the woman who caught his parent's attention and introduced himself by extending a hand, "Hi, Paul Flynn. That's my co-worker Miguel."

He was pretty good looking up close she thought to herself as she grasped his firm hand and introduced herself.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he started wiping some mugs.

"Just trying to get away from my troubles..." she replied vaguely.

He smiled at that. "Well, Leesa, you've come to the right place"

Shortly after a regular signalled for a drink, seeing how Miguel was busy he excused himself and went over to the regulars.

Suddenly the lone drinker stood up as his pals parted away, letting him move closer to her.

"Leesa Kujo, I knew I recognized you from somewhere." She was about to dismiss him as a tired drunk, but as she looked up and good a good look at him it finally clicked.

"Anton!" She said surprised. She did not recognize him earlier due to the new salt and pepper beard he was growing.

"Hey fellas come here, it's her" and the other 5 dishevelled men of Billy's ex-guard came closer to her. She looked to Paul and Miguel but both were busy with other customers.

"Because we lost you, the boss fired all of us...but if we phone him now he may take us back." He turned to his drunken team and they all cheered.

Miguel who was closest to the group looked up and noticed the scene, with that he slowly slipped a hand under the counter.

"...But wait, why should the boss enjoy a nice piece of ass like yours?" He leaned in close enough for her to smell the alcohol on his breath.

More cheers erupted from the group when Paul's voice reached their ears.

"Alright fellas now I think you've had enough." At the same moment Miguel appeared beside Sumeragi with a shotgun aimed at Anton's head. "Now step away from the girl"

Sumeragi looked between Anton and Paul when she caught a dark figure behind the latter.

"Paul look out!" but her warning was too late as the figure attacked Paul from behind, starting a fist fight. Miguel got distracted and with that Anton's men jumped him and started another fight.

The two bartenders' were no match for the experienced team of guards and were getting pummelled. Leesa turned to Anton and pleaded "Look I'll go with you just stop hurting them"

Anton looked down to her before roughly grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door.

"You're right, we don't need to be here, we'll have a good time just you and me." The drunken guard laughed as he started to grope her, his hand running up her body.

They were almost out the door when it suddenly flew open and an accompanying fist connected with Anton's face. The guard doubled over to the floor as a very pissed off Neil Dylandy kicked him in the face before he could stand again.

The other guards saw what happened and made a run for Neil, but he quickly took out his pistol and capped a fewknees in quick succession. The five were now writhing on the floor in agony as he started to speak.

"All of you get the hell away from here. And never come back."

They didn't need to be told twice as those who could walk scurried away carrying their wounded comrades and unconscious leader.

Neil did not relax until the start up of their engines was no longer heard. With that he turned his attention to Sumeragi.

"Leesa are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked, his voice laced with worry as he gently grasped her arm.

"I'm fine but they-" she pointed to Paul and Miguel and was interrupted by Paul's cheer.

"Neil Dylandy?" The barkeep's son pried himself off the floor, sporting nothing too serious other than a number of bruises and a broken nose. Paul stopped to help Miguel up but his eyes never left Neil.

"Long time no see Paul."

Once Miguel was on a seat Paul walked up and embraced his adoptive brother.

"Man look at you" He said sizing him up, "Where've you been man? And what happened to your eye? Flynn and Melody will worry about you like crazy. How's Lyle?"

"Wait! You two know each other?" Sumeragi asked curious. Neil started to explain but questions streamed out of the barkeep faster than he could process. Duty overcame the young bartender as he looked around the pub.

"Look stay for a while, we'll all catch up. Let me get everyone back under control" he said looking around the bar at all the people that were still ducked for cover. Miguel started helping others out of cover.

Neil led Leesa to take a seat on the bar stool as Paul walked away to help the patrons.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again running a hand down the arm where Anton had grabbed her.

"I'm fine" she smiled weakly, "I'm just glad you're here" she reached out to touch his cheek as he looked to her. "Thank you"

"Who was that guy?"

Her hand fell to the counter as she answered, "One of Billy's guys, turns out he fired them after our escape?"

"He was drunk out of his mind" He said angrily.

"Worried were you?" She teased "Well there's no need, Anton was way too drunk to do anything."

Some of the patrons were leaving while a good portion took seats by the lounge and started discussing what was going to be known around town by morning.

Paul came over to Neil and Leesa and set down two glasses of whiskey before taking a seat on the other side of the counter.

"Thought we could use a bit of the good stuff tonight." He said, before pushing the glasses to both of them. "Alright Dylandy start talking?"

"I guess I better explain us to Leesa first." He said looking to her as she nodded in agreement. "After my parents died Flynn and Melody took Lyle and myself in. Paul's like a brother to me and Flynn is my uncle on my mother's side."

She listened attentively as both men recounted some highlights of their days growing up together, clearly enjoying the good company.

Neil and Sumeragi managed to convince Paul that the eye patch was needed to relieve a case of double vision. Seeing how neither of them could really explain that he had no eye. They also fabricated a story of how they were co-workers out on a weekend retreat before they had to go back to work; at least that last part was almost true.

"Well it looks like your shooting skills are still top-notch. Double vision or not, Dad's gonna be proud that you're still a good marksman."

After some time spent talking the bar picked up again as more patrons entered all wanting to hear a recount of the night's events. Paul left the couple alone as he went to help Miguel.

"That was a good cover" he said smiling as he turned to her

"Yeah the best we can give him for now." She replied before taking another drink.

Once he was satisfied that she was alright he decided to give her some room.

"Well don't stay up too late. We're gonna need all the tactics we can get for tomorrow, just in case." He said half joking about the way she had handled the situation with Ptolemy earlier.

Leesa laughed at that, "You know I could stay up all night and still have the tactics to kick ass. Join me for a drink, Neil?"

"Well I don't know...I think I've had enough. When I was in highschool alcohol got me in trouble. But you'll probably hear all about it from Paul."

She was slightly drunk now. All of the day's alcohol was starting to get to her as she took his arm and pulled him to sit beside her. "I'd rather hear it from you. Besides alcohol got me in trouble too, but never stopped me though. You can't let those people take away the best you life, Lockon. Like they say, live a little."

She was reverting back into Celestial Being mode, just like during those many nights they spent talking in the cafeteria. Miguel came and refilled their rounds as they continued. Amused, Lockon stayed seated, curious about her past.

"What happened to you in high school?"

"Pretty much the same as now. Minus the shooting, planning, almost dying, everyday. Well, unless you count shooting glares at those with unpure thoughts, planning the assassinations of my teachers and dying under piles of homework."

They both had a good laugh at that.

"And you? What could you have done that would get you in trouble? You don't seem like the bad boy type to me?" She teased.

He smiled fondly, the alcohol was getting to him as well since he spoke without thinking.

"I got a girl pregnant." He took another gulp of his drink not daring to meet her gaze.

Sumeragi looked down in silence for a while, she knew no one was perfect  
and in her eyes he was no exception, but neither was she. They were both  
perfect in their imperfection she thought to herself. After emptying her cup, she swayed in her seat a little before muttering,

"Damn lucky girl."

This took Lockon by surprise. She never ceased to amaze him, and her recent comment just knocked him out of the park.

"Woah" He exclaimed laughing "I think you've had enough" With that he stood to support her.

Yet Sumeragi was hell bent on not leaving the comfort of a bar tonight, "Let me go. Sit down Neil, I'll have had enough when I say. You never know what'll happen tomorrow, today could be the last, it'd be a shame to go without drinking life to the full. You too, drink some more."

He realized that the stress of the day was starting to wear on her and so he gathered up as much sobriety as he had left in him and kept on supporting her as she stood.

"That's really not a good idea."

Yet she surprised him for the second time that night by pushing him down to his seat, "I said sit! I don't want to have to make this an order Lockon. 3 more drinks, what do you say?"

Realizing she was back into tactical commander mode he succumbed to her demands.

"I'll drink if you sit too."

Happy that she'd won Sumeragi took her seat as well as another swig of beer.

"So tell me more about that girl?"

"The damn lucky one?" He asked smiling.

"That exact one." She grinned back, happy to see him laid back for a change, "How, how'd it start?"

He took another swig before recalling his first girlfriend, "We met and dated in highschool. In our final year we slept together during our homecoming."

"Sounds sweet." She said, being supportive "Then what happened? Is that why she left?"

Lockon was halfway to being hammered so he laughed before he took another drink "left, she left alright. She left the world when she died in a car accident." Even though months after her death it was determined he was not the father he always felt guilty for how she left the world.

Sumeragi shook her head, "I stand firm on my point still a damn lucky girl. Luckier than I was anyway."

"What happened to you?" He asked downing his glass.

"Well I tell ya people stare, they all stare like animals. They want to own your body but they could care less about your heart. I had to find that out the hard way, the damn bastard." She said recounting her first high school love and her first heartbreak.

Lockon was now leaning on an elbow as he studied her seriously before saying, "Give me a name and he's dead."

That was unexpected she thought smiling.

"That's sweet of you Lockon. I'll be sure to remember that. It's a promise."

"You bet" He smiled back and winked. As she continued,

"Have to say it was partly my fault too, being too damn naive. And then I got furious...had a record for violence at my school. All for good reasons mind you."

"What reasons would those be?"

"Let's just say that by the time I was done with that school, all the wild beasts have either been tamed, or left the woods."

"Sumeragi the beastmaster. So that's why you're so good at controlling us." He teased

"That's right pet. All brilliant stratagems have to come from somewhere." She joked back, as she checked her wallet "Damn I can't believe I drank all my cash away."

"Well I guess all good things come to an end."

"Aren't you the slightest bit drunk at all?" She wondered glancing up at him in curiosity.

"What's that, might the great Sumeragi Lee Noriega have a lower tolerance for alcohol than another human being?"

"Shut up...I've been drinking longer." She said laughing, "I could outlast you, I'm sure..."

Lockon took out his wallet and laid some cash on the table, "Now what type of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay for a lady"

"That's the spirit! Today I thank god for thee, Lockon Stratos. It's a shame I didn't meet you in highschool."

"Yes it is, but I guess you'll have to settle for the grown up version now, won't you" He said more than a little wasted now.

She raised an eyebrow at his implications "Lockon?" before laughing "good one, as if I could..."

"Am I not good enough Sumeragi-san?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"Not good enough?" She reached out and patted his cheek. "Lockon you're too good, and even as equals, geez, what the heck...I've passed out again haven't I? Am I dreaming?"

The feel of her hand on his cheek brought him unimaginable bliss. He didn't want her to let go and so he laid his own atop hers.

"No dream just two equals enjoying a drink."

"Damn it! I knew this was a dream..." She slumped on the table before mumbling "Not the first one..."

Now a bit concerned he tried again, "Um...Sumeragi-san I'm still here."

"Persistent aren't you?" She looks up. "Drinking is awesome, if only for the reason that I get to dream like this."

"Okay, now we've gotta stop" With that he stood up and offered a hand to her. "Come on we're leaving"

"What?" she sighed, accepting his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular just need to get you away from the booze for a while."

"Whoa hold up... I'm not dreaming. Otherwise I'd be hearing something different at this point. Lockon?"

"What? What would you have me say?" He asked as he steadied her once again.

"You're actually here...wait, then what you said..." She looked up at him with the expression of realization, "this has gotten way out of hand. You um, heard what I said about dreaming...?"

"Yeah I did, but don't worry your secret's safe with me." He smiled as she turned really really red and fumbled for words.

"umm...uh...I ah...ahem. um. So um...now what?"

"Come on let's take a walk, neither of us can drive and I can't leave you alone." He stopped suddenly and steadied himself by the table as the alcohol worked its magic.

"Are we going back to the..." She grabbed Lockon to steady herself, "...to the cabin?"

Once he was more coordinated he secured an arm around her waist. "Do you want to? I'd really rather just breathe some fresh air"

"Usually I'd say this is a bad idea, but heck, we're both drunk." She put an arm around him in return "let's walk...as equals, none of this superior hierarchy crap."

"Sounds good to me." Lockon replied as he waved a goodbye to Paul and Miguel.

They walked out onto the pier. The night air was cold and the beach was deserted save for some seagulls that walked the boardwalk. After some time Lockon spoke up.

"Say you never did tell me, what was the other guy's name? Are you afraid I'll kill him too quickly?"

She laughed at that, "It would be too good for him. His name is Gabe Loweman I checked in on him a couple years ago, he hasn't changed. Still out everyday, lives, drinks, breathes women. Except now he's draggin a wife and a kid with him. I so wanted to stick a gun in his face... but I couldn't."

Noticing her change in mood he stopped their walk and turned to face her. "Hey, I think you deserve way better than that bastard."

"You're one of the few..." she starts but changes her mind, "After um, *clears throat* him, most people wouldn't even come near me. Cost me what few friends I had and earned me the reputation of a slut. Billy only started talking to me a few months after. Truth to be told, I don't blame those people, from the outside...that's probably what it looked like." She looked out into the ocean before adding, "Even now I'm still drinking. I hardly deserve better-"

Some primal instinct had come over Lockon and suddenly he leaned in and kissed her fully. The kiss was soft sweet and unexpected. His lips were like chocolate that made her melt into him and forget her worries. Both were on cloud nine when just as suddenly as it began Sumeragi found the courage to step away.

"We're both drunk, Lockon. This is hardly right." She exclaimed, surprised by his sudden action.

Some of the senses that left him briefly came back as he looked at her, "Um...look I'm sorry it's just...I don't like seeing you so sad. I'm sorry if I've actually upset you more." He added for lack of better words.

"No, no, it's not that..." She breathed trying to get the desire he'd awoken in her back under control "...just, why?"

"Well...I really like you" He said stepping closer. "You don't hide behind false pretences. You're real, strong, courageous and beautiful. Who wouldn't like you?"

"What if everything you see is a false pretence? I left Celestial Being, I've even left you..."

"You were going through a hard time," He said reaching out to tenderly move a hair away from her face. "And before that you thought we died and you blamed yourself."

"Some of you did die." She whispered turning away from his touch.

"That was not your fault we all know the risk of war, at the end of the day casualties happen. They will be avenged that's for sure." He added, at the remembrance of his dead comrades.

"I'm not an idealist, I know that. But I can't help but think that bad things tend to happen to people around me. I wasn't careful enough back then, if I was none of this would've happened. One day that casualty might be you, Lockon."

"Hey, come here" He stepped closer and took her into his arms. "Whatever happens or does not happen to me is not your fault. I'm a soldier and when push comes to shove I get shoved."

"And if you expect me to just sit there in the commander's seat watching you get shoved you're wrong. I won't let anyone else die anymore, especially you Lockon." She said as she let herself cuddled into his shoulder.

"I'm touched" Lockon replied smiling

"We'll win a real victory tomorrow Lockon."

"Hmmm....I don't know if I can wait that long. I'd rather win the battle I'm fighting now."

"You already did." With that she leaned in to kiss him.

**A/N: So the offer of being named after a character still stands. The first to tell me what the Almagest has to do with Ptolemy is in. **

**That's right folks that line was a Killzone: Liberation reference, you know which line I'm talking about. In case your wondering B/N stands for Beta's notice.**

**B/N: I played only Killzone2 so I have no frigin' idea. I'm sure everybody else also doesn't. So write it anyway.**


	7. Morning After

**A/N: I apologize in advance for all the annoying breaks but word and the site wont let me space things out.**

Bright rays of sun pierced through the open window and danced across Sumeragi's face. She savored their warmth, wanting to hang on to the sweet sensation of peace before she remembered the mess she was still in. Finally relenting, Sumeragi opened her eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a peacefully sleeping Lockon next to her. At first she thought it was a dream, and so she was content to just lay there and watch the man of her affections sleep on. But every time he took a breath she felt it tingle on her skin, not to mention the warmth of his body so near had the same affect. She sat up slowly and noticed that she was completely naked; drawing a sheet around herself she looked around their unfamiliar surroundings and realized she had no clue as to where they were.

"L-Lockon? What- you- me-... do you remember anything?" She asked slightly panicked now while nudging his shoulder as he too awoke.

"Woah… what happened?"

"You tell me... well, or maybe its a bit plain to see..." she added while self consciously tightening the sheet around herself.

Lockon located his pants on the floor and managed to put them on before walking to the window. Outside the brilliant sun spilled onto the boardwalk heating all the busy people below. Right across from them was his uncle's pub with a "come in were open" sign already in position.

Images of being in the pub last night flooded Lockon's mind as he turned to Sumeragi with a smile.

"I can see the bar from here. Looks like we didn't make it to the cabin last night" He smiled as he noted the embarrassed look that took her features when she started to vaguely remember.

"Oh my god…the bar…last night…" She didn't finish as she raised a palm to her forehead and flopped down into the covers, still trying to process what recently took place.

"How did we get here?... I don't-"

"Remember" He finished for her "neither do I, at least not that part." He grinned as Sumeragi shot him a look of warning that put him at bay. "Look let's not make an…interesting situation worse. Lets get dressed, have some breakfast and then we'll ask the concierge downstairs what happened."

She nodded in agreement "Yes, and look whatever happened let's just keep it to ourselves for now."

More memories of kissing her at the boardwalk came flooding back to him, _did last night mean nothing_? he wondered as he agreed, although slightly disappointed in her response.

**Break**

Aboard Ptolemy Feldt monitored the perimeter, as Mileina debugged the operating systems software. The job was getting pretty boring, and Feldt soon started missing the mindless banter of her late colleague Christina. She also missed the small chemistry her friend had shared with the late helmsman, Lichty. It was always interesting to watch Lichty's attempts get flagged down by Christy. Feldt sighed missing her friends, people who she now realized were to thank for letting her open up to the crew.

Mileina had heard the sigh and turned to Feldt. Since Sumeragi was not here Feldt took to monitoring things on the bridge. Now the strain of the job was clearly catching up with her collegue.

"Feldt, I'll be fine on my own, you should go rest while you still can."

"Mileina, are you sure."

"Yes" The cheerful girl replied smiling.

"Thanks"

On the way to her room Feldt stopped by the hangar. The gundams were in their designated docking bays standing vigil over rows of walkways. Feldt walked over to Cherudim which at the moment was unoccupied and powered down like the other suits. It was amazing how strikingly similar the suit was to Dynames, it's almost as if Ian anticipated Lockon was coming back, she thought.

As she stood mesmerized by the Gundam, Setsuna floated up beside her.

"Gundam Cherudim…" He stated simply, taking Feldt by surprise.

"Setsuna! Didn't hear you come up." She turned back to Cherudim. "Yes, Lyle's new suit. I was just thinking about how it reminds me of Dynames."

A moment passed as they both stood in silence before Feldt spoke up again.

"I hope Lockon comes back soon."

"Lockon is a Gundam Meister, he will be back."

Feldt smiled at his words but before she could reply Setsuna was already drifting off towards 00. _Some men_ _are always in a hurry_, she thought as she shook her head and headed back towards her room.

**Break**

Lockon and Sumeragi had barely approached the front desk when the clerk lit up at the sight of them.

"Oh, no… what's with that smile?"

Her question was answered promptly when the short joyous man in his mid 20's squealed at the top of his lungs.

"OMG IT'S THE LOVEBIRDS!"

Everyone in the lobby stopped and stared at the two people who caused the man so much excitement. Sumeragi sighed and turned towards the exit.

"Lockon, let's go, I think that's indication enough."

"Look we can't just let him blow his top…besides I'm actually curious."

The young man looked ready to starting dancing with joy as they finally came to a stop in front of him.

"Alright so obviously you know who we are...and what we did last night mind filling us in?"

"Of course of course, you two came in at 2 am. Both hammered yet you couldn't pry your lips off each other long enough for me to ask questions." He giggled as Lockon turned bright red and looked away.

"And after that?"

"He was such a darling," the man pointed at Lockon as he continued, "whispering I love you, every two seconds-"

"Get to the point, please," Sumeragi now annoyed, urged him on. But the clerk was having none of that at his front desk.

"Oooh, , you should be proud that your husband is such a romantic."

Seeing how this was going nowhere fast Sumeragi turned to Lockon in defeat.

"Lockon... I think THAT's indication enough..."

"You said it." He agreed before turning back to the clerk. "Look thanks for the help, we're gonna get going now, bye"

"Until next time, lovebirds" The clerk replied dreamily. Sumeragi shot him an annoyed look over her shoulder.

"Lockon, I'm sorry"

"I'm not." he smiled and winked as he pushed the door open with his back.

Sumeragi was totally unprepared for that and fumbled for words once they were outside.

"Lockon! But... we're in the middle of a war! I'm... your superior... this is...", she was beginning to run out of words "…not good?"

"Look, bits and pieces of last night are coming back to me, and I really did mean what I said."

They stood face to face in the middle of a moderate crowd discussing their feelings openly; she was definitely not prepared for this.

"What did I say last night?"

Lockon remembered, but seeing the mixed feelings upon her features he spared her the details and shrugged it off.

"Look let's just drop it for now and head back to the cabin, now is not the time. Besides I need to check on Ptolemy." Maybe it was nothing more than a one night stand he thought to himself as he swallowed the bitter feeling of regret and turned to walk away from her.

Yet Sumeragi surprised him by grabbing his arm.

"Actually, let's settle this right now. Do you like me, Lockon?"

He heard the faint note of uncertainty in her voice and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think.

"I love you" for a moment she was speechless, and so he tried to compensate "…I mean ah…" but she took a deep breath and finally put her feelings on the line.

"And I, despite the fact that I shouldn't, have feelings for you too. But you do realize how this will complicate things, I mean we're still fighting a war."

He was more than happy at the fact that she still thought of herself as a part of Celestial Being, yet he didn't understand her concern.

"Actually I don't," He led them both to sit on a bench before asking, "please explain."

"Because, as I admit this, I won't be able to let you out of my sight on that battlefield. I don't even know if I can put you on another dangerous mission."

Lockon nodded in understanding, happy to have finally found the root of her concerns. With that he took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You know me; I can take care of myself. Besides, somebody is going to have to watch Setsuna on missions."

"Logically yes, but is love _ever _logical?"

"Was that what I think it was Leesa?" Lockon smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Lockon, be serious, please?"

Her defenses were up and she had reverted to calling him by his codename, yet it still amused him to know he was having such an effect on her.

"We joined Celestial Being to stop world conflicts; I don't see how our relationship could possibly hinder that goal. We'll be fine, please just trust me." He nearly pleaded.

"Prove it to me."

"Your going to have to put me on a mission and trust me for yourself. Come back with me to Celestial Being, and I can show you that nothing will hinder our goal."

Sumeragi sighed in defeat. There was no way she was ready to fight again, but she knew that for Lockon's sake they were going to have to go back to Ptolemy, his health and his eye depended on it, and she did not want to be the one person who hindered him.

"Promise me one thing then."

"What's that?" he asked.

"On the battlefield, never, ever mess up."

Lockon laughed at that, "You know I wouldn't let you down."

"And protect yourself above all else."

"I can't do that" He replied thinking of his comrades. He, as the unofficial leader, was just as responsible for them as she was.

"I knew it." She accused

Lockon shook his head as he realized her ploy.

"But you'll have to put me out there anyways, the others need me."

"You know I can't win this war without you, and putting you out there is like stepping onto the gallows wondering if the person will press the switch."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm trusting you with that switch" He said smiling, as she laughed.

"If only I could have your view on things."

Meeting her gaze once again he asked the question that has been on his mind since they woke up.

"So what do you say, could we try to make this work?"

"What would we tell the others on Ptolemy?"

Relief flooded his heart as she clearly gave the idea a chance.

"We don't have to tell them anything, not if you don't want to." He replied now caressing her palm.

"I think its better that we let them know." She said, smiling as she looked down at their entwined hands, "Although I can't seem to find the words."

"Don't worry about words," he smiled as he leaned in closer, "Not when actions speak so much better." With that he kissed her.

"Lockon..." She managed in between giggling and kissing him back, "Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

The two were so busy with each other they didn't notice the clerk that just came off duty come up to their bench.

"OMG lovebirds, you didn't even make it across the street…" The clerk didn't get to finish because the second Sumeragi heard his voice she grabbed Lockon's hand and both were halfway down the street before he could utter another word.

**Break**

Feldt awoke to the sound of her phone beeping. Rolling over she flipped the screen to the image of Lasse.

"Feldt! Come to the bridge we've found Allelujah."

"Allelujah!" Her eyes widened, "Where is he?"

"Intel from Wang Lieu Mei says he's in an HRL detention center. That's why we couldn't reach him."

"I'll be right there." She whipped on her uniform and was out the door in seconds."

Everyone was already at the bridge when she walked in. A holoprojection of the HRL detention center was in the middle of the room.

"We can't just simply overpower them, their defenses are too tight." Ian remarked.

"Could we set up a diversion?" Lyle spoke up.

"Not without the risk of getting caught." Tieria Interjected.

"We need Sumeragi-san." Feldt said, "If anyone can break him out it would be her."

The team wordlessly agreed as Mileina turned to send out a signal.

**Break**

Lockon and Sumeragi were back at the cabin after an eventful day. First they hid from the clerk all morning then took a long walk down the busy pier during lunch, before watching a sandcastle contest on the beach. All the walking was starting to wear on the space inhabitants and so they both flopped down on the bed to rest.

"Man, I need to start exercising again." Lockon exclaimed as he massaged his sore legs.

"That's the affects of space for you. I feel like we've run a mile." She exclaimed fished in the bag beside them and pulled out his cream. "It's been 48 hours you need another application."

"You just can't wait to get my shirt off can you." He teased

"Shut up, I'm just looking out for your health." She smiled

He obliged by taking off his shirt and laying back to accept her ministrations. He noticed that his chest was again starting to turn blue and was glad she had reminded him of his need.

"You know to be honest, yesterday I pieced together 3 of your strategies before coming up with my own. So you're the real hero for saving Ptolemy." She said while gliding her hands gently over his healing abdominal muscles.

"That's not true" He chuckled, "The kids never stood a chance with me."

"I'm serious, I came up with the same results as you. You even had Ptolemy's retreating coordinates down perfectly. It was all a good plan all I had to change were Seravee and Cherudim's tactics." She finished up and put the canister away.

"Hmm…well what can I say, I guess planning Setsuna's missions paid off." He replied in retrospect.

"About those missions, what did you both do? And where did you learn tactics from?"

She was propped up on her elbow and watched as he closed his eyes and began to recount the aftermath of that fateful battle against Al-Saachez.

"When I woke up in Fershette's med bay…they told me Ptolemy was blown up. I was so angry that they had to cuff me to the bed so that I wouldn't run out there."

He opened his eye once he felt her fingers lightly trace the twin scars on his neck.

"When I was recovering, a man named Fon Spaak brought me tactical books. So I learned from them."

She pictured Lockon helpless aboard the spy shuttle with only books and a stranger to keep him company. A pang of guilt hit her hard as she ran a hand down his jaw.

Seeing her worry he clasped that same hand in his own and looked into her eyes.

"Leesa, I'm okay…that's all in the past now. I'm right here."

She nodded and saw the urge to hold her bright in his eyes, but she knew those arms were not yet ready to do so. Instead she lay down beside him and he turned to face her.

"How was it aboard Fershette?" She asked to break the somber tone.

"Pretty quiet compared to Ptolemy, the alarms never blared and besides Fon, I've never really talked to anyone else. He was a prisoner pilot; I couldn't believe that Celestial Being would do that to people."

He was surprised to see regret on her face when he spoke of Fon.

"You knew about him didn't you?"

"It was one of Celestial Being's ideals that I did not agree with. But I was outnumbered in the vote to force him into fighting." She scooted closer to him and trailed a hand down to his chest. "He was a terrorist you know, he was working for a mercenary unit before we recruited him. Once he was caught I agreed to his detainment but not to his forced combat."

"It's not your fault," he said apologetically for getting too carried away, "I know that would never happen aboard Ptolemy." He smiled and put an arm around her waist.

"I'm thankful that they took care of you, and I'm glad that your back." She said before kissing him lightly at first before they both deepened it to new heights.

Both were still trying to control their urge make out in public, but alone with just the two of them love was ignited by the smallest of things.

The feeling of his lips upon hers was amazing, she never wanted it to end. She felt him shift on top of her before a trail of kisses came down her neck while his hands slid up her shirt and came up to unclasp her bra. Seeing what was going to happen Sumeragi reluctantly broke the kiss and slightly pushed him back, he was now leaning over her looking down into her eyes with confusion etched in his.

"Neil…as much as I want to we can't right now…" she ran a hand lightly over his chest and saw him wince slightly, even though the blue had disappeared he was still healing up. "I don't want to hurt you, your chest is still sore, I can see it."

"I'm fine" he assured but as he leaned down to her again, the light pressure of her hands on his chest really hurt and he stopped in his tracks before doubling over to lay beside her.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried as she ran a hand down his cheek.

"I'll be okay." He rolled onto his back as he squeezed his eye shut and took another wave of pain.

Sumeragi administered the cream again and within moments the waves of pain stopped. After a few minutes he lay content as she stayed propped on an elbow beside him.

"How do you feel?"

"Better…" He turned to her, "I'm sorry, I don't know why that happened."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault." She said stroking his hair, "I'm worried, they seem to be getting more frequent. We need to get you treated at Ptolemy."

As if on cue his phone started ringing on the table beside him. He sat up under her protests and swung his legs to the floor as he flipped open his phone. The image of the crew gathered at the bridge popped up on his display. Sumeragi came over to sit beside him, when she saw the worried faces of her team.

"Sumeragi-san, Lockon, we've found Allelujah." Ian announced, as Feldt relayed the data to the both of them.

Relief flooded her at those words, but she went cold as the data Feldt had sent finally revealed what they wanted.

Allelujah was held in a state-of-the-art detention center heavily guarded by A-laws forces as well as the regular army. Automatic cannons and 30 squads of land armor would make an attack very tricky if not impossible.

"So you need a plan." Sumeragi stated a bit nervously.

"Please Sumeragi-san," Feldt spoke up, "he's been imprisoned for 4 years."

Sure enough her crew spoke up in agreement, as everyone urged her on.

"STOP IT!" she yelled taking everyone by surprise. "Stop imposing your expectations on me, my plans will put you all in danger." With that she made a beeline for the door, but Setsuna's words stopped her in her tracks.

"Sumeragi-san, you are the only one capable of planning such a mission and nobody will blame you if we loose. Please lend us your strategies, we need to get Allelujah, our comrade and Gundam meister out of there, and we would die trying if that's what it takes."

She stood still, with her back to all of them. Lockon processed what just took place and turned back to the crew.

"Setsuna, don't pressure her. I'm com-"

"Lockon, save the data. I'll need to review it for the mission plan." With that she left without another word.

Lockon stared after her with a mixture of joy and surprise, so it was Mileina that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yay! Does this mean she's coming back?" Mileina asked with joy as everyone else stood in happiness.

"We'll call you when she's ready." Lockon replied before bidding his friends farewell and walking out after her.

**HRL Detention center**

Darkness was all that awaited him when he opened his eyes. He had grown used to it, the cloth covering his mouth, the searing pain of his throbbing arms as they stayed bound behind him. The first days he was here there was much torture, many of the higher ranked bigwigs thought they could break him with just one more punch, but even they couldn't crack a super soldier, and so growing tired of their fruitless game they tied him up and sent him to this dark cell.

The only thing that kept Allelujah from completely giving up was the days he would get to see Marie. He noticed the regular routine of the A-Laws to come question him sometimes Marie would be accompanying them, other times she would do the questioning. Either way Allelujah tried to get through to Marie Parfacy, but it seemed like the dominant Soma personality would have none of that. He spent days praying for a miracle, for a small chance that Marie would resurface but now he believed that if he ever wanted to see Marie, _his_ Marie, again it would have to be away from this place.

So he sat in the darkness, biding his time, waiting for the right moment and the right people to be in the room, before he can pull off some attempt at escape. Even if it just ends up being an attempt, Allelujah would gladly risk his life just to see Marie again.

**Break**

Lockon knocked softly before entering her room. Sumeragi stood silently gazing out the window as the rain began to fall. Lockon sighed, relieved to find that she had not run off this time. He quietly came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he kissed her shoulder.

She nodded, before turning around to face him.

"We need to get him out of there. I'm going back to Ptolemy tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you" He smiled

"Yes, then they can heal you." She smiled mischievously, tracing his shoulder. "And you can give me a repeat performance of last night, one I will remember."

"That I'd love to do," He whispered into her ear. "But I'd also like to help break Allelujah out."

She frowned slightly at that, but without a word wrapped her arms around his neck in an intimate hug. All the while wondering how she could keep him from harms way.

The next day Sumeragi sat opposite Lockon. Both watched the news while enjoying a cup of coffee as the orbital elevator started to ascend.

"How did your meeting with Ian go?" he asked about the conference she requested with the ship's engineer just before they left this morning.

"He relayed the ships new logistics to me." She replied carefully.

Lockon knew something was up, she had all of the new data on the laptop in front of her. Yet he let it drop for now and took in the orbital scenery, surely she would tell him in time.

"Any orders for the Almagest?" He asked, once they reached low orbit.

"We'll cover it in the mission briefing." She stated blandly without looking up.

Once the seatbelt sign went off, Lockon floated over to sit beside her.

"Leesa, did I do something wrong?"

"Neil…" She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just there's a lot to process here and its stressing me out."

"Hey, if you need help I'm right here." He nodded, thinking he understood.

"Thanks," she reached up to stroke his cheek "but I'll be fine. Just need time."

He shook his head, "What you need is a break." Before reaching over and closing the lid of her laptop.

She smiled and without protest leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped and arm around her. Little did he know that it was Almagest that was bothering her. Ever since Ian had given her a complete and unabridged report on the machine as well as who would be piloting it she was more than a little worried. The machine's true capabilities were very unstable, so she and the engineer made a pact to keep that part of the Almagest hidden from Lockon, at least for now.

Hours after the elevator ride, Lockon docked the personnel carrier with Ptolemy and they boarded the lift into the ship. As they ascended, Sumeragi's agitation was getting the best of her as she started pacing the tight quarters.

"Everything's gonna be okay" He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her pacing.

But Sumeragi knew what was going to happen once this lift stopped, and she prayed that he wouldn't hate her for it later. With 2 levels to go she pecked his cheek and whispered a hushed 'I'm sorry' just before the doors opened to reveal the crew on the other side.

Everyone cheered as Sumeragi stepped out and followed a very happy Feldt and Mileina to the bridge. Lockon stepped out to follow her, curious about the note of fear he picked up in her last words. But before he could take more than 2 steps Ian, Lasse and Tieria greeted him and led him another way.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Lockon." Tieria said over his shoulder as he led the way.

"Agreed, it was starting to get boring without your usual irish humor around." Ian remarked on his right flank.

"Thanks guys. It's good to be back."

It was not until the last door opened and revealed behind it did Lockon find the situation quite strange.

"Lockon, good to see you again."

"Likewise, doc. Guys what are we doing in the med bay? I should be prepping Almagest."

"I'm sorry Lockon but you'll be sitting this one out. You're not going near that machine until you're healed." Ian replied as he stepped forward.

"Old man you were the one who told me one eye is good enough."

Ian shook his head, "Not the eye Lockon, we'll fix that later on when we rendezvous with our 2 surgical specialists. I'm talking about the Argyria."

Lockon chuckled, "If my eye is good enough then I can handle the Argyria for now." He replied knowing full well the unbearable pain his symptoms now brought him. "I'm off to the hanger?"

As soon as his back was turned Lasse pulled out a tranq. gun and within seconds a dart released it's drug into his system. Lockon was on his knees fast, Tieria and Ian rushed forward to catch him.

"I'm sorry Lockon, but these are Sumeragi's orders."

Lasse's last words were all he registered as the drug took him into the blackness.

"I feel like a scumbag for doing that." Lasse admitted once they put Lockon inside the pod.

"It was the best way to do it; otherwise we would have risked hurting him, had we used force." Tieria replied as they walked with to the observation bay.

Feldt came running towards them from around the corner.

"Sumeragi-san told me what happened, is he going to be okay?"

"He will be just fine Feldt, I expect a full recovery within a week." Dr. Moreno reassured as he stepped into the observation room.

"Where is Sumeragi-san now?" Lasse asked the tech

"After giving us the mission plan she locked herself in her room." Feldt replied, remembering the look of pain that crossed her mentor's face when she explained Lockon's situation.

"I guess she's not completely hell bent on coming back." Ian remarked as he changed course for the gun pods while Lasse and Feldt headed for the bridge leaving Tieria to head for his gundam.

**A/N:** My computer is still being repaired, so next chapter will be a while. Now Reviews, you got em, I need em, please review.


	8. With Guns Blazing

**With Guns Blazing**

**A/N: I'm still battling with the page breaks in the editing function of the site, if you've got any suggestions your help would be much appreciated.**

_I__ have been patiently sitting__ for the past 4 years, another 20 minutes until my plan is set in motion are nothing_, Allelujah thought as he stared into the darkness. His plan was rash and hasty, but he did not care, seeing Marie for the first time in 4 years caused his sanity to take a back seat. All that mattered was getting to her and getting them both out of here. He had never fought them when they came to take his chains off for feeding time, his will to fight left him 4 years ago when he learned his comrades were dead. Now all he concentrated on was his plan, which of course involved the two dim witted guards posted to keep him locked up.

The metal door whooshed open, with it a broad ray of light blinded Allelujah. Two men on the other side approached him with a plate of food. Once his eyes adjusted he noted his two regular guards before him, Corporal Horace and Private Shane. Horace was a burly and arrogant man who would not advance past his current rank. Shane was skinny, tall and cruel, he seemed to think he was god's gift to the universe and because of that usually took part in making fun of superiors with Horace. These two had made his life hell in his first year of imprisonment; they tortured him for information in hopes of getting promoted quickly. Now Shane came behind Allelujah to undue his chains as Horace stood in front and started his round of put downs.

"You super soldiers may be tough but you're nothing to write home about."

"Yeah, I don't know why that Dyson acts so high and mighty I bet we could lock him up in here just like you." Shane joined in from behind, as he undid the leg chains.

Shane bellowed a hearty laugh as Horace joined in. "Yeah and that cold bitch Peries-"

But those were the last words Horace would ever say because as soon as the handcuffs were off Horace received a kick to the throat. Before Shane could process what just occurred his neck was snapped and he hit the ground cold. _That's for my dead comrades_ he thought before taking their pistols and running towards to the door.

**Break**

Still aboard Ptolemy, Tieria sat in the Cockpit of Seravee reviewing his mission plan with a glorious smile. He was in such a good mood that he turned to Lyle in Cherudim's cockpit stationed beside him.

"Now that Sumeragi-san is back we won't have any problems"

Lyle looked up from his monitor surprised, usually he was the one that started any conversation with the meister, but he liked the new change.

"I didn't know we had any." He teased.

Tieria only rolled his eyes and went back to work, thinking of how this was defiantly Lockon's brother. But before he could say anything Feldt relayed the message of finding Marina Ismail in the detention center. He immediately sent the data to Setsuna.

"Is everyone ready?" The voice of Sumeragi came over all speakers. Everyone's reply was registered; satisfied she gave her signature commands. "Operation Allelujah Rescue, Mission Start."

With that Lasse put the ship into full power as they dove into the earth's atmosphere. Feldt started a 300 second countdown clock which appeared on all head's up displays. Everyone knew that it was big risk to take, but for Allelujah's sake they would gladly risk their lives.

**Break**

Allelujah took some time as his eyes adjusted to the brilliant light of day, after years in darkness it was a welcomed, albeit painful, relief. He locked the cell door and took off down the corridor when he heard someone approaching. Marie, wherever she was would be found today, that he was sure of, for that he would die trying.

Allelujah slowed down as the boot steps drew closer, with his back against the wall he waited in ambush as the unfortunate soldier drew closer. Once in range Allelujah seized the young A-law and pinned him against the wall, holding him by the throat.

"Don't make a sound"

The young man was frightened beyond belief as he looked into the grey and gold eyes of the former prisoner and nodded.

"Where is Soma Peries?"

For a split second some of the soldier's resolve came back as he held his head higher.

"I wont-" But it was cut short as Allelujah tightened his grip around the soldier's throat. He did not have time for stupidity.

"Alright…Alright" He gasped.

With that Allelujah eased his grip a bit, as the soldier continued.

", is in the conference room down the hall, second door."

At that Allelujah let him go and the young man crumpled into a heap on the floor. However the sweet relief flooding into his heart did not last long as he heard the bolt of a gun aimed at his head.

"Let's go" Allelujah commanded as he pulled the man to his feet and followed his lead.

**Break**

Soma sat on the sofa as she spoke with Colonel Sergei Smirnov.

"I'm sorry, but I did not come across the name Marie in any of the dossiers." Sergei spoke as she looked to his image on her screen.

"Are you sure? Did you check through all the old files?" She almost pleaded

"Positive, what is this about?"

Soma thought back to the way the prisoner spoke to her, he was so convinced that she was this Marie. But if that's true why could she not remember?

"Soma?" Sergei asked, noticed her lost in thought.

"It's nothing, just some research I'm following up on." _To hell with failed experiment E-57 I am and always will be Soma Pieres, he's just playing mind games_, she silently convinced herself.

Sergei knew something was bothering her, but he dropped it for now.

"Have you given any thought on my offer?" He asked, changing the subject.

His offer had been on her mind ever since he asked her, but she just didn't know if she was meant for normal life, what did that even feel like? Was her existence not strictly for fighting wars? These questions plagued her and so she took her time to carefully ponder his generous offer.

"I have Colonel, and-" A knock on the door interrupted her to his dismay.

"I'm sorry Colonel but I must go."

"I understand" he nodded, "Just be careful out there."

With a nod she hung up before speaking. "Come in"

One of her corporals, Diaz stood at the entrance. "Ma'am…" but before he could finish he was knocked unconscious and thrown across the room.

Soma drew her pistol in one fluid motion and aimed for the door.

"Show yourself!"

"Marie, don't shoot…" The gentle voice of Allelujah pleaded from the other side as he took cover by the doorway.

"I'M NOT MARIE!" She yelled before firing off some warning shots in his direction. Who was he? Who was he to take all this away from her, her chance at happiness? "Surrender or I will kill you E-57"

"Marie, please just listen to me, I-" he stopped as the click of a gun was heard behind his head.

"Drop it." The deep and dangerous voice of the owner commanded.

Allelujah admired this ordinary soldier's stupidity and with that aimed a perfect punch at his gun hand. But it was Allelujah who turned out surprised when the soldier not only evaded his attack but disarmed and pinned him against the wall, much in the same way he had pinned Corporal Diaz.

Soma came out with her gun drawn to the scene before her. She turned to the man who held Allelujah by the throat.

"Lieutenant Dyson, thank you for the assist."

"My pleasure, Lieutenant." The man replied smiling, his cold dark eyes never leaving Allelujah's as he held him at bay. "A failed experiment is no match for real super soldiers."

Allelujah was surprised at the revelation. The man in front of him, with the short black spiky hair and cold dark eyes was technically his brother. That explained his incredible speed and strength.

"E-57, you killed our comrades that day in the training facility. You will pay with your life." With that his grip slowly started tightening around Allelujah's throat, the Meister viscously fought against him. That's when Soma's hand shot out and rested on the Lieutenant's.

"Stop"

He looked to her in confusion, but eased up never the less.

"We can use him to bait Celestial Being."

Allelujah's eyes widened, his friends were still alive. Incredible joy filled his sense as his instinct to stay alive soared even higher. He struggled harder against Lt. Dyson but it seemed wasted effort as the Lieutenant's hold never wavered. Lieutenant Peries extracted some cuffs, yet before she could get close enough to restrain Allelujah a huge explosion shook the building to it's foundations, everyone was caught off guard as the room fell atop the three of them.

**Break**

Setsuna jumped out of 00 and ran to Allelujah's holding cell. Opening the door he saw an empty chair and two dead guards beside it.

"Sumeragi-san, he's not here. Allelujah's escaped, I'm heading out for Marina Ismail."

"Not there? How could he not be there?" Tieria shouted over the comm.

"The intel should be correct" Feldt transmitted

"Setsuna wait!" but Sumeragi was cut off from the Meister as he ran towards the lower levels of the building. _Damn it, just like last time _she thought, as she prayed that he would run into Allelujah on the way.

"Sumeragi-san, any changes to the plan?" Tieria asked

"No, keep holding your ground Seravee. Cherudim get ready to divert fire."

"Roger that!" Lyle spoke up as he pulled his rifle into position before turning to Haro.

"What do you say , ready to show Neil he's not the only one with talent?" He asked patting the robot on the head.

"Aim & fire, Aim & fire." The orange ball chirped, as Lyle did just that.

**Break**

Allelujah pulled the last piece of concrete off himself as he looked at the chaos around him. Neither one of the Lieutenant's were anywhere to be found, he stood up desperately and began calling out for Marie.

"Marie! Marie! Where are you?"

Just then Sumeragi's prayers were answered as someone tackled him to the floor, seconds before bullets whizzed by over head. The stranger returned fire before shoving Allelujah to the side wall for cover. Both were crouched near the corridor's wall and he got a closer look at his rescuer.

"Setsuna?" He asked with a grin.

Setsuna drew back to reload and tossed him a Celestial Being communicator.

"Follow these directions to Arios."

The firefight between Setsuna and the two Lieutenants resumed as Allelujah looked at the map.

"Arios?"

"Your new Gundam!" The Meister shouted before lobbing a grenade and running across the corridor to his destination. Allelujah took the opposite route and followed the directions to his rendezvous point.

**Break**

Soma and Lt. Dyson took cover as the grenade impacted. A squad of soldiers came to back them up just as the wall behind them blew open and hordes of Katharon forces stormed through.

"Lt. Dyson, Lt. Peries, we'll hold them off, go after the prisoner." 2nd Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov shouted above the chaos.

"Thanks." They both yelled in unison before taking off towards their targets.

"I've got E-57" Soma shouted, and before he could object she disappeared after his trail. He changed course towards Setsuna's route.

"Sumeragi-san, Allelujah has been found." Setsuna's broken transmission made it to Ptolemy with news that delighted everyone.

"Deploy Arios" She ordered

Lasse ascended the ship as Mileina launched the Gundam, he hoped that Allelujah would be the one to bring it back. After deploying, Ptolemy once again dove to the depths of the ocean."

_This should be the place_ he thought to himself, as he came to a stop in the empty stretch of hallway. Moments later the building rocked from another impact, glass and debris rained over Allelujah as he backed away. When the dust cleared an orange Gundam, much akin to Kyrios, stood before him with the cockpit open and ready to go.

"Arios, my Gundam" Allelujah exclaimed in awe, before making a run for the hatch.

"Freeze" Soma shouted after him as bullets whizzed past him.

Allelujah did just that and turned to face Marie once again.

"Marie-"

"I'm not Marie, I don't listen to traitors." She yelled as she held him at gunpoint

"You are Marie." He shouted back as he began to walk towards her. "Marie Parfacy, don't you remember me, Allelujah?"

At the mention of his name flashbacks of the institute assaulted her brain. _She heard his voice, her voice, the feeling of being inside a pod, he was smiling as she felt him through the glass._ Soma dropped her gun and sank to the floor clutching her head.

"Marie!" Allelujah shouted with worry as he made a dash for her, but 2nd Lt. Smirnov's bullets forced him into cover. He stood helpless as they tended to her. _I'm sorry Marie, I hate to leave you now, now that you're so close._ He looked at the open hatch of Arios,_ but I will come back for you. I promise._ With final resolve Allelujah made a dash for the Gundam. The regular soldier's did not stand a chance at hitting him so he jumped into the waiting cockpit, and started his Gundam. He saw them take Marie away, and vowed to get his woman back.

**Break**

Marina ran alongside Setsuna down the blazing hallways. Double 0's cockpit was straight ahead, when a strong voice behind them forced them into cover.

"Give it up Celestial Being, you're not getting away."

Setsuna fired shots at the soldier but they failed to even distract him. Lt. Dyson's return fire hit Setsuna right in the arm.

"Setsuna!" Marina yelled alarmed, but he motioned for her silence as he studied his enemy. This was no ordinary soldier, he thought while holding his bleeding arm. A strategy started to formulate in Setsuna's head but was saved from its subpar execution as Katharon forces emerged and engaged the super soldier. Seeing their chance Setsuna grabbed Marina and they dashed inside Double 0.

As soon as Double 0 started moving, Lyle moved in to cover the retreating Gundams. Sniping down 5 more GN-XIII units to everyone's surprise.

Sumeragi watched in amazement, she had not expected such strong results from a beginner.

"All Gundams' move into retreat phase B2"

"Roger that."

She smiled when she heard the Meisters replies, with Allelujah's voice now amongst them. Seeing her team safely retreat unharmed Sumeragi leaned back and allowed herself a heavy sigh of relief. God had truly been on their side today.

**- - -**

**Beta's notice: "Well I said, hey hallelujah,**

**I'm gonna come on sing the praise, **

**Let the spirit come on through you. **

**We got innocence for days."**


	9. Windless

**A/N: I am sorry I know I took forever with this update, thanks for the brilliant reviews you're all amazing. Since my last song suggestion was an epic fail I'll choose tracks from the actual Gundam 00 ost, so when you get to the med bay scene play Windless from the Gundam 00 ost 1. The link will be on my profile. Enjoy!!!!!  
**

**Gundam 00 Chapter 9  
**

Allelujah undid the chains of his suit before collapsing onto the bench with an exhausted sigh. That much action after 4 years of imprisonment would take some getting used to. Once finished undoing his arm clasps he studied his raised hands before him, thinking of how only moments ago these same hands took lives. _What was that back there? All that anger, the 2 soldier's I killed? Where did it all come from? _His mind could only conclude one explanation for his rash behaviour.

"Hallelujah..." He whispered,

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Tieria enter and offer him a steaming mug.

" Hallelujah? What is that, the nickname they gave you?"

Allelujah looked up and smiled, never had he thought Tieria of all people capable of humour.

"You look tired, have some tea."

"Thanks, Tieria." The grateful Meister took the cup and enjoyed the first sweet taste of coming back to Celestial Being. Before he could take a second gulp his comrade started his round of questioning.

"Why did you let the federation capture you?"

Allelujah met his eyes with an amused smirk. Tieria never changed, always going straight to the matter at hand. His appearance for the past 4 years, also didn't age even a little bit.

"That time in space I..."But before he could begin Lyle walked in.

Allelujah stared in shock at first, not believing his eyes. When the supposedly dead Meister started talking, Alleljuah jumped up with wide eyes.

"Lockon! But how?!"

The very real Meister in front of him only smiled

"You know, I'm really getting tired of that reaction. You should save it for later on."

It was only when he spotted Tieria laughing did he apologize to the new Meister.

"You haven't changed one bit Allelujah, and frankly that's a good thing. Welcome back to Celestial Being, we've got so many surprises for you."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

studied his patients' healing chart on display beside the pod.

"How is he?"

The concerned voice of Sumeragi took him by surprise, he didn't hear her enter.

"It's a good thing you got him here when you did. The Argyria had advanced pretty far, despite the medication he was using. It's going to take longer than usual to heal him completely, not to mention he'll be thoroughly exhausted after this procedure." Noticing her ashen face he added, "But never the less he will make a full recovery."

She breathed a little easier at those words but never took her eyes off Lockon. Some part of her felt guilty for not getting him aboard sooner.

"Thank you doctor."

nodded before raising a comforting hand to her shoulder. "You saved his life by having him moved to the holding cells 4 years ago. He'd be dead instead of here right now, so don't blame yourself for this."Sumeragi gave him the faintest of smiles as he nodded and walked out leaving her alone with Lockon.

The Meister was heavily sedated and did not stir as the laser continuously scanned over him, healing the affected areas on his chest. The dark blue was slowly disappearing with each scan, but it still had a long way to go according to the display panel that read a 43.6% complete progress report.

Relieved now that he was going to be alright, Sumeragi put a hand to the glass. Except unlike last time, he didn't open his eyes. She continued to gaze down at his shirtless body, thinking of how only moments ago she admitted her feelings to him, when the echo of light footsteps drifted in from the hall, interrupting her thoughts. Thinking that it was none other than Feldt, she took one last look at Lockon before silently slipping out the opposite entrance.

She knew Feldt had a thing for Lockon, the mission tech was always at a loss for words when he was around. So not wanting to shatter the young girl's heart Sumeragi had decided to wait until Lockon woke up before making any part of their relationship public. Not to mention she was still a bit afraid of the new found love between them, images of their night at the hotel have slowly started coming back. It seemed like such an impulsive thing to do, but at the same time it felt right. In fact it felt so right that she was worried about what this was going to do to their performance on the battlefield.

These thoughts circled her mind as she rounded the corner only to stop at the sight before her. There was Allelujah, standing beside her door, dressed in his new uniform and carrying a bottle of wine. A huge grin graced her features as her friend and Gundam Meister smiled back at her.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Lockon was heavily sedated but his mind wandered on the abyss between sleep and awake. He wanted to sleep but the constant feeling of dull pain nagged him back to his current state. Moments ago he forgot the irritating pain when he heard or rather felt a gentle presence watching over him. Instinctively he thought it was Sumeragi, he missed her already.

When they boarded the ship he was confused by the guilt he saw eating her up from inside. Now he understood her unease and all he wanted to do was talk and reassure her that he was in no way angry with her.

Soon the feeling of her presence left him and he was all alone again. _It couldn't be her she wouldn't leave, would she? Would she come back? Or was she having second thoughts?_ These questions ran on a loop within his mind as he lay under the lasers mercy remembering the first time they met.

_Ptolemy I Hangar bay_

"_So this is the Ptolemy, what do you think?" Ian turned to their first recruit and new pilot of Dynames._

"_Everything's great." Lockon replied as he looked up to his new suit, prepped for battle in the hangar bay._

_The Engineer studied their new recruit, not really impressed with his formal answer when their tactical forecaster walked out from the elevator studying some reports on hand._

"_Ian I need the ordinance charts from the weapons bay..." She stopped before the two and looked up from her work._

_Their eyes met immediately and he studied the gorgeous woman in front of him. Neil signed up thinking that from now on he was only going to take orders from old men, but seeing her for the first time he felt relieved in a way. In her eyes he saw a kindred spirit, a person who hated war just as much as he did, but would do everything in her power to prevent them. He also could not deny the instant attraction he felt between them right then and there._

"_This is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, our tactical forecaster." Ian brought him out of his thoughts before turning to her, "Sumeragi-san this is? Wait did you pick a codename yet?"_

_Neil smiled as he extended a hand, "Lockon Stratos, Pilot of Dynames."_

"_Nice to meet you" She smiled back at him as she grasped his hand. He noted how light and smooth her slender hand felt in his. When she continued on her way, her eyes did not leave his until she turned the next corner._

"_I think I'm going to like it here"_

_Ian smiled, now pleased with the new response._

The distant memories kept him company, as his healing continued and it was not long before he felt another concerned presence gaze down at him.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"Soma Peries, that's the name of the HRL super soldier..." Sumeragi stated as she poured another glass of wine.

Allelujah only shook his head, "I wonder why I didn't notice before. Marie was the only one who could interfere with my quantum brainwaves."

Studying the glass in his hands Allelujah continued, "When I was captured, they told me you all died. At first I didn't believe them, but as the years went by I just wanted to rot away."

"Allelujah..."Sumeragi whispered sympathetically as he looked up to her.

"But that's changed, you're all alive and so is she. Now all I want to do is get her back."

She was happy that he had found someone to love and cherish on this battlefield, but from what she saw Soma Peries was not the girl he spoke of so fondly. Sumeragi definitely did not want her friend to get hurt, so she voiced the obvious.

"But she's our enemy"

"I know" He sighed and hung his head.

"On top of that, the superhuman facility you..."

Images of that fateful day flashed before his eyes at the mention. He hated to be the one who brought pain and grief to his own kind, he especially hated the new breed of anger he had created within Lt. Dyson but now there was no going back.

"I know...I killed my brothers and sisters, Marie will probably hate me when she finds out. But even if I'm hated..."

"I envy you."Sumeragi cut in before taking a drink. "You've found a reason to fight, I can only hide and think of reasons not to."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." He replied smiling up at her. "You joined Celestial Being because you agreed with Aeolia's plans right?"

"Of course I did, I wanted to end conflicts. But it's different now, before I was only trying to erase my abominable past, now...I just want to protect what I have."

She thought of Lockon, still healing in the med bay. Nearly losing him once was bad enough, she did not want to tempt fate by putting him out there again. However as she studied Allelujah's concerned gaze, she realized that her subordinates, no her family relied on Lockon just as much as she did. And no matter what, he would inevitably go back into battle.

"You're here for a reason, Sumeragi-san. Otherwise why would you help us? Why would you break me out of that prison?" Then he smiled up at her, "You can protect what you have if you defend it well."

She smiled at his words, the Allelujah before her had really matured over the years. They raised their glasses in a high toast celebrating their reunited family.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

At the HRL detention center Lt. Dyson walked down the miraculously unharmed halls of the barracks wing. A newly promoted corporal stood guard at the door to his destination.

"Lt. Dyson sir, is not expecting any visitors."

"Stand down Corporal. I'm checking up on her." He commanded, not in the mood to deal with still green subordinates.

"Sir, I have my orders, I can't-"

The Corporal didn't stand a chance against the speed of a super soldier. Lt. Dyson quickly grabbed the arm that blocked his way and twisted it behind the young man's back, making him cry out in pain.

"Listen to me, you common soldier. I outrank you, that means, when I give an order you obey it. Is that understood?" He spoke into his ear while slowly twisting his arm even more, before pinning the man against the opposite wall.

The Corporal was in so much pain that he could only manage a slight nod. But the Lieutenant wanted spoken answers from subordinates; he was on the verge of giving the man hell when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Lt. Soma Peries standing behind him, wearing a collard green army shirt and uniform pants, the door to her room was ajar behind her.

"Forgive my subordinate; he will not disobey you again. Please come in Lieutenant Dyson."

To the young corporal's relief the superior officer let him go without a word, he sunk to the floor and nursing his shoulder as both Lieutenants left him.

As soon as she closed the door, Soma turned on her comrade.

"Diego, I wish you wouldn't do that. It was unnecessary."

The Lieutenant only smiled.

"These Soldiers are soft, no wonder we were attacked. Besides what I did to him is nothing compared to what we've been put through."

Images of the gruelling body modifications shot through both of them at his last mention. Endless trials of muscle reconstruction through precision surgery was the norm at the super soldier base. Scientists in pursuit of excellence did not care to ease the suffering of the young people entrusted to their care.

Diego was the first to shake off the unpleasant thoughts as he remembered his reason for stopping by.

"Are you okay?" Genuine concern was laced in his voice, as he looked worried and studied her carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, grateful that she was the only one he ever showed his true self to. Seeing that he was still unconvinced she reached out and cupped his cheek, "Just stop bullying my subordinates, okay."

He chuckled at that before teasing her with a mock salute "Yes ma'am"

Soma laughed at his display, happy to see him relax. It was not often he joked around, ever since they started working together during E-57's first year of imprisonment he was always the level headed silent type. Once he was revealed as a super soldier she had learned that Diego was undergoing enhancements at the base when the winged Gundam attacked it that day. After the carnage he was the only one who survived, and like her was the last of his kind.

Full of vengeance and fury Soma found a kindred spirit within him. Ever since they've captured Allelujah the two have grown closer, even though neither could understand exactly why. Now they stood inches apart and the worry returned to his features. He pulled her into an intimate hug, savouring the closeness of her in his arms as she leaned into him.

"What happened out there with E-57?" He whispered in her ear moments later.

She drew back enough to look into his eyes, before recalling that strange day.

"I don't know, it was just sudden pain and recollections of events I can't remember. Probably residual quantum brainwave interference."She closed her eyes and shook her head, as he still held her close and listened carefully, "look can we just drop it, please."

"Of course."

Diego reached up and put a stray strand of her silver hair behind her ear. In his arms right there in that moment she was all he had left, there was nothing in this world he could deny her.

"Thank you." She smiled before kissing his cheek and leaning into his shoulder.

Neither soldier understood this twisted concept of love that was slowly developing between them, but nevertheless it provided them with an escape, it's moments like these that they think of themselves as true human beings.

The moment was cut short as a soft knock was heard on her door, they both stepped apart. Soma opened the door to find Colonel Sergei Smirnov on the other side.

"Colonel, please come in." She smiled and stepped back as he entered, his warm eyes full of relief at the sight of her unharmed.

"Soma, I'm so glad you're okay." He began when his eyes settled on her visitor.

Recognizing their new visitor Diego snapped to attention and saluted one of the two superior officers he fiercely respected; Sergei returned the salute as he looked to the Lieutenant.

"Oh, Colonel this is-"

"We've met, Lt. Dyson called me as soon as he heard about you" Seirgei smiled to the man before him, "At ease Lieutenant, you do not have to be formal around me. Soma speaks highly of you."

Diego looked to the Colonel with nothing but pure respect. Soma had told him all about her missions with Seirgei against the Gundams, he admired the man's competence as well as his cunning skills.

"Thank you sir," Diego relaxed before smiling to Soma, "I hope they were all good things."

Sergei laughed, "Nothing less. We need more officers like you; it's a shame A-laws has the both of you now. You would have been a welcomed addition."

"It would be an honour anytime Sir."

For the rest of the night the three of them swapped war stories in comfortable company. Sergei recalled that every time he checked up on her, mention of Lt. Dyson always came up on her end of the conversation. He was glad to finally meet the man that put such a bright smile on her face, as he sat amused to see the love that was so oblivious to them. Seeing her happy made him smile, and so he thanked the powers that be for having gotten to see them like this. Not as super soldiers or subordinates but as his future daughter, and who he hoped would be his future son in law.


	10. Celestial Being

**A/N: **Happy thanks giving!!!!! Here you are folks chapter 10, I'd like to thank my awesome betas Sieg and Phaenilix for their amazing creative additions, this chapter would not be what it is without you guys.

Also thanks to Zammy and Princesa de la Luna for being my longest running fans, you guys rock and keep me on the ball.

Gundam 00 Chapter 10: Celestial Being

Sumeragi sat at her desk, weighing her reasons to go into battle. The ideal of ending conflicts as quickly as possible was no longer her top priority. It would take a lot more than a few quick battles to win over and protect this world.

Beside her lay pictures of her old crew. She watched their smiling faces and realized that now, she fought to protect them, and avenge the ones they'd lost. Sumeragi traced the faces of Chris and Lichty as Allelujah's words from a few days ago rang through her mind: _you can protect what you have if you defend it well._ She was not giving up on her crew, her new family, especially not since they've been reunited. With renewed resolve she got up and headed for the door, having finally decided to return to Celestial Being.

Her resolve nearly disappeared when she opened her door to find Feldt standing on the other side, about to knock. Sumeragi had purposely avoided everyone after her talk with Allelujah, needing time to find the right words to say to her subordinates, especially Feldt, as she did not want to disappoint her protégé with meaningless excuses.

"Feldt...I wasn't expecting you..." Sumeragi trailed off as she invited the girl in.

"I just wanted to drop these off for you; for when you're ready to put them on." The mission tech was carrying a neatly folded pink uniform, as well as a black and green one underneath it. She placed the uniforms on the table top.

Feldt looked exhausted, no doubt from taking on her extra duties. Feeling bad about the situation, Sumeragi decided to surprise her with her decision, "I've made up my mind. I'm coming back to Celestial Being."

Feldt could not withhold her enthusiasm as she broke out a huge grin and embraced her mentor. Surprised, Sumeragi welcomed the friendly gesture and returned the hug. She thought it would take a lot more convincing to get Feldt to believe her, but that seemed not to be the case.

Feldt, with her eyes shiny with unshed tears, turned to look at her mentor once more. "Thank you Sumeragi-san! Thank you so much! We will all be able to do our best now!"

"No Feldt, thank _you_. Thank you for always believing in me." Sumeragi smiled.

When they stepped apart, Sumeragi walked over to inspect the uniforms. "So the pink one's mine but who does this one belong to?" She looked back to Feldt while holding up the black, grey and green uniform.

"That one's for Lockon, I'll leave it with you for now." A small, secretive smile spread across her face.

"Oh. Why with me?" Sumeragi asked cautiously. They've just gotten here. How could she know about them**?**

"I've seen the way he looks at you Sumeragi-san" she answered as a slight blush crept up her features. "I admit that I had a crush on him for years, but we all know he only has eyes for you. I'll always look up to him as an older brother though."

"Feldt..." Was all Sumeragi could manage. She was at a loss for words. Her protégé had sure grown bold over the years, and she regarded this in a proud light. Still, if Feldt could see it so easily then she had to wonder who else had caught on.

"Don't worry Sumeragi-san, I won't tell anyone." Feldt giggled as she continued, "Although I'm sure no one will respect you any less if you went public with it."

"Look it's not like that…It's complicated." In truth she was a bit afraid of this new relationship. It would not be the first time she put the man she loved in the line of fire. The consequences of such an action still weighed heavily in her mind.

"Most things are," Feldt replied, deciding to let her mentor figure out her inner conflicts in peace. She turned to walk away, "We'll see you on the bridge."

Sumeragi shuffled over to her bed, thoughts of her relationship with Neil over the past couple of years flooded her mind. It was true that they were just two good friends in the past, but even then she realized they were anything but secretive in their affections.

_**[Ptolemy I Cafeteria-late night]**_

_The tactical forecaster and her right hand Meister sat in the cafeteria. Neither could get any sleep and decided to drink the night away instead, hoping the alcohol would dull the resulting pain from punching the wall after Nadleeh was revealed._

"_...that day we came to work hung over. It was crazy, we could barely do a simple oil change, so after that I stopped going to drinking parties."_

_She laughed as she pictured a drunken Lockon as a mechanic. Leave it to him to make her smile aboard the ship. _

_This was the third night in a row they met in the cafeteria and she was getting quite used to the idea. His great sense of humour and warm company made her look forward to their insomniac nights together. She studied her new friend, the man who only months ago, was the first recruit on board. They've come so far since then, not only was a friendship blossoming, but the thought of being something more hung between them, unspoken._

_She held his intense gaze as his warm eyes said more than words ever could. _

"_Lockon?" She was the first to shake the cozy feeling. _

"_Hmm...Sorry, what's up?" He asked, the intense loving gaze once again masked by friendship._

"_Thank you, for the whole Tieria thing yesterday, for defending me."_

_He chuckled at that "Hey don't worry about it, he had no right to lay the blame on you. Besides that's what friends do." Smiling, he reached forward to take her hand in his own. "How is the hand doing?"_

"_Much better, thank you." She fought to keep the intense satisfaction of that little gesture from showing on her face. _

"_I've been meaning to ask you, why do you drink this stuff?" He asked, lightly caressing her hand while being mindful of the bandages. _

"_When you got a wound, you wash it" She recited the same statement she gave Allelujah while almost regretfully drawing away from his gentle grip._

"_But once you wash it you've gotta let it heal," he gently took her hand in his again "and it won't heal unless you let it."_

_She focused on their entwined hands, as a small smile graced her lips. _

"_Thank you Lockon"_

_He only smiled back "And friends call each other by their real names. Please, call me Neil."_

"_Alright, I can try that…Neil." She said for the first time. In her mind she hoped he understood, that their roles prohibited what was starting to blossom between them._

_End flashback_

That same smile now graced her features as she thought of him, wishing he was out of that pod now.

**CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Lockon opened his eyes to be greeted by a white blinding light. The hiss of a glass cover sliding down met his ears just as his eyes adjusted to the stark white medical room which contained him. Anxious to get out, he sat up fast, cursing as he felt the air leave his lungs and blood rush to his head. Reeling from the pain, he took in the deserted room around him; the observation deck above was unoccupied and nobody was with him save for the lines of pods. The room was cold, and Lockon, being shirtless noticed very quickly its sterile breeze. Regaining his coordination he leapt from the pod and headed for the exit, holding his arms close in an attempt to regain some warmth.

The halls of Ptolemy were deserted - that was a first. The temperature was also much higher than it had been in the med room. The contrast was painful for a second, but soon Lockon dropped his arms, welcoming the warmth as he stood alone trying to decide which way to go.

The schematics of the old ship were engraved into his mind, but they proved useless aboard the new ship. He continuously found washrooms and work closets instead of old destinations. Frustrated, he now stood with two more doors on opposite sides of him. To make things worse, his neck started to ache where the dart had hit. He made a mental note to shoot Lasse when he got the chance.

The first room was dark and only the low hum of a computer screen illuminated none other than Sumeragi sleeping peacefully atop her bed. All his frustration melted as he watched her sleeping figure, more than ecstatic to finally see her again. Crossing the room as quietly as possible Lockon took a seat in her chair, willing to spend the night just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He wished he could see her like this more often. The red curls of her hair loosely framing her beautiful face were just urging him to push them back but he held off on his desire to do so as a pink uniform caught his eye. He smiled, it was one step closer for her return to Celestial Being. Beside it lay a black and green uniform, but before he could inspect it Sumeragi's phone rang. Lockon made a grab to silence it, but it was too late. Sumeragi woke up and nearly jumped back, startled by the mere inches separating him from her.

"Sumeragi-san is everything alright?" The concerned image of asked, noting her surprise.

At first she thought she was dreaming, an overtired mind playing tricks on her, but Moreno's voice broke the spell. Her eyes adjusted and she saw him clearly, her sniper was standing before her in the flesh and shirtless. Giving a breath of relief, she reached out a hand to stop an apologetic Lockon from drawing back before turning to , "I'm fine, the phone just startled me out of my sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized, "But this is important, I can't find Lockon. I left him in the medical bay and now he's gone! His final stats show that he's alright, but I would like to one last check up."

Sumeragi caught the pleading look in Lockon's eyes and understood it well; he hated being in the pods. Memories of his vivid account of that day four years ago made her less than eager to put him back in one.

"I actually bumped into him earlier," she spoke while running a reassuring hand down Lockon's arm. "He was a little lost, but he's sleeping in his room now."

Relief showed on the doctor's face, "Well as long as he's resting, I can wait till the morning. He needs as much sleep as possible, the drug we used kept him semi-conscious all this time."

"Thank you doctor, goodnight." She quickly flipped the screen shut, not wanting to hear that they drugged him. Turning to her sniper she began her attack, smacking him lightly with a pillow "Geez**,** you scared me back there, stranger."

He caught it, as well as the joking tone in her voice while he tried and failed to stifle the wide grin which was coming over him, more than happy to see her again. "I'm sorry, I should probably leave now before your boyfriend comes to knock me out." He feigned to leave, but she pulled him back playfully.

"No, a handsome man like you will do." Leaning forward she lightly put her arms around his neck before whispering in his ear, "Just don't tell him I said that"

Lockon laughed and drew her closer, allowing the sweet scent of her perfume to meet his senses as he relaxed into her embrace. "An affair, I like that."

She laughed before drawing back a bit to examine him, "How do you feel?" running a soft hand over the newly healed muscles, not a trace of blue present on them.

"I'm fine." He tried to put on a strong front but the amazingly soft feeling of her hand did incredible things to him.

Sumeragi knew better than to believe that, so she led him to sit down before putting a hand to his forehead, being careful to monitor him closely. He smiled and took her hand in his, while subconsciously running his other to the back of his neck. "Damn, Lasse has good aim."

She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes, "I asked them not to use darts unless you resisted, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He placed a light kiss to her hand, "I probably would have. After the firstPtolemy I don't want to spend another minute in a pod."

"Did you wake up alone?" she asked apologetically.

Lockon only smiled, "Yes, but I'm not alone now, am I?" She smiled back and shook her head, definitely not. But for a brief second she noticed his eyes fighting to stay open. Worried, she ran a warm hand to his cheek.

"Let me take you to the med bay. Maybe a quick check up would be a good thing after all, and you can rest there properly."

"No, I'm just tired. Besides, I'd rather stay with you." Sumeragi could not find the urge to argue with him tonight. He had been stuck in the pod for the better part of a week, and she couldn't bear to put him through that again. Sliding over, she guided him to lie beside her before drawing a warm blanket over them both. Snuggling down into the blanket, Lockon slid an arm around her waist, continuing his slowly losing battle with sleep as he gazed into her gently glinting eyes.

She smiled at his vigorous effort to stay awake, watching as his eyelids fluttered, closing a little longer with each interval. She tried to hold off for his sake, at the end of the day they had a lot to talk about but her will won over as she leaned in and caught his lips in a soft kiss. It was amazing, so much power and want washed over her as they melted together. She knew it was not fair, he was exhausted and she was taking advantage of that but little did she know he didn't mind at all. The feel of her soft lips on his was exhilarating yet at the same time he felt his strength being sucked away, the harder he fought the darkness of sleep the faster it seemed to creep up on him. It was only when he heard her gentle voice urging him to rest and promising to be there in the morning did he start to relax and let the dark dreamless sleep embrace him.

Sumeragi was content to just lay in Lockon's warm embrace and trace the profile of his jaw line as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful that she couldn't help but smile and thank God for letting him recover. She was not an overly religious person, but she knew miracles when she saw them, and the big guy upstairs seemed to be working overtime these past few weeks.

**  
A/N:**You know what to do!!!!!!!!!!! Review time!!!!!!!!!!!

**PS:** If you have any suggestions as to how to fix the formatting errors, I'm all ears. The site wont let me preview and save the changes to my documents.


	11. A Reason to Battle

**A/N:** Please note that for the rest of this fic, Neil is Lockon and Lyle is addressed as Lyle.

Gundam 00 Chapter 11-A Reason To Battle

Lockon woke up to the graceful sight of Sumeragi, sleeping peacefully just inches away from him. She was right there, just like she promised. He smiled and studied her full lips, which were slightly parted as she continued to breathe steadily; her hair loosely framed her sleeping features. It was not often that he got to see her in this state, relaxed and without worry.

Sumeragi stirred in her sleep, subconsciously snuggling closer to his warmth as he stayed still, not wanting to wake her. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that would be making his rounds; and finding him in bed with the tactical forecaster was not the best impression to make. Lockon knew they had a lot to talk about, he felt that she was not entirely ready to openly accept their relationship, so for the meantime he would give her space.

He quietly got out of bed so as not to wake her. On her desk was a spare pad of paper which he used to leave her a note. Scanning the room, his new uniform at the foot of the bed caught his eye. He liked the new black and grey theme. After all, Lyle had inherited his previous position, so it was only fitting that he moved on. Taking the jacket and pants, he smiled at her sleeping figure one last time before walking out in search of his room.

****

Lieutenant Soma Peries stood in the loading bay overseeing the soldiers that were busy loading up their new custom Aheads. The new A-Laws carrier ship was launching, commencing an operation to seek and destroy Celestial Being's ship. Soma surveyed the new place she would be calling home for a while; the militaristic greys had her longing to be back home, to the warm residence of Colonel Smirnov. As soon as he crossed her mind Soma thought of his proposition, could she really be worthy of being his daughter?

"New home sweet home, how do you like it Soma?" Lieutenant Dyson walked up beside her. He too was responsible for overseeing operations, and his men behind him didn't dare slow down the pace even as he left them to talk with her.

"Yeah, new home." She tried to mask the longing in her voice by switching subjects. "We'll be testing the new Aheads soon, how do you feel about that?"

Diego looked to her quizzically "I feel fine? Testing a new machine is not exactly a new experience..."

"Hmm...that's true"

"Is everything alright? Ever since E-57-"

"DON'T" She hissed at him, "I don't want to hear about him, I'm fine and I'm gonna crush him." With that she stormed off, leaving a confused Lieutenant to do nothing but stare after her.

In the refuge of an empty hallway, Soma sunk against the wall, wondering what on earth was running through her head. Every time E-57 was mentioned, images, no.... memories of events she did not recall living through flooded her mind. Damn it, she was Soma Peries Super Soldier No.1! She needed to get a grip, she told herself as she rested her forehead against the cool metal of the wall.

"Are you okay?" The soft and concerned voice of Diego Dyson startled her, she didn't hear him come up, and she had never heard such worry in his tone. Yet she was not about to let him see her as a weakling.

"What are you doing here, you should be overse-" He cut her off by coming closer and swiftly cradling her in his embrace. They stood like that for a moment as she finally softened and leaned into his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything…" he whispered after a few moments, still holding her.

"I know Diego, and I'm sorry it's....I'm sure it's just the quantum brainwaves, they used to interfere with him, but now they bother me instead." She just wanted to stay like this forever, forget the war, forget E-57 and move on with what they called life.

"I'm sure the medics can prescribe something; it can't be that uncommon. Did you want to go see one now?" He asked drawing back a bit.

"No it's alright," She shook her head. "Just as long as you don't mention him, I feel fine." It was a pretty lame excuse but right now she did not need a medical gong show. "Did you leave the loading crew unsupervised?" She asked, getting back to business.

"No Smirnov is there, which means my men are probably chugging down beers by now."

She laughed at that and he smiled. He was still worried, but seeing her relax eased his concerns somewhat.

"2nd Lieutenant Smirnov is a good soldier." She said while stepping away from his embrace as they headed back to the loading bay.

"If you say so, but I really think Smirnov could learn a thing or two from his father."

Before she could reply, a young private saluted before them. "Sir, Ma'am, Colonel Mannequin wishes to see you on the bridge."

With that, both of them changed course and headed for the destination.

*******

Allelujah closed the fridge door before sitting down a nice bottle of Orange Juice. Ever since being freed, everything tasted just that much better. Before he could take another gulp, Lyle walked in, seemingly lost.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the bridge?" Lyle asked, remembering his comrade from the brief introduction the previous day.

Allelujah graced him with a smile, "Your guess is as good as mine, I haven't been here that long."

Realization hit Lyle as he smiled back - this man was a prisoner just hours ago. Walking to the fridge, he too got a bottle and joined Allelujah in the seat that was offered to him.

"I never knew Lockon had a twin, it's great to have you on board as you can see we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Thanks, but it looks to me like you guys have things under control." Lyle replied, taking a drink.

Allelujah took a deep breath, "With Lockon still recovering we're not at full strength. On top of that, A-Laws is a pretty advanced organization, they're ruthless and I know this first hand."

"I'm sorry." Lyle said. He couldn't imagine what the man before him has been through.

Allelujah shook his head, "It's over now, but I will make sure no one has to go through that again."

Lyle nodded and they both sat in easy silence, enjoying their drinks. After a moment Allelujah spoke up again, "Lockon was an amazing sniper, I never had anything to worry about when he was covering us. Please work hard with Cherudim, for the sake of my comrades we need to know that you're just as reliable."

Lyle looked down, he hated being compared to Neil. "I may not be my brother but I won't let you guys down. However having said that, don't think I want to be compared with him, I am not my brother and I'd like to make that clear right now."

Allelujah was about to reply when Lockon walked in, this was the first time he had seen the meister in over four years.

"Lockon!" Allelujah stood up to embrace his comrade before taking in the new uniform, "You're back? What happened? How did you-"

"I'll answer that in due time Allelujah, I'm just glad you're out." Lockon noted his brother's quiet exit, but looking forward to a distraction as they started walking towards the bridge, catching up on lost time.

****

Ian and Sumeragi walked out of the meeting with Marina, letting Mileina inside to ask her childish questions. They laughed lightly as they caught one of Mileina's questions just before leaving.

"I've got the ship status report you requested Sumeragi-san."

"Excellent I wou-" She was cut off by the blaring of the ships alarms. Giving each other sharp looks; they both sprinted for the bridge.

On the bridge an angry Feldt stood next to Lockon as he sat in the Almagest's chair, trying desperately to shut it off.

"Access Denied, Access Denied, Intruder Alert" The robotic voice of Almagest's AI repeated continuously over the ship's alarm as Feldt yelled at him.

"I told you we should have waited for Ian."

"I know, I know." He continued to press more buttons but nothing seemed to work "Damn this voice, I miss Haro already."

Just as things were getting worse Ian ran in and took the chair, "ID Ian Vashty"

The scanner flashed over his eyes before the alarms turned off and the AI sounded, "Ian Vashty confirmed, priority passed to Ian Vashty."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before Ian turned to Lockon, "Sorry Lockon, I set it to read me since you were not here."

"It's alright old man," He patted Ian on the shoulder, "I'm just glad you got that thing to shut up."

Feldt went to go launch Setsuna and Marina who were using the personell carrier, as well as tell the other meisters of the false alarm. Ian went to get yellow Haro, leaving Lockon to walk up to Sumeragi who was leaning against the door, eyeing the machine cautiously.

The Almagest's chair was a regular combat chair with a rod that was fixed to its top, the rod extended into the open ceiling that housed the Almagest's cockpit.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Lockon?" Sumeragi asked once he was closer

"We just needed proper introductions," He replied sheepishly with a hand behind his head. "Sorry about this morning. Moreno was making rounds and I wasn-"

She shook her head, "No, I got your note. You did the right thing, but we'll talk about us later, okay?"

He only nodded as she glanced at Ian and Feldt who were busy behind him, before taking her eyes off Almagest to meet Lockon's.

"Please promise me you will be careful with that machine."

He was confused about the hint of worry he caught in her voice, he wanted to say something but Ian all but materialized out of nowhere beside him. Fortunately, Ian had not noticed the moment had he just walked into.

"Okay Lockon try it now," With an apologetic glance in Sumeragi's direction, Lockon sat down at the seat of Almagest.

"State your access code." the AI prompted after sensing the change in pilot.

"Lockon Stratos"

"Access granted, priority passed to Lockon Stratos"

Lockon smiled as Ian came up beside him, "Well that finally went well." With that Lockon unhooked the rifle that was locked to the arm of his chair. As soon as it was in his hands the Almagest's chair started ascending. Looking down he yelled to Ian, "I'm assuming this is normal?"

"It's taking you to the actual cockpit; it's fine." Ian yelled back as the three of them disappeared from view when the hole closed beneath him. The cockpit was no different from that of the Gundams, 360 degree displays came to life before him as he steadied the rifle for firing. The personal monitor in front of his chair flickered to life and Ian popped up.

"So what do you think?"

"I think one eye's not good enough" Lockon spoke as he marvelled at the sights around him. "But I guess I don't have a choice until that surgery, right, old man?"

Ian relaxed as he noted the younger man's humour, he sure seemed like he was back to normal.

"Alright wise guy, we're going to surface, try and shoot some low powered shots at the water, I want to test the particle dispersion system."

"You got it. AI, tune particles to ultra low power." Lockon ordered. It would take some getting used to the new system, but after skimming through Ian's notes he was sure he'd get a handle on basic procedures.

"Low power particle dispersion complete." The AI announced, letting Lockon take control.

Lockon aimed the rifle at the water, and blasted away. The cannon rifle had a lot more power than the GN rifle, this new change would take some getting used to.

Ptolemy started passing a remote island and Lockon took a few targeting shots. The power was amazing, full grown trees vaporized beneath the incredible surge of particles. Once he started getting the hang of things Lockon reverted back to meister mode.

"Lockon Stratos, aiming and firing!" he shouted as he continued to precisely hit each target.

On the bridge below, everyone stood watching in awe as their sniper returned. Feldt broadcasted the training to all screens on board.

"Lockon..." Allelujah uttered, as he smiled up at the hangar monitors displaying his friends practice, his lost hope had been restored.

"...Stratos" Setsuna finished as he too smiled at the broadcast being sent to him, their craft was nearly out of range so the feed started to cut out. Marina watched along with him, secretly happy to see the Gundam pilot smile for a change.

Lyle was heading out to practice in Cherudim when the video flashed on his phone. He watched in amazement as his brother continued to polish off target after target. "I guess we've got a lot of training to do Haro."

"Training, training," The robot squealed in his arms.

Back at the bridge Ian took the communicator's chair and spoke to Lockon, "I hate to spoil your fun, but you've got to stop, we're going under again."

Lockon obliged and powered down his systems before the chair descended back to the bridge. Everyone clapped and smiled, as he stood up.

"That was amazing Lockon it's good to have you back." Feldt chimed in. Lasse nodded and Sumeragi beamed up at him.

They were all about to take their operational seats again when the zoning alarms of Ptolemy blared, the unidentified fleet was closing in on them.

**A/N:** Yes I know I'm a jerk for taking so long to update, have no fear though this fic wont go unfinished. My profile contains status reports updated at least twice a month, so check them out if you ever feel like I've dropped off the face of the earth. Cheers! And please review.

PS: I've also got fic pics and FicTrax links on my profile. All the pics will be on the deviant art link there.


	12. Traitors in arms

**B/N: Goodman is the fat guy from A-Laws. And Abra is the sadistic Count Dracula of A-Laws.  
**

Chapter 12-Traitors in arms

Diego stood abruptly at attention in Kati's office. Kati's small but well organized office was devoid of any tacky items or trophies that so many officers decided to put up, she was a woman of functionality, and Diego was glad to relate. Standing at attention beside Soma he felt at ease among the stark surroundings as he watched their mission tech endure Kati's wrath.

Kati slammed her fist down on the table before her in anger. "What do you mean they've disappeared? This was their last monitored location."

A short and slightly shaken mission tech stood before her unable to come up with any reasonable explanation.

"WELL I'M WAITING SERGEANT, WHERE ARE THEY?" Kati yelled, trying to get a proper response.

"Ma'am....I..." He looked to the two super soldiers for help. Diego and Soma wisely stood at attention and offered no such solace. "I don't know what happened, but we will find them right away."

"Then get to it!"

With a quick salute the sergeant all but ran out of the room. The two super soldiers were already thinking out various scenarios of their enemy's escape, their first assumption was that a traitor had infiltrated A-laws.

After phoning in the order to call off all assault suits, Kati finally turned to the two soldiers still at attention in her office.

"At ease**,** you two."They obeyed, moving closer to her desk. "As you both know Celestial Being's mother ship is not here, somehow they've managed to evade us. How, _I wonder_, were they informed of all this?"

"Colonel, do you think we've been compromised from the inside?" Soma asked, gauging Kati's reasoning.

Kati nodded. "This is why I've asked for both of you. At this point in time you're the only two soldiers I can trust. I need you to figure out how this leak occurred, interrogate all the staff and bring any traitors to me."

"What about Celestial Being?" Diego asked.

"You will have two recon teams at your disposal, I need that ship found."

"If they put up-"

"Alive! I want Celestial Being brought in alive, Lieutenant Dyson." Kati added. There was no doubt in her mind, her old comrade Leesa Kujo was the enemy tactical forecaster. Still Kati was not one who operated on assumptions, if it was her then they needed to talk. She needed to understand why a woman who fought by her side would betray her very own country.

"Yes Ma'am." Diego replied, a bit puzzled by her sudden need of live captives.

"Good, I'll leave it to the both of you. Dismissed."

They both snapped to attention and saluted her. They were about to walk out when, Colonel Goodman suddenly walked in with Major Lindt. Both super soldiers saluted them as well, although not as enthusiastically. Kati stood up to welcome her superior.

"Colonel Goodman-"

"Colonel Mannequin, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The heavy man's eyes glinted with delight, as he walked in to stand before her.

"You two can leave now" Major Lindt said smugly, "These matters are for commanding officers only."

Diego's eyes met Lindt's, he hated the overconfident major and couldn't stand the thought of him giving out commands. Too many innocent people had died under his tactics and Diego would be dammed if his own men join that list.

The two soldiers left without a word, both of them pitying the colonel who would now have to sit through Goodman's politics.

* * *

(2 hours earlier aboard Ptolemy)

"_Everyone get to your battle stations." Sumeragi ordered, as the crew around her adjusted. "Feldt what's the status?"_

"_All Gundams ready to launch; Almagest is standing by."_

_Sumeragi wondered how the A-laws could mobilize so fast, during their attack run she made sure all of their deployment bays were hit. Nevertheless A-laws were proving to be one difficult opponent, making a mental note of their positions Sumeragi called out countermeasures. _

_Tieria emerged from the water with Seravee, right behind the enemy squad. Allelujah and Lyle emerged with Arios and Cherudim, flanking the lead mobile suit. Just as Arios was about to attack, the voice of a man with a middle-eastern accent came through the comm. _

"_Celestial Being, stop, we're with Katharon." _

"_Katharon..." Allelujah stopped but still held his beam sabre at the throat of the suit._

"_What the hell is going on?" Tieria yelled from his cockpit._

_Ptolemy emerged before the Squad, Almagest's cannon was trained straight at their formation, however no other suit seemed to aim back at them._

"_This is Sumeragi Lee Noriega speaking. If you are with Katharon then why do you have A-laws colors and transponders?" _

"_It was to avoid showing up on their radar, please we mean you no harm. We received intel that A-laws are closing in on this location, we're here to lead you to safety."_

_Lyle recognized the voice of his comrade Girard. Lowering his weapon he moved into their formation, "Sumeragi-san, if what this guy says is true then I'd rather avoid an A-laws encounter."_

"_Just hold on Cherudim," 'we still don't know their objectives' she thought to herself, why would Katharon want to help them?_

"_Ms. Noriega, we want to help Celestial Being, you don't have much time. We can offer you shelter and supplies while they are searching for you. Besides you guys have nothing to lose, you're suits are much more powerful, we would not risk fighting you."_

_Sumeragi pondered the man's invitation when Feldt cut through, announcing an A-law's fleet 30 minutes away from their location. Well at least they were right about that, she thought, before ordering her Gundams to stand down and retreat with the Katharon escort._

(Present-Katharon Base)

Neil stepped from Ptolemy's platform onto the earthy ground of Katharon's base. It looked like any other modern day mech facility, hanger bays lined the walls holding hundreds of mobile suits while many people scurried about with heavy equipment.

The three Gundams stood in a trinity at the far end of the hanger, with Ptolemy close by. Neil looked up at Cherudim, he really missed Dynames, despite the increased power of Almagest, the limited mobility was not as appealing. Sure he liked protecting the ship, especially more so now that he and Sumeragi were together but he missed fighting alongside the Gundams.

Lyle, Allelujah, and Tieria were up ahead, their helmets were now off as they talked to the excited Katharon soldiers. Neil was a bit hesitant; they always kept their identities as an S level secret, however with Veda technically out of their hands who knew what information the enemy already had. Taking off his helmet he came to join the group, almost instantly regretting the action when the soldiers fired off eagerly asked questions about the newly noted twins.

Inside Ptolemy's conference room Sumeragi looked at the images of a completely destroyed Azadistan, streamed to her from Setsuna. The flames engulfed everything, no building stood untouched and not a trace of human life could be detected. She stood horrified as Setsuna's voice broke through.

"Sumeragi-san, Azadistan is gone. I'm bringing Marina Ismail back to Ptolemy."

She nodded gravely, "That's fine, but how...how did this happen?"

"When we came here I saw a red mobile suit, it looked like a Throne, so it was probably-"

"Ali Al-Saachez....he's still alive!"

Setsuna looked grim, "I couldn't confirm it but that's what I suspect."

"I see..." She thought of Lockon and what he would do if he ever found out, trusting her instincts she turned back to Setsuna, "Setsuna, I'm going to ask you not to relay any information about Al-Saachez to anyone else, just until we confirm his survival I don't want to spread false information."

"Roger that." With that Setsuna signed off. Sumeragi was glad that at least for the meantime she could keep Lockon away from that bastard.

The images of carnage still lingered in her mind as a frame of Feldt replaced Setsuna on the screen, "The Katharon leaders would like to talk to you Sumeragi-san."

Perfect timing, she was just about to go pound on their door, she thought to herself. "Good, I'm coming down now."

Ten minutes later Sumeragi and all the meisters except for the still travelling Setsuna were gathered in a room with Klaus Grado, Shirin Bakhtiar and their lieutenants. In Sumeragi's eyes Klaus looked like a level headed man, the only thing that worried her was his actual motives.

Klaus stepped forward and welcomed them, "Celestial Being, welcome to our base. I hope my men did not cause any panic."

"No everything went well. Thank you, for the help back there." Sumeragi replied.

Klaus smiled, "It was not a problem, we're both fighting A-laws. Which leads me to our proposition, how would you like to form an alliance with us?"

Sumeragi and the Meisters around her grew uneasy; an organization with unclear motives such as Katharon was just too hard to trust. Not to mention their inferior mobile suits would prove to be more of a liability than an aide. Taking all of this into account Sumeragi politely refused, subjecting Celestial Being to an hour long meeting in which Klaus repeatedly tried to promote the value of his offer.

"Alright, I see that you've made up your mind, very well. But we still extend supplies and maintenance to your service whenever you need them."

"We also know that you are currently waiting for one of your pilots to come back. You can use this base as a hideout until you re-group." Shirin added brightly, secretly hoping the intel on Marina Ismail was correct and that she was indeed with the returning meister.

"Thank you, we really appreciate your help. Once my other pilot gets back we will be on our way." Sumeragi said, thinking how Ptolemy would be useless for interventions at anything less than full strength, plus their stay gave them the perfect opportunity to understand this organization's plans.

"Sumeragi-san, do you think it's wise to stay here? We're putting this base in danger with our mere presence" Tieria advised as they headed back to Ptolemy with Allelujah and Lockon.

"This base is protected by GN particle emitters; according to Lyle they render it invisible, Katharon will be fine."

"Yeah and this is the best place to lay low until Setsuna gets back. We need all the gundams for a proper intervention." Lockon added while Tieria still looked unconvinced.

"He sure knows a lot about this place" Allelujah spoke up at the mention of the Lyle. Tieria looked to him in agreement.

Lockon ignored them and noticed that Lyle had not followed them out of the interview room, he stopped and looked back.

"Lockon, are you coming?" Sumeragi stopped, while Tieria and Allelujah kept walking towards the ramp, engaged in a discussion about their new sniper.

"Go on, I'll be right there." Turning to her concerned gaze he added, "I'm gonna go get him, the dummy probably forgot where we parked Ptolemy."

She nodded passively. The truth was, she still had questions about Lyle and knew that Neil did as well. Honoring his wish she continued towards Ptolemy, deciding to focus on the ever present threat of Al-Saachez instead.

Lockon rounded the corner to the lower conference rooms when a Katharon militant skid to a halt in front of him.

"Jean-1, how did you hurt your eye?" he asked before the nature of his job hit him, he surely could imagine the details, "Nevermind that, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you Klaus is still waiting for you in his office." He said pointing down the hall to a closed door.

"Right, of course. I'll go there now." Lockon was caught off guard yet he played along carefully, something just wasn't right. He recognized the man's voice, as the leader of the escort party they encountered earlier.

"Good, I've gotta go back to those idiots at A-laws, let's grab a beer when we come back." With a smile and a quick pat on the shoulder Girard ran past Neil heading for the A-laws mobile suit which escorted them here.

_What the hell was that about?_ Curious he started walking down his indicated path. As he got closer parts of conversation could be heard through a nearby door, he recognized his brother's voice as well as that of the Katharon leader Klaus, and his right hand Shirin. Quietly Neil stayed outside and listened to the conversation that he could not believe he was hearing.

"Not the response we expected from CB." Shirin spoke

"No it's actually the best we could have hoped for. Who knows, one day a time may come when we can finally join forces and fight alongside each other, right Jean-1?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, boss. So any plans for the time being?"

"Yes, keep me informed of their operations; we too will act accordingly on the battlefield. They can't be our future allies if they're dead." Klaus instructed.

"Also, your brother was quite the surprise, we never knew you had a twin." Shirin said, "I hope that it is the only information you've kept hidden from us?"

Lyle only chuckled, "As I recall I signed up to work, I didn't sign over my life."

Shirin and Klaus only exchanged respectful glances before concluding the meeting.

After the speech ceased Lockon slid for cover beside the door. Klaus and Shirin walked out and headed for the hangar as Lyle followed close behind. Once back in the hangar Klaus and Shirin left to oversee the hangar work leaving Lyle standing in the entrance as though nothing happened. Seeing that everyone else was distracted Neil swiftly came up behind Lyle.

"What THE-" Lyle was cut off as his head was forced down atop an oil barrel, the stench of the crude liquid below invading his senses.

"I heard everything. What the hell are you thinking?" The voice of his pissed off brother put him at bay. "When were you planning on telling me you were working with them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lyle struggled but Neil's hold did not waver.

"You idiot, why the hell are you spying on us?" He spat out before roughly forcing Lyle's head further along the lid. "What you fight for is your business, but if anyone from Celestial Being gets hurt because of your leak then I will gladly become last Dylandy."

Lyle hated being threatened, especially by his brother. Shaking Neil off he whipped around ready for a fight, but at the sight of his brother, the livid rage clearly showing on his face he thought otherwise. Neil was always quick to anger, and Lyle used that as an advantage to divert a possible cover blowing fist fight.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Lyle replied taunting him.

His comment disturbed Lockon greatly, but he didn't let it show as he headed back to Ptolemy letting Lyle's words hang between them.

A/N: Please be patient with me folks I'm still trying to craft out my writing style.

B/N: Aren't we all? Happy New Year!


	13. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

**Chapter 13**

Diego stood in the ops bay overlooking the various positions of his recon platoon. So far none of his mobile suits found anything useful. Straitening up from the digital map he was hunched over, he heard a concerned 'hum' originating from behind.

"Hi, Soma,"he addressed her without even turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" **s**he asked, slightly amused, as she walked to stand beside him.

Diego only gave her a rare smile, "I always know when it's you."

An unfamiliar feeling of euphoria overtook her with his words. Stopping by his side, analyzing the maps displayed, she asked, "Any reports?"

"Just three at the moment," Diego replied, handing her a digital tablet, "no hostile activity, outside of the normal, reported so far. I'm waiting on squad 4, they should be coming in from a dead zone."

Soma nodded, scanning the notes. "I interrogated all section heads and tech crew. Only 4 departments knew the enemy ship's coordinates, nobody there leaked them to Celestial Being." Putting the tablet down she sighed in frustration, "Whoever this is, they covered their bases well."

"To catch a rat, we have to think like one." Noting her quizzical expression, he elaborated, "If you got word of two officers investigating a leak, what would you do?"

Giving him an 'I think you're crazy' look, she pondered the question anyways. "I would, offer to help..." her eyes widened, "wait you think the leak is on the scouting crew?"

Diego nodded, "that's why I openly asked for volunteers. My men have kept the returning scouts in containment."

Soma looked closer at the displayed maps, "so that's why you picked such extraneous parameters. You sent them to known hostile locations." Picking up the tablet she added, "Knowing they should report specific reoccurring low-level hostiles." She said, looking up at him, amazed.

"Glad you approve."

"I'm relieved," smiling at his questioning look she added, "for a moment I thought you lost your touch."

He grinned at her amusement, they didn't get to relax very often, and definitely not in these circumstances. _So what's changing? _But to his dismay her playful expression didn't lingerfor long.

"I spoke to Colonel Smirnov."

Seeing a mixture of guilt and uncertainty on her face he asked, "He still wants to adopt you?" realizing how patronizing that must've sounded he added, "...I won't think any less of y-"

"I know," She added, still looking to him, "it just feels like I'm leaving one family for another."

"You will still be here. Nothing's going to change," Moving closer he put, "well except that we'll have another Smirnov onboard. You'd be adopting a pretty low standard."

She laughed, "Andrei's not a bad Lieutenant. Why do you give him such a hard time?"

"He has advantages many more qualified people don't." He shook his head, "but that's beside the point."

She let the subject drop, studying him carefully, noting just how close they now stood. "What would you do in my position?"

_Stay, don't leave me here with Lindt._ "I would do whatever is necessary."

"And what's necessary?" She enquired, turning to fully face him.

"Whatever you think is..." he murmured, holding her gaze. They stood like that, in intense yet not uncomfortable silence, many unspoken yet mutual feelings between them.

A glimmer of what he could only identify as doubt briefly reflected in her eyes, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Soma..." she didn't look up at him. Putting his life into his own hands, he reached out and tilted her chin. "I think it's a good offer. I respect the colonel. And you deserve to be happy, to call someone "dad". He cares about you."

Sliding both her hands to clasp around his larger one, still beneath her chin she smiled, "thank you." Leaning into him, she kissed his cheek before resting her head in the crook of his neck, gently tracing his hand still in her own.

The moment was short lived as the display signal blared announcing the arrival of the fourth scouting party. Diego couldn't suppress a disappointed groan, hearing Soma's giggle in his ear as they slowly parted and looked to the screen.

"The cavalry has arrived,"

"Then let's get started," she said, stepping away, slipping back into her role of soldier as she headed for the door.

****************

Lockon quickly disposed of all the virtual targets rapidly closing in on his position. He spent over five hours of training non-stop, sniping everything from the HRL's Tieren units to the AEU Enacts and other units that were now considered out-dated for not having a false solar furnance. Starting out easy gave him time to adjust. He noted the improvement in the rifles' precision, cutting targeting time down from minutes to seconds.

"System training session expired."The robotic voice of Almagest's AI announced. The on-coming enemies disappeared as the screens around him polarized back into mirrored black surfaces.

"What the hell?" The rifle's trigger wouldn't budge, forcing Lockon to descend back to the bridge, or stay in the dark shell of the Almagest. _Since when did they start restricting me?_ Now back on the empty bridge he realized just how long he'd been up there. Neil locked himself in training right after his encounter with Lyle, deciding that his rage would be put to better use by killing things. Still, even hours of training were unable to help him understand how his own brother could do something so stupid. Slamming a fist against his chair, Lockon breathed a frustrated sigh, realizing that he didn't know a thing about the man piloting his successor suit.

Moments later, Lockon floated the halls, en-route to the hanger. The time limit was not helping in his case, he knew that A-laws could strike at any time, making mastery over his unit, top priority. _But why wouldn't they say anything?_ This mixture of thought and emotion weighed heavily on his mind as he found himself at the hangar doors, the voice of a clearly irritated Sumeragi could be heard from the open doorway. Lockon stopped short and looked in, confirming that it was Ian at the receiving end of her frustration.

"You told me it was safe!"

"And it is," the engineer countered, raising his hands in defence, "it's still stable. It would have been better if we had an inhibitor, but **it'll** have to** do** for now."

"Why didn't you wait, Ian?" She yelled, her voice betraying the concern beneath. "Damn it! I need to know things like this. How are you containing it?"

"I was not counting on having 5 meisters." Ian sighed. "Look, Sumeragi-san this is the best thing that could have happened to us. There's a restriction lock in place, if its honoured there should be no problems." He held up a hand as she was about to protest, "Linda is already working on the inhibitor."

Neil didn't have to look twice to know how she felt. Every accusation, even though it was aimed at Ian, cut through Lockon like a knife. He never wanted anyone to worry about him, he's Lockon Stratos, team leader around here, the one who snipes through the stratosphere, the one everyone depends on, the one that she depends on. Slumping against the cold metal walls, he continued to listen as Sumeragi, now keeping her voice level continued her barrage.

"You know he won't like this." And with a defeated sigh she confessed, "I just don't want to hurt him."

Lockon was planning to question her about Almagest's secrets, but her simple concern hit him where it counted the most. With great reluctance he decided to call off his barrage. She knew what's best, and he would wait until she told him what the problem was. After all, what's a relationship without trust? _Or am I just pushing my luck?_

* * *

Diego's fist connected with Girard's jaw, eliciting a sharp cry with the simultaneous snap of bone. After an hour of torture, the traitor stubbornly stayed with his story. Kati was stoic in her questioning, with Soma acting as her secondary, leaving Diego to be the 'bad cop' anddeal out the pain.

Diego was starting to get irritated with the man's stupidity, but at the same time he enjoyed having an outlet for his aggravation.

"I'm not going to ask you again. We've played this game for far too long." She glanced at her two subordinates, seeing her impatience reflected in their eyes. "This is your last chance. Where is Katharon hiding?" Kati asked.

Girard only laughed as he spat out blood. Dyson was ready to deal him another blow, but to his surprise Soma beat him to it, landing a precise hit to the nose. "Answer her!" **s**he demanded.

Girard's head lolled back as he slowly tried to recover. His breathing was laboured and shallow as he looked up to meet their eyes, allowing himself a micro expression of pain. Just when they thought he would spill, a slow grin made its way across his mangled features, "Go to hell."

Kati only sighed, turning to Diego she nodded.

Dyson stepped out and dragged in one of Girard's comrades. A boy of no more than 20 years of age was handcuffed and almost shaking in Diego's grasp. Girard's eyes went wide as he caught sight of his ex-subordinate. The boy was a rising corporal and an excellent right hand. "This is absurd! You have no proof that he's involved." Girard spat.

"Don't we? He came back from your scouting party," Kati said, giving the corporal a sidelong glance. "I think he's guilty by association."

"No!" Girard's eyes widened at the sight of his battered corporal. He had truly reached his end now. The fear in his corporal's eyes was all Girard could take. There was no way he was going to let the young man die for his cause.

* * *

Lockon resumed his training in the gun pods. The accuracy and rate of fire offered by Almagest were far superior in comparison, but with the time limit still in place he was forced to settle into the normal shooter. Shooting the last target and completing the simulation for the 8th time, he hit restart and began the session all over again. He was so focussed on the burdens weighing on his mind that it wasn't until his screen went red did he realize he was hit. Cursing he slammed a fist on the panel and powered off the system. _ I could die if I don't deal with this shit._ He promised himself he'd wait for Sumeragi, but patience was not one of his many virtues. Something was wrong with Almagest, and it was killing him to know what. _I'm piloting the damn thing, I should've been told._ Anger, betrayal, and some confusion summed up his list of feelings for the moment. He tried to forget about his encounter with Lyle earlier, but it was like a nag that wouldn't let go. All the reasons for his brother's behaviour were tired of being thought.

"Looks like you could use a drink?" Lockon turned to find Allelujah standing in the doorway.

"You got that right, partner" he said smiling. _Who better than a man with a split conscience to help me with mine?_

* * *

"Alpha team, secure your positions, nobody moves till I give the order," Diego spoke to his team of GN-XIII's as they dispersed from formation; lights of acknowledgement showing up on his display. "Remember we attack the suits, but take these people alive. We need all the intel we can get."

A unison "Roger that, sir," came over his comm once his team was in position.

"Actually that's no longer a concern, lieutenant." Diego's mood darkened, hearing Lindt's voice was not a good sign. "Both teams are cleared to use automatons."

"Colonel?" Soma's voice came through the commander lead channel.

"Both teams have been equipped, Bravo-5 and Alpha-2 are the carriers," with great disdain she added, "the Automatons need to undergo a field test. Be quick Lieutenants, we are counting on you both."

Diego slammed his dashboard, _well thanks for telling us that now! Giving Smirnov and Harvey automatons, why not just backstab us altogether? _

"Yes Colonel," Soma replied, before switching to team comm line.

Getting to position, in his custom GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultro, Diego swapped his submachine gun for a sniper rifle. Huddling down in the sand, he listened as Alpha team fell into position one by one, all the while hoping for the action to finally get underway.

* * *

Lockon thanked god for alcohol. Allelujah talked non-stop about his imprisonment, not that he blamed the man, but his past 4 years were pretty bleak. After catching bits about two douches, _Horace and Shane was it? Maybe,_ he started tuning out. Lockon was thankful that generations of alcohol tolerance flowed through his veins and helped him maintain his semi-interested projection.

"I better go now, it looks like we're leaving," Allelujah spoke, getting up from his telling conversation with a barley attentive Lockon, "it was good to talk."

"Sure was. See you in the field." He replied, watching with a hint of nostalgia as his comrade ran the familiar route to the hangar. He missed the action, and being stuck within the ship was a real killjoy. _How does Sumeragi do it? _He slumped atop the table, but was quickly jolted to full alert when the ship gave a rumble of life. Realizing that they were leaving, he made his way to the bridge.

On the bridge Feldt and Milleina were busy as usual typing way too many commands per second. Lasse, was at the helm and Sumeragi was seated in her command position, reviewing the intel displayed before her.

"We're leaving?"

His voice startled her and she quickly cleared the displayed plans, turning to him with a smile. "Hey, yes we're done here. Tieria is right. We would be putting them at risk if we stay. I contacted Setsuna, he will meet us halfway. " He nodded, slowly, his eyes lingering briefly on her screen. "Is everything alright, Lockon?"

"I'm fine," His eyes snapping to her's as he forced his trademark grin to life, "I'm always fine," taking a seat in Almagest's chair, he was lifted to the elevated cockpit before she could utter another word.

* * *

"Bravo-5 in position, ma'am," saidAndrei Smirnov

"Roger that, stand by." Soma relayed over the comm.

"Alpha team is ready," Diego came in over their command line, "we've got you covered."

"Good." Switching channels she addressed her team, "Bravo team, commencing assault."

Diego kept her in his scope, as Bravo team began their attack. The unsuspecting Katharon forces were no match for their strength. Andrei and Louise started their barrage, killing the hundreds of pilots running for their suits. _Damn Harvey! Why's she leaving her position? _But before he could call her back, a new enemy appeared on their radar. Cursing, he started sniping targets, giving orders to advance at the same time.

Soma and her team focussed on the already deployed units, taking them down like nothing. Jabbing her lance into the outdated suit Soma followed its falling path. As the suit fell, the terrified civilians scrambled back for cover, only to be obliterated by an automaton. The pure savagery of these innocent people stopped her dead. Soma was so out of focus in that moment, she failed to see the green Gundam coming for her at full speed.

Moments before impact a flash of red was all she saw as Diego's unit tackled her out of the way, countering the gundam at the same time. She heard his voice over the team chat, "Alpha team, focus on Celestial Being."

"Soma, you ok?" He asked on their private channel.

"I'm fine." Not to be outdone, she got back into the fight, taking out more Katharon members before duelling with the purple gundam. Two of her men came behind him, taking his attention off her, giving her a clear shot at the earlier green gundam who was now dispatching of the automatons.

Diego, shooting down a katharon suit to the other world, heard Soma's cut off 'wait'. Turning around he caught a glimpse of her losing a limb as she dodged the green ball of energy now coming towards him. Putting the suit to overdrive he managed to dodge it as well, but the loud crashes behind him told him two of his men were not as lucky.

"Damn it, that came from the ship! Bravo team, take out that cannon."

"All units retreat," Kati's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"MA'AM, we can take them, we-"

"Lieutenant Dyson, you're not equipped to battle Gundams for this assault. Everyone pull out, now!" Her voice came out menacingly low, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Neil cursed as he missed. _How did hours of practice not do anything? Getting an arm was not good enough. Lyle could've been killed, that idiot._ He followed the enemy with his sights as they retreated, before powering to standby and descending to the bridge.

"How did they find us?"

But Lockon's question fell on deaf ears as the entire bridge crew looked mortified at the scene before them. The base that only moments ago offered a sophisticated line of defence lay in ruins before them. Limbs and bodies littered the ground amidst the fallen suits. The few that could walk started looking for those still breathing.

Lockon turned to Ian as he walked into the bridge, his expression just as mortified as the rest of them.

"Come on, Miliena, you don't need to see this," it was Feldt who performed the fatherly duty, getting a small nod of thanks from Ian.

Walking up to Lasse and Sumeragi at the overseeingplatform Ian spoke, "I don't understand how could A-laws do this to human beings?"

Lockon walked up to the group, only a glimpse at the carnage below was enough to make his blood boil. _It doesn't change. No matter what it never changes. _Images of his own life altering tragedy threatened to break into his mind's eye, but he kept them at bay.

The scanner picked up audio from the techs below, "we all live for something and we all die for something. If that is our destiny we cannot change it..."

Lockon focused on Sumeragi who suddenly stilled with horror beside him. "Sumeragi-san, is everything alright?" She turned to him, one look into her eyes told him she was miles away. Her breath caught in her throat, as she wobbled and slumped forward. Alarmed, Lasse and Ian ran up, but Lockon pitched forward and caught her just in time.

"I'm getting the doc!" Lasse announced as he raced out the door.

"Sumeragi-san!" He felt her go completely limp in his arms, now horrified he kept trying to get a response, "Leesa! Can you hear me?" He didn't care about protocol or officer/meister relations as he tried not to panic.

Ian, kneeling down beside them checked her pulse. "It's feint but it's there. Moreno is coming." He tried to be as calm as possible, for Lockon's sake. But the meister was completely drained of color, worried sick.

Surprising the engineer, Lockon lifted her into his arms, heading for the door.

"Lockon! You're still hea-"

"She can't wait. Lead me to the med bay, hurry!"

Moments later, Lockon waited outside the medbay along with Feldt, Ian, and Lasse.

"She will be okay, Sumeragi-san is strong," Feldt offered, putting a light hand on Lockons back, lightly trailing it to rest on his shoulder, as he sat hunched over with worry.

He put his own hand over her's in reply, so worried that he missed the younger woman's slight blush. Everyone stood up when the doors opened to reveal Dr. Moreno.

"She will be ok. Sumeragi-san is in the resting pods right now." Dr. Moreno stated, faster than any of them could utter a question.

"Can we see her?" Lockon asked, his posture slightly more relaxed than it had been moments ago.

"I can allow one of you to sit in, yes."

Neil felt a pat on his shoulder, as Feldt spoke, "go ahead Lockon, we'll wait out here."

Looking around to see the others nod in agreement, Lockon followed Dr. Moreno. The revelation of their relationship was the least of his worries, as he kept pace. "Do you know what happened?"

"She seemed to have experienced a mental shock, usually accompanied by the recollection of a traumatic experience."

Lockon didn't have to ask what brought that on. As they entered her area, he immediately came to her side. He grew to hate those pods, and now seeing one encapsulating his woman, he hated them with renewed passion. Pulling up a chair, he peered down at her as she slept. She looked peaceful, but he could only imagine the horror she was reliving. When Dr. Moreno left them alone, Lockon placed a hand atop the glass, just like she had done, years ago.

"I'm here Leesa," watching her unmoving form he continued, "I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: ** Remember, your reviews are motivating!


	14. Reunions

The alarms blared, startling Neil from a near comatose sleep. His eye adjusted as he fought down the initial fight or flight response only to realize he was still in Sumeragi's recovery room. Before he could press the two buttons for the bridge an image of Feldt popped up on the screen beside Sumeragi.

"Lockon we need you on the bridge," she said. "The A-laws are launching another attack."

"They want to finish what they started." His eyes grew dark. How many people would have to suffer before they were satisfied? "I'm coming, Feldt. Tell the others to launch." With one quick look at the still unconscious Sumeragi, he ran for the bridge. _I'll protect you Leesa, don't you worry._

The almagest powered up as he took aim. Lockon fired as fast as he could, taking down wave after wave of targets, but there was just too many contacts. Tieria was barely fighting off a squad of 5, Lyle seemed to be faring no better with a cluster of three. 00 seemed to be fighting the arrogant masked pilot again.

Annoyed, Neil set his sights on the overconfident A-law, until Arios caught his eye. Allelujah was fighting two GN-X custom Aheads, well one if you could count the fact that he was purposely avoiding the pink one. Just before the pink could deliver a critical blow, Neil aimed for the pink's cockpit. In seconds, her partner dove in front to deflect the shot. The impact slammed the grey GN-X unit against Arios who used its last burst of energy to grab at the pink one, but missed and grabbed hold of the grey one instead. Neil watched in horror as Arios spiralled out of control and crashed onto a nearby island.

Anger shot through him and suddenly it was as if time surged forward. The Gundams seemed to slow down, as if they were submerged under water. With some amazingly fast speed a wave of enemy GN-X units came from the side and tackled Virtue. The A-laws mothership hit Cherudim with a missle before two enemy units finished the job.

The air returned to his lungs as Neil lurched forward in his seat, spitting out blood. Heat spiked through his veins as he looked to the battle map, trying to figure out just what happened. However, seeing Tieria on the same verge of being ambushed he let out a shot of rapid fire, taking out most of the Virtue's would be assassins. Quickly scanning the sky, he fired and intercepted the missile headed for Lyle just seconds before impact.

"Lockon...thanks," Tieria said, panting from exertion.

"Where are they going, we're not done here!" Lyle yelled, ready to chase the enemy but Sumeragi's voice stopped him.

"Cherudim, stay put!"

"Sumeragi-san?" Feldt's concerned voice came over the speakers?

Still reeling from his warped experience, Neil tried to get his breathing under control. But she was already onto the next command.

"Saravee and Cherudim, retrieve 00 then begin searching for Arios." Sumeragi's voice ordered over the loud speaker.

After finally collecting himself Lockon ripped off his helmet and hit the descend button, wiping most of the blood from his face on the way. On the bridge, his eyes settled on Sumeragi as she supported herself against a chair.

"Sumeragi-san, you should be resting," he said, walking over to her, relieved to see her unharmed.

"We need to get Allelujah back first," she said with an all business tone, before turning to the ships G.P.S hologram projected before her. "I need status reports on the 00, and the last active location for Ario's signal."

"Yes Sumeragi-san," Feldt replied with a concerned glance.

Neil stood helpless as she sat down and began working. Unable to convince her otherwise he took the screen next to him under the pre-text of generating stats. But in reality he wanted to replay the Almagest's performance records, trying to understand just what happened only moments ago.

Allelujah opened his eyes inside of Ario's cockpit. His vision swam as he tried to sit up, already feeling the unmistakable sensation of a cool sticky liquid oozing down his face. Wiping his forehead, he moved again with some difficulty and managed to squirm out of the cockpit.

Landing on dry ground Allelujah took in his surroundings. Trees spread out for miles, and the unmistakable surf of the water nearby told him he was on an island. He remembered grabbing for Marie's suit, but getting another one instead. Whipping out his pistol Allelujah snapped into combat mode and raced in the direction of the smoke not too far from his position.

In the clearing a couple of miles away laid a damaged GN-X. Allelujah approached the enemy cockpit, gun raised. Using the suit's arm for support he climbed on top and cautiously opened the hatch, only to draw back. It was empty.

The pilot could've been thrown free, but that was unlikely since the hatch was closed. Allelujah was ready to investigate further when his ears picked up the sound of rustling leaves behind him. Whipping around he came face to face with Lt. Diego Dyson, standing by the forest trees meters away from him, aiming a pulse rifle straight at his head.

_Damn it. Hallelujah would've acted faster._

"Throw down your weapon!" Diego commanded.

"You first," Allelujah replied, keeping a steady aim, all the while knowing he was severly underpowered against the rifle.

Diego smirked before pulling the trigger.

Allelujah fired simultaneously, and managed to sidestep as the energized bullet grazed his cheek. Jumping down from the arm, he took cover behind the suit. Dyson blended back into the forest.

"Not bad for a failed experiment."

"A true Super soldier wouldn't miss," Allelujah yelled back, as he tried to mentally plot out Dyson's position from the sound of his voice.

Diego laughed before spraying a succession of energy over Allelujah's hiding place.

"I'll show you what aim can do."

It surprised him that a soldier would prove his point by wasting ammo, until it hit him. Dyson's voice seemed to echo from a different location. The bastard wanted to circle around and cut him off, using the rifle for suppressive fire. Allelujah smiled as a plan formulated in his mind. He started inching towards the leg end of the unit.

"Looking forward to it," he yelled from the tail end of the GN-X suit, before sprinting to the head. So it wasn't the most original comeback, but right now all that mattered was getting him distracted. Just as predicted, the barrage of bullets impacted the legs. Allelujah waited patiently as Dyson made his run from cover while firing rapidly at the leg section. The Meister circled around the unit and charged at the A-laws officer, tackling him and knocking the rifle away in the process.

Dyson countered just in time to put Allelujah head first into the ground. Recovering, Allelujah aimed a backwards kick which landed in the officer's stomach, knocking him off balance. Reaching for his gun, his hands managed to clasp the cold metal of the grip just as he heard the pulse rifle's hum right next to his ear.

"Stay down!" Dyson yelled, as he kicked the pistol out of reach before swinging the leg to hit Allelujah in the face. The Meister re-coiled as his head jerked back and hit the ground. Looking up to the sky he saw the dark clouds closing in.

This was one of the worst ways to die, at the hands of an asshole and nowhere close to getting Marie. As the barrel of the rifle came into view, he squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the one woman who made his world.

He heard Dyson's footsteps shuffling near his head. _The bastard picks now to tease_? That's pretty stupid. Eyes closed, waiting for the end, none came except for a sharp cry of pain. Allelujah's eyes snapped open to reveal the lieutenant clutching his head, apparently in agony. Taking his chance he sat up and wrenched the rifle out of his grip, which was considerably easy to do in this case.

With the rifle secure in his hands, Allejuah sat stunned at the sight before him. The A-laws officer clutched his head, and spoke in whispers to no one in particular. He was about to write him off as crazy, before the quantum brainwaves took over him as well.

"I'm fine. I need to go look for him!" Soma yelled as a med tech tried to keep her sitting on the bed.

"Lieutenant your injuries will heal within the hour, please stay still-" the tech tried to re-assure as he keyed data into a recovery pod on standby.

The room door slid open and Colonel Mannequin stepped in.

"Colonel!" Soma, stopped struggling and looked to her superior, "did they find him?"

Kati shook her head. "We will keep looking, for now you need to stay put while we re-group."

"Colonel I-"

"That's an order." She snapped. Soma grit her teeth as images of the fight came flooding back to her. First fighting Arios, then how the stupid idiot pushed her out of the way and not only took the shot but got dragged down by the winged one. She was seriously starting to hate this celestial crew.

Kati dismissed the tech before coming to stand by her bedside. "Leiutenant Dyson will make it back just fine. Regular forces have volunteered to aid us in the search. For the mean time we have new orders in regards to celestial being."

Soma didn't want to hear any more about Celestial Being. All the important people in her life only worried about one thing, the stupid ship and it's suits. But they've taken so much from her, she was not ready to give them her only comrade, her only true friend. But seeing that Kati wouldn't engage the topic she relented and asked, "what plans do we have for Celestial Being?"

Arios, flanked by Cherdim and Seravee was confirmed on approach to Ptolemy's hangar. The bridge crew cheered. Sumeragi slumped back with a sigh, as Lockon smiled and Milliena clapped.

Sumeragi immediately started ordering suit and ship statistics in an effort to gauge their combined combat strength but Lockon would have none of that.

"Sumeragi-san," he said with concern as her displays filled with data. "You have to rest."

"I don't _have to_, do anything." she said, her eyes processing the information before her. Catching his look of hurt she added in a softer tone,"I'm fine. I just need to get this done."

Sumeragi stood on wobbly legs and headed for the digital map beside Lasse. She made it about 3 steps before Lockon caught her arm.

"Okay, that's enough," he said before swiftly lifting her in his arms, surprising her and the crew.

"Lockon!" She shrieked, as she flung her arms around his neck for support, "put me down."

But he didn't listen as he headed for the door, past Feldt's blushing smile and Lasse's look of confusion.

"Did we miss something?" Lasse whispered to Feldt as Lockon and Sumeragi walked out.

"Nope," she replied, changing the topic as the mobile suit was supported between Seravee and Cherudim. "Arios is heading for the hangars."

Once they were in the empty hallway Sumeragi spoke up again, but in a more relaxed manner, "Neil, please put me down. You're still healing you shouldn't be carrying me around."

"You're not heavy," he replied without stopping.

With her arms around him she leaned forward and slowly kissed him, whispering another plea to put her down as she drew away. After that kiss it seemed like half his strength got sucked away, so he stopped but did not put her down.

"Are you going back to the bridge?" he asked, but really didn't need to because the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. So he resumed, at a much slower pace.

"Neil, please just put me down. I'll go to my room but don't strain yourself."

He shrugged off her worry, they were only steps away from the door and he had a lot of questions. His search of the Almagest revealed nothing. But he knew a giant conspiracy when he saw one. That machine was not Celestial Being technology.

She swiped her card and he stepped through, gently putting her onto the bed, kneeling before her trying to catch his breath.

"Are you always this stubborn?" She asked, running a soft hand through his hair.

"I must've picked it up recently," he said, smiling as he looked up to her. She patted the bed next to her but he stood up instead, realizing that this was probably not the best time to talk about Almagest. The woman just woke up from a near coma. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," standing up, looking into his eyes she whispered, "but I don't think you are. What's wrong, Neil?"

"If something was wrong you would tell me, right?" He asked, holding her gaze with nothing but raw vulnerability.

"Of course," she came closer, bringing her hands around his shoulders before gliding them to the back of his neck. "But we're talking about you. What's going on?"

With her hands lightly massaging the back of his neck, Neil found it hard to form a thought. At her touch all meaning seemed to disappear. He was wondering how this was possible since they've only been together for a couple of weeks, yet somehow she managed to make him feel better than he's ever felt before...or at least in a long time.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You scared me, you know that?" he murmured.

She kissed him, gently at first then with again with increased vigor, but he gently pulled away before things got too hasty. His mind shot to the doctor that would likely kill them if they so much as strained themselves in bed. To her credit, she seemed to be on the same page.

"Worrying is my job, remember?" She took his hand and headed back towards the bed. Sensing that this was her way of asking him to stay, Lockon got in beside her as she snuggled closer.

"Dr. Moreno says you blacked out from a mental shock, usually accompanied by the recollection of a traumatic event." Holding her close he added, "I don't see how anyone can be fine with that."

Sumeragi didn't say anything. Lockon was starting to wonder if he said something wrong, but her hand began tracing patterns on his shirt front, so he waited.

"His name was Emilio..." she began with a soft tone.

**A/N: Hi folks, so this chapter was not beta'd. All mistakes are my own, feel free to use the review button and point them out to me. Otherwise, just hit the review button and let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**


	15. Enemies

Enemies

_Allelujah awoke in the forest for the second time. The smell of smoke was the first thing to hit his senses as he sat up, instantly regretting the action when his muscles took a moment to burn. Interestingly enough, an A-laws blanket was draped atop him where he lay on the ground. The surly Lieutenant was only a few feet away. He looked slightly groggy as he sat with the pulse rifle, tending to the makeshift fire he had going._

_His instincts kicked in as he started making plans on how to get the rifle, only to be startled when the Lieutenant began to speak._

"_If you're planning to fling the fire sands at me you can forget it. I'll block them and take you out. If you want to charge me again, I'd reconsider because you'd be shot before you could stand."_

_Allelujah cringed, the brainwaves now linked them. Dyson could practically read his thoughts. Cursing his enemy's advantage Allelujah sat still, wondering why he wasn't already dead. "What happened back there?"_

_The lieutenant's cold grey eyes settled on him. "Quantum Brainwaves. Looks like I caught your disease."_

"_It's not a disease!...Wait, you never experienced that before?" Dyson shook his head. "Not even back at the facility?" Dyson shook his head again. "But you're a super soldier?"_

"_Exactly. Not a broken one like you." Diego said bitterly, jabbing a fire log with more force than necessary._

_Allelujah stayed silent. Thinking back only a handful of his comrades displayed reaction to the brainwaves. Still, it didn't answer the question of why he was still here and still alive. _

"_Celestial Being will come looking for me."_

"_A-laws are on route as we speak." Dyson said, standing up and slinging the rifle over his shoulder. "You're going back to that little hell hole until you give us your friends."_

_He didn't miss uncertainty in Dyson's voice at the mention of A-laws. They were still looking. He wasn't dead yet because Dyson needed a cure. Allulujah nearly laughed, there was no 'cure' to being a super soldier. "Why didn't you just kill me?"_

"_It would be too good for you," Diego muttered, stepping closer. "When they're done with you, they'll dissect you and fix me."_

"_It's not a dis—"_

"_Shut up!" the super soldier snapped. "This is your fault. I don't even know how I'll react around Soma now. You're my ticket to fixing this so you're not going anywhere." He threatened, now towering over the meister. "Actually...I just need a part of you..."_

_Allelujah showed no fear even as Dyson kneeled down and grasped him by the collar. There were advantages to being caught; he'd get to see Marie again. She'd be angry, she'd probably try to kill him, but she'd be near him and that's all that mattered. No pissed off Lieutenant could possibly take that away from him. He was so focussed on her image in his minds eye that he didn't notice until it was too late, that the Leuitenant had his combat knife out. This was no bluff. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable thrust of the blade. What good was a world without Marie?_

_A sharp crack resonated through the forest. Allelujah opened his eyes only to see Dyson fall forward, revealing Lyle Dylandy behind him, gun drawn with smoke wafting from the barrel._

Allelujah woke up as the pod's glass door slid down. He jolted upright before noticing the familiar sight of Celestial Being's med bay. Relaxing, he tried to recollect how he'd gotten back as his mind replayed the encounter with Dyson.

"You're awake!" Lyle remarked as he walked in with two cups of what smelled like coffee, "It's about time. You nearly gave Moreno a heart attack."

Taking offered cup he looked to Lyle quizzically. The meister looked surprisingly jovial for someone who just killed another person. But who was he to judge? How many people piloted the suits that Arios took down with ease?

"You don't remember?" Lyle asked, taking a seat at the bedside. "You passed out on the flight back and I couldn't wake you up. You slept like a dead man." Allelujah nodded, slowly trying to remember the incident before thoughts of Marie came to the fore.

Lyle only smirked, "It's the blonde one right? Marie was it?"

"How do you know that name?" Allelujah asked, up until now everyone knew her as Soma.

"You said it in your sleep," Lyle replied, raising a hand to dismiss further argument. "I was the only one there so you're good."

He nodded before lowering his eyes to his cup as if for an escape. The dark liquid did nothing but reflect his own split personality right back at him.

Lyle stayed and tried to lighten the mood filling him in on all the mundane details while he was missing. He didn't know whether it was new friendship or lack of anything better to do that made Lyle stay but Allelujah was thankful for his company nonetheless.

"So what happens now?" Allelujah asked as he swung a leg over and stumbled. As if by some unspoken macho code, Lyle didn't offer to help but looked concerned for a moment. Allelujah was grateful because the last thing he needed was anyone fretting over him.

"Setsuna and Tiria are on a scouting mission." Lyle shrugged, watching his new partner carefully. "We're sitting ducks till Sumeragi throws something else down the pipe."

Lockon left as soon as he heard Allelujah talking to Lyle. Right now he couldn't trust himself around his traitorous little brother but more importantly he didn't want to break the comradeship developing between them. Rubbing his tired eyes he headed for the bridge. Logging some time on the Almagest would clear his mind.

Sumeragi was seated in the command chair, an array of monitors delivered information to her at ridiculous speeds. Mileina and Feldt's chairs were empty. He suspected she wanted a quiet atmosphere but the temptation was just too strong. Creeping forward he took a seat next to her. There was nothing like admiring her up close when she thought no one was watching. It's as if time disappeared and the real Leesa Kujou beneath the forecaster armour let herself be. Her hands swept along the data screens working in unison with her headphones to trap her in a cocoon of knowledge. Lockon smiled and slid an arm around her chair, shivering when her silk smooth hair grazed his skin.

She entered more text onto her screen only to jump back when she noticed she was not alone. Smiling, she slipped off her earphones. "Hey. When did you get back?"

"Who says I ever left?" Neil smiled and leaned in for a small kiss which she greatly reciprocated.

Pulling back she tapped a few keys turning three of her screens black. "How is Allelujah?"

"He's awake. The old man assured me he's fine. At least physically." A frown overcame her as she looked down in great concentration. Neil sighed and put a gentle hand over hers, wishing there was some way he could take away her guilt. "Allelujah will cope, have some faith. How's the mission?"

She met his eyes with a soft smile, "Setsuna and Tieria are on plan. The formal dance just ended so they're due back soon. You should have seen Tieria's dress..." He nodded slowly, taking in her words while watching the Almagest from the corner of his eye. Her soft hand found his cheek and brought him back to reality. "One eye is good enough for now, please don't strain yourself." She said, trailing a fingertip just below the sealant keeping his right eye filled.

"I wont," he replied, taking her hand in his, kissing the inside palm. "It's just...that damn machine...Lees' it'll take some getting used to."

She dropped her gaze and fidgeted uncomfortably. _There's a story here, one she isn't sure if she should tell..._Neil studied her carefully before lowering his head to meet her averted gaze. "I know there's something different about Almagest. But if it's top secret I understa—"

He didn't get to finish as the alarms blared and enemy bogies showed up on the radar. Neil bolted for the Almagest. There would be time to sort out its faults later right now it was the only thing standing between Ptolemy and the enemy.

Cherudim launched before the Almagest even got started. As Neil adjusted his controls he could hear Allelujah on the receiving end of a chew out from Sumeragi who ordered him to stay put. Lockon agreed, since there was only one bogey three machines would be overkill.

"It's after them. I'm aimed and firing!" Lyle yelled from the screen on Neil's HUD.

"Stay close damn it!" Neil ordered, knowing that Lyle was sorely underdeveloped for intense combat, but knew it was futile as Lyle flew up ahead.

The cannon finally charged and Lockon aimed through the sight. It was the suit up ahead that nearly made his heart stop. The red Flag fighter and the distinct cackle of Ali Al-saachez was unmistakable.

Thankfully Sumeragi took over the command position when everything melded into slow motion.

Without warning Lockon lurched forward as if someone kicked him from behind. Voices echoed and blended together through his headset. Al-Sacchez made some sort of speech while Setsuna and Tieria flew in frenzy trying to take him. Everyone slowed down to three quarters the speed before suddenly accelerating. Lyle was the first to get cut down by the red beam sabre before Teiria and Setsuna joined him in a firey explosion. Neil yelled but no sound came. The red blur of the escaping Flag was all that Neil could see as his vision tunnelled and he felt the sensation of being tackled backwards.

Completely winded he jerked forward and grasped his rifle. It was not until the sights were on Al-Sacchez did Lockon come back and pull the trigger. The red Flag dodged the Almagest's beam by a hair. As Ptolemy got closer it was clear there was no way he would win. _We're finishing this you bastard! _Neil frantically pulled the trigger but the charge bar on the Almagest remained low. It wasn't until the Flag was long gone did the particles charge and return fire.

"Lockon! Damn it! Stop, he's gone!" Lyle's voice swam into his consciousness but he ignored it, focussing instead on the retreating red dot that was almost out of sight.

"Sumeragai-san, I can assis—"

"Allelujah stay put!" Sumeragi ordered over the comms. "All gundams retreat."

Neil ripped off his helmet before punching the descend button. They may be done with him but Al-Saachez wasn't going anywhere, not until he was shot off the earth. He struggled for air. His lungs felt like sacks of water and his vision started to tunnel but that wouldn't stop him from ending this once and for all. The bridge crew which was already in position slowly started to converge around him when his chair touched down. Sumeragi looked concerned as she stepped forward but Lockon managed to stand and wave them off.

"Mileina, I need... the mobile... armor...ready...to launch" he managed, as leaned against the chair for support.

"Lockon, you're not going anywhere. He's gone and we're retreating." Sumeragi said, observing him carefully. "What happened up there?"

"I'm going after him" he managed to say, "...I...need...suit that works..."

"I'm calling Dr. Moreno," Feldt said, concerned as Miliena only looked confused.

"You're shaking!" Sumeragi said, he felt her gentle hand on his back but brushed it off as he moved forward and snapped at feldt to drop the phone.

Mileina's attention returned to her screens when Lyle demanded they open the hatch. Lockon pitched towards the door, lucky for him Ian was just coming in and managed to catch the falling meister.

"Lockon! What's going on?"

Lockon pushed himself off the engineer, trying to move past him as fast as possible feeling the onset of his ever increasing coughing fits. He managed to compose himself long enough to stand steady before leaving the bridge.

It was only when safely down the corridor did he cough violently. The pressure in his lungs lessened, but when he drew back his gloved hand it was speckled with blood. _What the hell's going on? What is that machine doing to me? _He managed to relax and get back into control, balling his fist to hide the blood he stood tall and leaned against the wall mentally counting the sound of heavy approaching footsteps behind him.

"Lockon there is something I have to tell you." Ian said.

Neil turned and came face to face with Ian who donned a grave expression. "Save it, whatever it is it can wait till after I get him. As much as I hate this, I need a Gundam right now."

"This can't wait, Lockon. And I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry." Ian replied.

So much was going through her head, Ali-Alsaachez being the least of her worries. Sumeragi still couldn't believe the bastard was really alive and hated what it was doing to Neil. The other issue on her mind was Almagest. She didn't want to worry him but keeping this secret was already tearing her to pieces. She wanted to come clean but she was the captain after all, there would be things she'd have to keep to herself and she knew Lockon respected that. But that didn't make things any easier. The physical toll it was taking on him was sometimes too much to even imagine. Yet even as Ian tried to comfort her on the machine's affects, news of Neil coughing up and concealing blood was the last straw. Ian assured her that they'd reign in the Almagest as soon as they touched down on Lagrange 4. Making sure everything was going to plan she made Lagrange 4 their immediate destination, there was no time to wait not now.

Sumeragi cautiously opened the door to the viewing room. She was not surprised to find Lockon standing at the railing, the clear glass surrounding him illuminated all the underwater life around them. A lagoon of light fish overhead seemed to capture his attention, but he had yet to acknowledge her presence behind him. Deciding to repay him for earlier she slid both hands about his waist, clasping them around his heart. He turned and automatically engulfed her in a hug. His strong heartbeat next to her ear reminded her of what she was fighting for now.

She looked to him carefully but his expression was unchanging. No doubt Al-saachez was on his mind or was it that simple? The animosity between him and Lyle was also starting to affect him too... deciding to come clean she stepped back, running a gentle caress on his chest. It seemed like she made the right decision because Lockon suddenly came back as the brief flicker of a smile crossed his face and he took her hand, not willing that she go too far. Sighing she relented, they'd need to have this talk sooner or later, obviously the Almagest was bothering him.

"We need to talk, Neil. It's about Almagest." She started, noting how his expression darkened. She wished he was smiling that 100 watt grin he always had, it made things so much easier. "I should have told you sooner, but it's still in the experimental stages. Ian created a new OS for it that's more than just a bit unorthodox."

"The Zero system." He stated simply, his expression turning neutral.

Sumeragi stepped back even further, eyes wide. "He told you?"

He nodded, crossing his arms when she was a few feet away as if sheltering himself from her scrutiny. "The old man spilled all."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Am I okay to fly an experiment? Yeah. What I'm not okay with is—"

"Me not telling you sooner," she whispered, closing her eyes in frustration. He knew. This made things easier but at the same time more complicated, she always imagined she'd be the one to explain it all. She owed him that. "I'm sorry, Neil. Ian hid the full effects from me but I should have grilled him yet I didn't. I risked your life."

He only shook his head and came to stand before her, "Lees' I said it on the bridge and I'll say it again. You're still the captain, I'm not expecting inside scoops on everything around here. If something is top secret I trust you know best."

She studied him for a moment. _Did he just say he trusts me with his life? After everything he's been through how can he trust his life in my hands? _Although he seemed warm and understanding, something about his demeanour signalled that a far different matter was bothering him. Not wishing to guess from the current list, she decided to clear the air right at that moment.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Faster than he could smile she added, "and don't even think of some lame it's nothing response. Nobody in their right mind would trust me right now. Something is bothering you I just wish you'd tell me."

The smile died away as he nodded and kissed her forehead. She ran comforting circles along his shoulder blades, waiting for the inevitable.

"It's Lyle..."

She frowned but was thankful that they steered clear of the most depressing topic of all Al-Saachez himself.

"What about him?"

"He's spying on us for Katharon."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth she felt an incredible rush of heat. _This explains his amazing statistics, his connections, his knowledge. _She closed her eyes, willing herself to say the right thing.

"I'm going to kill him." Neil said, as if reading her thoughts.

"You would've done that already," she shut her eyes tight in frustration muttering, "Not that I condone the idea."

She couldn't deny that this revelation brought a whole new set of problems, yet as much as she wanted to be supportive, Sumeragi realized she was ill equipped to provide anything of the sort. Neil didn't talk enough or at all about the family he's lost, let alone the few that remained. Stepping back she pondered the situation there really wasn't much she did know about the meister. That would have to change. But not now.

"This can't change anything around here." Neil said, his heavy footsteps announced his presence behind her.

She turned to face him, reaching a hand to jut his forlorn gaze her way. "Nothing can change what's between us. You know that." He smiled, relaxing at the news as she continued. "But if he is a dormant threat I will have to act, I have a duty to protect everyone on board."

"And I'm telling you if he was dangerous he wouldn't be here. Please, don't do anything rash, not yet. I'll deal with him if his leak turns into a problem."

"It's funny how you're lecturing me about rash decisions, Mr. Split second chance." She grinned.

He only laughed and gave her a hug, seemingly not wanting to talk about his recent brush with Ali. That suited her just fine because having Neil standing here right in front of her as opposed to out there fighting Al-Saachez, was more than anything she could have hoped for.

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update, life just sometimes gets the better of me. I promise you this story will have an ending. Thanks for staying with me for this long.**


	16. Mission plans

**Author's note:** One thing you need to know. Soma tried to infiltrate Celestial Being and was caught. I didn't feel like including that scene since these two chapters are jam packed with enough action already. Enjoy!

**Mission plans**

_**One month later...aboard the Regular Forces Mother ship.**_

"So let me get this straight you let her go _alone_? Without backup?"

"Lower your voice lieutenant Dyson." Kati Mannequin ordered as she tried to continue the briefing. The injured super soldier before her had spent the last hour trying to interrogate her on Soma's whereabouts. It was bordering on irritation. "Have you not heard a word I said? This is the best option for her right now, let it be. We need to focus on our defection from A-laws. It has come to my attention that Abra and Lindt have very different objectiv—"

"I don't give a damn!" Diego yelled, trying and failing to sit up for the umpteenth time as the straps worked against him. "You let her into hostile territory and you expect me to just lay here!"

Kati sighed, this was going nowhere. The idiot, clearly in love with Peries, would need a lot more than rationality to open his eyes. The shackles keeping him within the actual ship gave a loud creak under the strain. They both knew he was soon going to break free, but how soon was up to her. She stopped pacing, studying her lieutenant for a moment. Unnecessary bandages lined his body as well as an entire left arm, try as she might there was no way to convince the techs that the super soldier was already healed. He looked like hell. Yet she would've thought that someone who was saved from the field would be a bit more appreciative, but he surprised her. Super soldier or not, love seemed to be the ultimate tool of defiance.

"Right now it's best that she is with them. Her response to the winged one was more of a hindrance than an actual use." Kati said, "Besides, Celestial Being isn't the type to execute. They can provide the best asylum."

"From what?"

"From the downfall of A-laws." She said. Diego gave her a curious expression. Kati ignored it, placing a folder of classified documents on his lap. "It's going to be a messy battle, maybe it's best if the one you love is out of harm's way?" He seemed to ponder her words, igniting the first spark of hope she's had all week. "Work with me lieutenant. Do your duty as a soldier and do what's best for our country. Then we will make sure Soma Peries comes back safely."

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Lyle asked Allelujah as he supported him under an arm.

"That's me escaping confinement." Allelujah replied, before adding in a lighter tone. "I heal quickly even if Sumeragi doesn't want to believe that. I'm not playing useless patient if we get attacked again." Lyle only laughed, unable to believe that he was an accessory to prison break. Although if he were ever in the med bay he would be sure to remind Allelujah of this generosity.

Allelujah came to a halt, reaching for the wall. Lyle respectively stood back and let him stand on his own, things looked good but they both knew he would need more than a few more hours before even entertaining the thought of going up for a mission.

"You sure you're not a Dylandy?" Lyle asked as Allelujah hobbled to the lockers. "You're as stubborn as one I'll tell you that."

"Any _one_ in particular?" Hallelujah asked, before snapping his eyes shut. "Sorry...He gets out sometimes."

Deciding that his friend was in enough pain, Lyle didn't let the comment stick; waiving the apology away, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "Allelujah, I want to know what happened back at the bridge. With Neil." Allelujah stiffened while pulling an orange uniform from his locker. "I mean I've seen him angry but that was something else..."

He was greeted with silence as Allelujah continued to suit up, seemingly contemplating how much he was willing to tell. Sometimes he hated the fact that this team was four whole years ahead of him. It made trust just that much more difficult to attain.

Before he could demand an answer the door to the laundry room opened to reveal Setsuna with a fresh uniform in one arm. Both meister's gave him a brief nod of acknowledgment, wondering just how much of their conversation the 00 pilot heard.

Setsuna sat down on the bench and began pulling on his suit. Silence filled the room as the three meisters tried to avoid the elephant in it.

"Ali Al-Saachez tried to kill Lockon," Setsuna spoke in his monotone while pulling on a black undershirt. Allelujah jumped back but before he could say anything else Setsuna continued, "Ali Al-Saachez is the terrorist who trained me to kill your family."

Anger surged through Lyle. _Who did this little punk think he was? How could you hold a face of indifference when you talk about taking someone's life? Innocent people didn't deserve anything like that. _Clenching his fists, Lyle welcomed the feeling of blood rush and the urge of getting ready to strike, but in the same instant he relaxed. This guy was testing him no doubt. Testing how far he would go to exact revenge, how much his emotions ruled his body. Well he wasn't about to be compared to his brother, not by his friends and definitely not by this outcast. Folding his arms Lyle played it cool, making a show of taking a deep breath. "I can't change the past anymore than you can, so don't dwell on it. Beside's we're on the same team now. Let's enjoy that."

With a final nod Setsuna left the change rooms, leaving Allelujah looking dumbfounded at Lyle.

Diego double timed it down the ship's corridor. Thoughts of what he read conflicted with everything he knew to the point where confronting Kati was the only solution. Careful not to be seen, he entered the officer's hallway. Colonel Mannequin made sure he was out of sight and out of file, it took a lot longer to recover on super soldier healing alone, since Pod's didn't heal supposedly dead soldiers. That took weeks out of active duty, the ship already felt foreign. In fact it was luck and guess work that brought him to her steel metal door, a tiny nameplate with her name was his only reward.

Flexing his gloved hand tightly over the rim of the helmet at his side, Diego entered her office.

Kati looked the epitome of in charge, sitting in apt attention behind a tasteful yet functional mahogany desk. A computer before her revealed that she was in a conference call.

"We're still searching Colonel Smirnov. No contact with Soma Peries since she went in search of 04 Diego Dyson," she said, glancing up and waving him forward. "We'll do our best to find both of them. Thank you."

Ending her call she sat back, looking up. A slight smile fought its way to her lips as she took in his black space suit, usually reserved for special operations members.

"I take it you're up to speed, Lieutenant?"

Diego choked back a harsh laugh. "What's going on Colonel? And why are you lying to Colonel Smirnov?"

She looked ready to reprimand but his hard expression quelled her anger. "We've had this discussion. Soma Peries is not your priority right now, Diego."

Momentarily stunned at her use of his first name coupled with her weary expression, he bit back an argument. She was right. If everything in her intel was true then the A-laws were more of a problem than a solution. Feeling her eyes on him, waiting for the undying cooperation they knew she'd receive he mentally went over her intel one last time. _Let me finish here, Soma. Then I'll come for you, I promise._

"I think it's best if the colonel isn't distracted by his missing daughter right now. With you technically still MIA the future looks grim already."

He nodded, trying and failing to draw strength from the military discipline literally _installed_ within him. "I read the proposition. It's risky but completely understandable. Memento Mori will do more harm than good, shutting it down won't be a problem."

"Good," Kati replied leaning her elbows on the table while clasping her hands before her. "However I need to know if you accept?"

He stared at her. "I'm your subordinate. I don't have a choice."

"Forget that, Diego!" she said. He raised a brow in question. "You prefer that over, Lieutenant Right? Look at the facts. You are missing. As far as this military is concerned you're a ghost answering to no one. All I ask is for your help before you inevitably get yourself killed, trying to save Lieutenant Peries."

Flinching, he grit his teeth before looking away. The organization that literally gave him life was no better than the terrorists they fought. Destroying them was more a payback than a mission.

"I accept, Colonel."

"Good."

"But I have one observation." He said. She nodded for him to continue. "There's no way a GN-X will have the power to fly up there undetected let alone stand a chance against their defence and the weapon itself."

"I agree." Smiling she pressed something beneath her desk. The door behind him squeezed open to reveal none other than the super annoying new recruit he remembered from the mother ship.

"Is he necessary?" Diego asked, not caring to hide his disdain as the enthusiast snapped to crisp attention and salute beside him.

"Colonel! Patrick Colasour reporting for your top secret mission, ma'am." Patrick bellowed.

Diego crossed his arms in annoyance._ Those lungs will get us killed! Please tell me he's just the escort or better yet a decoy._

"Lieutenant! It's good to see you, we thought you died!" Patrick exclaimed before unsuspectingly smacking him on the back.

"Colasour, take the Leiutenant to your new suits. You will leave promptly." Kati ordered.

Diego waved him away. "Hold on, what do you mean 'we' colonel? I can do this solo."

"The same way you failed to take a celestial being hostage solo?" She replied, with an inquisitive expression.

Wincing at the memory he kept quiet, vowing to one day repay the orange pilot and his comrade.

"Colasour will be assisting you Leuitenant. The rest of us are on route to secure their intended target, the AEU elevator. There is no room for error."

He nodded, when Patrick interrupted. "This is gonna be great, sir. I'll take them on no problem, it'll—"

Diego punched him flat in the nose, ending the irritating stream of chatter as Patrick stumbled back.

Kati looked wide-eyed for a moment before giving in to a slight smirk. Looking to Diego she gave one last request, "Try and bring him back in one piece?"

"Can't promise you anything below two," Diego replied as he dragged Patrick out the door and towards the hangars, feeling strangely at ease for the first time since he could remember.

Warm fingertips ghosting across his chest coupled with sweet butterfly kisses brought Lyle out of another fitful dream and to the very real attentions of Anew Returner. Letting out a pleasurable sound he slid a hand along her back. "What time is it?"

"Too early for you to go," she replied, gliding a soft hand lower down his abdomen. "Bad dream?"

He breathed deeply. "Something like that."

Her hand withdrew, leaving him instantly cold and on edge. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, opening his eyes to meet her concerned ones. "Anew?"

She shook her head slowly as she leaned on an elbow and looked down to him. "I don't want to push you but something happened. Am I right?"

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused and missing her touch more than anything. _A lot's happened, you need to be a bit more specific than that. _

"You've been having the same nightmare for a while now." She pondered, "I mean I totally understand if you're not ready for full disclosure but Lyle if this is bothering you I just want to help."

Taking in her words he smiled. It's only been a couple of months and he was already smitten with her, this was a first but welcomed sensation. It was a welcomed distraction from the world that was falling apart around him. He couldn't get a hold of Klaus or anyone from Katharon, to make matters worse they scrambled their support network so there was no way of getting up to date Intel on their whereabouts. All this ate inside of him as he continued to fight each day, starting to wonder what good it was to waste time while his friends were in potential danger. Not wanting to get her caught up in his mess he focussed on what to do in order to put a smile on her face again.

Anew stayed silent, waiting him out as her hand brought more sweet sensations to his cheek. This time she tilted his head to meet her gaze.

"You're helping already," he said kissing her once, then again, then a third time, smiling against her mouth before deepening the kiss into a long passionate one. What started off as soft and sensual quickly escalated when he felt her fingers slowly combing through his hair, drawing him closer. They broke for air, breathing heavily but still holding onto each other. However, it didn't take long for her concern to resurface, if it ever really vanished. "It's just a dream, Anew."

Her only response was to lay back down on his side, letting unspoken concern flow through her silence as she resumed her caresses this time trailing a healed yet prominent scar from his right shoulder across to his left hip. "You're just a man of mystery, aren't you, Lyle. Well alright..."

Stilling her hand he raised it to his lips before speaking, "Neil freaked out when I got this. Never seen him that angry."

"With you?" She asked, meeting his eyes. Knowing about the bombings, she didn't want to press but curiosity must've won her over tonight.

Lyle shook his head. "I think it was the shock. Can't remember much from that day but losing them in seconds would make anybody angry." He laughed, "the medics had to pry him away from me. Their words not his."

She silenced his babble with a small finger to his lips. "I told you I'm not going to push. As much as I want to know everything there's no need to change the subject, just relax..."

He did just that, shutting up as she continued her sweet caress.

Allelujah stepped into the holding cell, making sure to lock the door before setting a tray of food in front of a handcuffed Soma Peries. She sat still, eyes transfixed on one spot, unwilling to meet his gaze. _No doubt calculating an escape attempt._

Knowing that he shouldn't stay, but at the same time finding himself unable to leave he took a seat across from her, clanking his space helmet on the table between them. She showed neither surprise nor acknowledgment of Allelujah's existence.

"I really want to help you but I can't do that if you don't talk to me." He said, trying and failing to make eye contact. Finally deciding to put his life in his hands he reached forward to grasp her chained one only to have her sharply draw back and meet him with a glare. "Marie..."

"It's Soma you idiot." She yanked the chain which held her captive.

Allelujah sat back, masking his disappointment while trying to figure out the woman, or women, before him. She was definitely not Marie. _Marie wouldn't sneak in here with the intent to kill you, idiot._ Yet as the crew restrained her, Allelujah stood heartbroken as a confused Marie called out to him. The image stayed with him for the past two weeks as he recovered.

"I don't want to do this, Soma." Allelujah murmured. "I just want to speak to Marie. If that's not possible I'd like to at least know why you came, why you even tried..."

"You killed him."

Her eyes hardened and for a fleeting moment he saw pain reflected in them before it was replaced with a mixture of rage and sorrow.

"Coming here to kill us won't bring him back."

"It's a start." She spat, before desperately straining against her chains, trying to lunge at him.

There was no way she would talk, not now. Seeing how futile the attempt was, Allelujah stood and headed for the door, willing himself not to look back for fear of running back to her. His Marie.

No sooner had he gotten to the door when a sweet soft spoken voice took hold of his curiosity.

"You're going out again..."

Slowly, he turned back to the woman who now sat on the floor in utter despair and confusion.

"Marie?"

Soma clutched her head and winced as she spoke in the unmistakable voice of Marie. "Not exactly." She said with a grimace only to hold up a hand when he took a step forward. "Don't! I don't know what she will do. Just please be careful out there."

Allelujah smiled for the first time in days. Ignoring her pleas he moved closer. "Marie...I"

But before he could finish, an exhausted sigh and hard set eyes fixed upon his. He couldn't believe that in a matter of moment's Soma could look as defeated as she did now.

"You took him away." She said slowly, "Now, you're never getting her."

The sudden blares of the ship's proximity alarms were deaf to him as he knelt before her. Soma grit her teeth in agony, most likely trying to regain control as she spoke. "The attack...it's probably started. Let me fight alongside you, helping her is the least I can do."

"Help who?" he asked, sensing Marie was momentarily in control.

"You don't understand. The A-laws aren't what...Colonel Mannequin has been planning a counterattack. She/I should've been back to help her but I'm/she's not. Let us help!"

Cursing his bad timing he willed Marie to fight harder, before donning his helmet and running out.

Diego stared in awe of the marvellous Gundam Dinn. The machine specs on a tablet him seemed almost unreasonable. _Active camouflage, Nuclear weapon cancellers, auto detect and target lock not to mention a space entry and re-entry thermal layer. How did they build this? _

"The colonel was saving this for a special occasion," Patrick grunted from behind his tissue, the bleeding from his nose seemed to have subsided.

Diego looked over to his comrade. "You know this how?"

He smiled. "She trusts me. Had me fly and stow away this thing when all the AEU wanted to do was scrap it favour of the GN-X."

"Come on Colasour use your head. If they had this tech they would have put it on the GN-X units." He said while touching the golden shield panels of the Gundam's cockpit situated in the chest. "This isn't AEU tech."

Patrick blew his nose to an almost sickening sound before discarding the tissue. Diego suppressed a laugh as the ex-Ace and new recruit turned to him with a flaming red nose fit for a reindeer.

"What?" Patrick asked. Diego only shrugged, urging him to continue. "Well then hell if I know. The point is you're using it."

"What will you be using?"

"I have a secret weapon of my own," he said, walking the length of the bridge walk to point at a Gundam three stalls away.

It didn't look like a GN-X model, but neither did it look as stunning as the Dinn.

"Another scrapped project?"

"No. This one's from a private benefactor," Patrick smiled to him, "it pays to be an ace. Everyone looks out for you."

Diego shook his head, "don't expect that from me. Get ready, we're leaving in ten."

"Yes sir, lieutenant, sir." Patrick said, mock saluting as he went to tend to his machine.

"I just think he's been too quiet lately."

"That's what spies do Lees' they stay quiet." Neil replied as he calibrated his controls from the chair beside hers. "Wouldn't be surprised if the dummy somehow blew it on their end." Sumeragi smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"He's your brother, Neil."

"I'm aware of that. But he made it pretty clear that he's his own man and I made it pretty clear that his manhood shouldn't get us killed."

She laughed before looking to him seriously. "Come on, worrying about all of us is my job. This assignment for Katharon is probably tearing him apart. He could probably use the company of a caring person right now."

"I think Anew cornered the market on that end," Neil replied only to get another swat on the head.

"Comedian," She said before standing to kiss him on the spot where she smacked him. Both were thankful that the bridge was regularly empty these days. Of course the knowing smirks from Feldt and Lasse offered an explanation. "Please, Neil if not for him or yourself do this for me? Feldt's worried too and it's all we seem to talk about. I'd feel better if you at least offered him an outlet."

He sighed, wondering how on earth it was possible to resist her when she was like this. _Who knew worry was a turn on? _"Alright, alright for the sake of your conversational topics I'll speak to the bone head."

"Thank you," she said, looking to him. "This will be good for both of you."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'll need some more incentive if you want this done soon."

He grinned as she only rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck, but before their lips could meet she pulled up, kissed his forehead and scurried out of his reach.

No sooner had he stood to give chase when the proximity alarms went off.

Sumeragi was instantly back in her chair, scanning the data flying at her as Lasse ran through the door and practically dove for the controls. Neil reverted power back to the pilot before grabbing a helmet and moving for the Almagest. All the while cursing their rotten luck.

"Clear Gundams for launch." Sumeragi ordered Mileina as the girl took her seat.

"Yes, Sumeragi-san."

"The enemy is already engaged." Feldt relayed as she too took her seat. "They're not reacting to our presence, looks like Federation forces and the A-laws."

"Engage active camouflage." Sumeragi ordered as she took on a posture of deep thought.

The Almagest was fully powered on standby. Looking through his scope Neil was confused to see Feldt was right, it seemed like the two supposed allies were fighting one another. "What do you think this means?"

"If I had to guess I'd say they're fighting for the elevator...But why?" Sumeragi pondered.

"It doesn't matter. They're in a conflict. We end conflicts! SETSUNA F. SEIEI 00 GUNDAM LAUNCHING!"

Neil saw the blue Gundam whip by his sights entering the foray in mere moments followed by Arios then seconds later by Seravee. Laughing at their eagerness he turned back to Sumeragi at the corner of his screen. "What now?"

"Lasse take us to 3'000 feet, hang back so we can get a good perspective. Feldt I need an infrared scan of the entire battlefield, something doesn't seem right."

"On it Sumeragi-san." Feldt replied, when suddenly Lyle's voice came over the comms.

"Anew, are you there?"

"Lyle what's wrong?" She radioed back, an image of her in the gunner's seat popped on Neil's display.

"I just want to say...I love you."

The chatter of the bridge lit up the comms. Feldt and Sumeragi's surprise mixed with Lasse's yell of yeah! Neil only chuckled. _See Lees' I told you the dummy has it under control. Well done little bro!_

The breach alarms wailed like sirens. Thankful for the noise filter function in his helmet Diego switched on his comm before taking cover, amazed with deadly satellite's normal interior.

"I'm in. How far are you?" He asked, looking down the ominous hallways within memento-mori. _Shouldn't there be more of these guys?_

"Right behind you—" A loud crash was heard in the background. The structure around Diego shook.

"What was that?"

"Nothing boss, I'll be right there. Just picking off the stragglers."

"Stick to the plan dammit!" Diego yelled before taking off towards his designated route.

Two soldiers were up ahead, they seemed to be trying to activate a door. Diego smiled, it was the exact door he had prepared for. These two clowns were now his ticket in. "Colasour, meet me directly in the control room. Looks like there's no need for phase II."

"Aww man! And here I'm flying with extra semtex."

Signing off, Diego un-slung his pulse rifle and got straight to work.

"What are my orders Lees'?" Lockon inquired, slowly getting bored with just being a bystander, using his scope to observe the battle ahead. Sumeragi's troubled image on the right corner of his HUD didn't make him feel any better. "Something wrong?"

"Very." She said, typing a few keys to double check her theory. "Feldt, this is the entire area?"

"Yes Sumeragi-san. What does it mean?"

"The A-laws are positioned so as to avoid..." Studying the patterns before her she shook her head in grave disbelief, "Tell Setsuna to take the shot. Now! Bring down Memento-Mori. They are planning to destroy the elevator."

"What?"

"Sumeragi-san? How—"

"Now!" she yelled again. "Lockon, watch his back. Feldt, patch me through to all comms on battle, including the enemy."

Diego stood guard by the main power grid as the A.I program Kati gave him hacked into the system. Two men lay dead at his feet, their blood pooling into one continuous stream. Their lifeless faces seemed oddly at peace. His thoughts turned to Soma, would she end up like this? Would he?

The rush of footsteps brought a smile to his face. _Finally, some response._ Diving for cover, he levelled his rifle at the door. Knowing a quick headshot followed by a grenade would make quick work of the response squad. Slowing his breathing, careful to keep steady, Diego mentally counted down the unfortunate soldiers end.

"Lieutenant!"

The face of Patrick Colasour entered his scope. Surprise mixed with anger as Diego reluctantly let go of the trigger. "What the hell are you doing Colasour?" he demanded, standing from cover and moving back to the grid terminal.

"You said to meet here," Patrick replied, visibly disgusted as he stepped in blood. "What happened here?"

"You don't just run in, idiot. I could've killed you."

The AI announced its successful hack, letting Diego take over by uploading a virus. The loading bar appeared, showing that the Leech program was effectively sucking data from of the machine.

Patrick shrugged, coming to stand beside him. "You'd think they'd have better security out here. I mopped up what was left outside."

"Stay sharp and watch the door!" Diego snapped, aggravated at his partner's lack of discipline and common sense. "It's been too easy. I've pushed this feeling aside for now, but I can't deny that all this feels wrong. Any news from the Colonel?"

"None."

"Good. That means she's on target."

"And so am I," a voice behind them bellowed. Both Diego and Patrick dove for cover just as a barrage of energy hit the terminal they recently stood before.

The terminal immediately shut down and kick started one of the 100 backups in the room.

"Damn it! He woke the system, now this place is eating power from the backup generators." Diego bellowed as he dropped the intruder in one shot.

"I'll cover the door." Patrick yelled, running back to the hallway as Diego got to work on the backup terminal. _At this rate they'll be on top of us before we can defuse anything. Shit! _

"Damnit! Setsuna missed. Ian I need to get up there!" Lockon yelled as he shot down the last two pursuers on his friend's tail."

"Negative, Lockon you stay here the cannon is a sniper's asset." Ian interjected before Sumeragi could say a word.

"I'm not sitting around and watching them or those people die. Get me closer or get me an engine. I can shoot that thing out of the sky!"

"He's right," Sumeragi replied, surprising everyone. "Lasse get us closer. Lockon, can you handle the zero system?"

He took a deep breath, remembering the lack of control he experienced the last time the system took over. Though looking to the current chaos there was no doubt about what needed to be done. "I'm good. Ian, launch me."

Surprise and chatter filled the comms as Sumeragi's voice tried to override them. Ian uttered the final commands, and Neil felt the Almagest disengage, yet to his surprise instead of just being elevated his entire unit transformed into a black Gundam.

"Ian?..." Lockon remarked as the panels before him turned to the familiar display of a Gundam cockpit.

"Cherudim Saga, Lockon. No time to explain just be careful with it."

"Roger," he gasped. Gripping the controls he looked to his empty haro pod before realizing he still had A.I. "Alright, you take control I'll focus on sniping. Lockon stratus Cherudim Saga, aimed and firing!" With that he surged ahead and took aim for Momento-mori.

"What's the damage?" Patrick asked, breathing laboured as though he ran a marathon.

"The virus is back online so all shields will come down. I planted the bombs so all we have to do is detonate this thing and take the fight groundside to help the Colonel." Diego turned to the burned out pilot. He looked more than worse for wear as blood covered his uniform and the pistol hung limply at his side. "You did well, Patrick. You okay?"

He nodded, turning for the door. "Sooner we get down there, to her. Sooner we'll be done."

The ace didn't take more than two steps before a slight limp caught up with him. Diego ran up, putting Patrick's arm over his shoulders, supporting him as the A.I counted down the data transfer sequence.


	17. Endgame

**Endgame**

Adjusting his controls, Diego pulled the Gundam Dinn from the side of Memento-mori. Watching Patrick Colasour blast on ahead he armed the external nukes and followed suit, knowing that at full speed they'd be able to avoid the blast and re-enter the earth's atmosphere in time.

"What's your status?"

"I'm good." Patrick Colasour huffed through his headset. Even in pain his pride came first.

"Don't screw with me. You're docking the moment we re-join the Colonel."

A giant explosion rocked the space around them as Memento Mori went up in flames. Looking back, Diego saw a nexus of light before the station burst into a glorious flame just as he re-entered the familiar atmosphere, however the flash of the satellite's last laser whipped down from behind. Diego and Patrick managed to avoid it by rolling out of the way.

White clouds engulfed him, light turbulence gently shook the machine before Diego emerged in the stratosphere. Scanning the ground below he couldn't believe what he saw. The elevator was hit and the top started to crumble.

"Colasour, we have to break the pieces, Now!"

There was no reply as the suit beside him continued in free fall. Diego lunged for the tower, but when his comrade whipped by him, still unresponsive, he gave chase.

Lockon watched the explosion from the scope of his high density rifle. The station blew up just minutes before he had the chance to fire. Setsuna's HUD displayed on his screen, showing the damage being done to the elevator.

The crew sat transfixed as the explosion played out from Setsuna's HUD.

"What just happened?" Lyle was the first to ask as he fought off a GN-X, barely evading its lance.

"Memento Mori just exploded from within." Feldt replied slowly. "How..."

"We'll figure that out later. Everyone concentrate your fire on the falling debris, the tower could destroy the entire city below." Sumeragi said, recovering first as she broadcast her message to all comms.

_Hmmm, it just broke away. Guess it was no match for Lockon Stratos. _Laughing, Lockon took aim and started with the debris. However, before he could control himself the zero system slowly started to freeze time again, everything moved in slow motion then as if by catapult the familiar feeling of seeing into the future started pouring over him. Lockon smashed his fist against an arm rest, the pain brought him back to focus on the present, countering the Zero's effect. _Not this time, I'm not letting you take over again, Zero. _With that he took off towards the falling debris, joining the suits in an effort to shoot down the debris. For the first time in ages Lockon relished the feeling of being back inside a Gundam.

Diego pushed the Dinn to full speed as he closed in on Patrick's unit. They crashed down into the desert just as Diego grabbed hold of the suit, somewhat lessening the impact. Kati's ship was not far behind, mobile suits flew around it in clusters, everyone seemed focussed on shooting down the debris.

Waking up in a bit of a daze he punched the hatch release and got out, running straight for his subordinate's unit. Bit's rained down on him as both comrades and enemies above continued to decimate the debris.

"Colasour, answer me!" Skidding to a stop, he climbed atop the Gundam, immediately trying to pry the hatch cover open. The raging war above them and Kati's distressed voice didn't register as all his focus was concentrated on getting Patrick out. _He was hurt, I shouldn't have let him fly. _Wrenching open the final lock, he threw the door aside to find an unconscious Colasour. Checking his pulse he didn't register the giant ball of debris that slipped past the other suits, not until it disintegrated just meters above him. Shielding his face from the bits, Diego looked up, catching sight of orange mobile armour as it circled and closed in on other stray blocks.

Grabbing Patrick he hoisted him and brought him down from the Gundam. Laying the Ace flat on the ground, Diego started to compress what appeared to be a bullet wound at his side. "Idiot, when did you get shot!"

"Lieutenant...wher...how..." Kati's voice echoed through his broken comm. He ripped it off, not needing any more distractions.

"Come on Colasour! Breathe dammnit!" He yelled, tearing his sleeve and rolling it into a ball before compressing the wound. "The colonel's waiting. Don't you dare die on us!"

Hurried footsteps sounded behind him. Keeping one hand on the wound he gripped his pistol with the other and whipped around to aim at the intruder. His eyes widened as he recognized the failed experiment they dared to call a super soldier.

"I can help." Allelujah said, staying still. A medkit hung steady at his side as he looked to Diego.

Diego gripped the trigger just a bit tighter. _I can shoot him and take the kit. But shit, I can't have them rain down on my ass. _"Toss it here."

"Let me help." Allelujah spoke again. His eyes darting to Patrick. "I have laser that can fix the wound. I can also revive him."

Diego too glanced at Patrick. His color was disappearing and fast. This wasn't the time for vengeance, though he'd be sure to get it when the time came. Lowering his gun he reluctantly beckoned the enemy closer.

It took hours for the elevator to stop disintegrating. When it did, both A-laws and Regular forces called a truce and backed off, the relief efforts for the city below and their wounded comrades took precedence on both sides. When the regular forces arrived at Allelujah, Diego and Patrick's location it was a moment of tense glances and hesitant movements. None of the regular soldiers knew how to act around the Gundam pilot, or their ex-platoon leader. Many, who recognized Dyson, seemed too weary to say anything as if fearing that their leader was just a figment of their imagination.

Diego watched as they loaded a now stable Patrick onto a gurney and marched him back to Kati's ship. Their careful perimeter and cautious glances somehow made him proud, he even remembered teaching the unit that particular defence move. Now he watched them disappear, while standing next to his enemy.

The winged one looked on, but before he could say anything a voice sounded behind them.

"Diego..."

His eyes went wide as the soft voice of Soma Peries caught his ears. The Gundam pilot beside him got the message and moved away, giving them space but Diego stood still. Unwilling to turn around for fear of not seeing her there. He would never admit what she did to him, what her disappearance really meant these past couple of weeks.

A soft hand found his shoulder, freezing him on contact. Clenching his fists he tried to shrug off the contact but his body had other plans. It missed her touch. He did to.

"Diego..." she repeated. He turned just in time as she jumped into his arms and hugged him close. "You're alive!" She muffled into his chest as he held her still. Trying and failing to let the Gundam pilot out of his sights.

"What are you doing here, Soma?" he murmured into her hair, still unable to let go. "You're with Celestial Being."

"No, I thought they killed you I went over there to get reven—"

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was unexpected for either of them, but he followed his instincts and she responded in kind by wrapping her arms around him, soft hands caressing his hair as if trying to commit the layout to memory.

When they came up for air, Diego couldn't care less about the Gundam pilot still behind them. All his attention was focused on the woman in front of him as they leaned their heads together, unable to acknowledge what just happened.

"It wasn't a question Soma." He said, as her fingers grazed his throat. "Even if you came there on a mission it's pretty clear that you're with them now." He glanced to the mobile armour that she flew, parked right beside the Arios Gundam. She looked ready to explain but he shook his head. "After what I've seen I think it's best if you stayed with them."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Kati's fighting, we're all fighting but I don't want this to be your battle anymore. I can't ask that of you."

Her eyes turned hard as she stepped back. "That's not your decision."

"No, it's yours." He whispered, holding his hands up in defence. "Soma, there are things going on with A-laws even Reg forces that I don't understand."

"Then let me help you," she said, eyes softening.

Diego shook his head. "You can't live with a ghost, Soma." He looked at himself, dressed in the black uniform that seemed foreign to him. "I'm going to do the best I can to stop being one. In the meantime you're safe here." He looked up but the sharp eyes of Soma were replaced with the forgiving ones of the girl called Marie. He smiled to her, "please keep her safe, Marie."

The girl nodded in understanding, smiling as he brushed past and reluctantly headed for the Gundam Dinn. For what it was worth, he even gave the winged one a nod and hurried thanks, as the cockpit closed on him.

There was plenty of work to do and he wouldn't let himself be satisfied until the A-laws threat was gone. He would fight for their freedom, to erase the mistakes they made. Only then could they truly be happy.

Allelujah stepped over to Marie as they watched the golden Gundam take off and drag the fallen mobile suit into the Kati's regular forces mother ship. The convoy headed out, leaving nothing but Celestial Being and many damaged suits on the battle field.

"Marie..." Allelujah whispered, unsure of who he was going to get a reply from.

She turned to him with a small smile, it was Marie. "Allelujah..." she said, back in control again. "We're happy."

Sighing with relief he inquired, "Who is?"

"Soma and I." She looked to the retreating convoy, "He's different. Focussed and not lost."

Allelujah pondered her assessment, but failed to come to the same conclusion. "Well...he did let me help the other guy..."

Marie took his hand. "That's not all. He's changed into someone better." She said, squeezing his hand lightly. "Good things can come from conflict."

He couldn't understand her optimism. Many people died today and many more will join them tomorrow, but none of that mattered as they looked out into the open sky and held hands. Allelujah smiled, she was here. His Marie. That's all that mattered.

_Two hours after the orbital elevator fiasco..._

Lyle unzipped his suit before tackling the shoulder armour. A piece of it curved on impact and was now stuck to his arm. He struggled against the metal, all the while hoping beyond hope that nothing was broken as a sharp pain ripped through his bicep.

Continuing to tug he didn't notice as Sumeragi entered.

"Lyle, have you seen Ne..." she stopped when he jumped around, startled by her voice. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and sat down before resuming his tugging, "Yeah. Anything you need?" He didn't want to sound gruff but truth was the more time he spent away from them the better for all. At least that's what he wanted to believe. This situation with Katharon required secrecy and there was no way of keeping that intact while babbling.

She came to stand before him but Lyle only ignored her. Trying to keep still, but the shooting pain was getting worse, making freeing his arm a top priority. _Maybe Anew can get something..._

Without warning she reached behind his shoulder and pressed down hard. Lyle yelped, but something in the armour clicked and released his shoulder instantly. The piece fell to the bench with a clank. He flexed his freed arm, happy to see no lasting damage aside from a bruise. Smiling he looked up to catch her worried gaze.

"Thank you."

She still looked solemn as she nodded slowly and folded her arms. He didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful, but truth was he really wanted to see Anew and the tactical forecaster was making that a bit difficult.

"Lyle," His patience was rewarded when she began to speak. "I think we need to talk."

He sighed._ So it's gonna be like that huh. _"What's on your mind?"

She sat down next to him, eyes downcast as she looked to be fighting for words.

"Any day now, Sumeragi-san," he urged, unwilling to spend his downtime in the locker room.

"We know you're a spy," She said, calmly.

He froze, for the first time being acutely aware of the gun in his room. "I don't know who—"

She waved away his protests, clearly not in the mood. "Lyle look I know you're not trying to hurt anyone. Katharon doesn't seem bloodthirsty, but..."

He tried to resist the urge to sigh but did it anyways. _We've gotten this far, can't say I blame her if she kicks me out. _"But what?"

"I don't think it's sitting well with Neil."

Lyle furrowed his brow, looking to her quizzically. "I'm surprised it's not affecting you."

She laughed, "Lyle we both know if you were endangering my ship, I'd kill you myself." Meeting him at eye level, letting him know she'd make good on her threat, "I mean that."

He nodded, deciding not to test her words. "I can't exactly change his opinion. Not that I care."

"I'm not asking you to! Your brother is in pain because he doesn't want to see you get hurt, what part of that is hard to understand." She yelled, exasperated before catching herself. Lyle only stared at the floor, willing for her to finish. "I'm letting you continue because Katharon hasn't hindered us yet. But if they do, you can bet that there will be consequences."

She left a moment later, not exactly angry but Lyle could feel her disappointment. Shaking his head he wondered where his brother got such a woman, but as he thought about it he took off after her unwilling to let his voice go unheard.

Neil sat in Cherudim saga's cockpit, smiling from ear to ear as he unscrewed the last bolt of a box labelled Z.E.R.O, before removing its circuitry from the dash. After a long discussion with Ian, both of them agreed he could remove the system's assistance as soon as his eye was fixed. Seeing how the two eye surgery technicians were due board Ptolemy in a couple of hours, he saw no harm in ridding himself of the burden right now.

Yanking the box, he heaved a heavy sigh and sat back with it on his lap. "A.I, what's the status of the zero system?" He asked the onboard computer, still attached to his suit.

"Zero system is disengaged, please confirm manual detachment."

Pumping his fists in the air, he gave a wild yell of joy. Unable to believe that not only did he gain a new suit, but one that could transform into a cannon just by docking atop of Ptolemy. He could finally go out on real missions and still come back to Ptolemy if there was need for extra punch. It felt amazing to be back as a real meister!

"Wow, what's the excitement all about?"

Neil looked over to the cockpit door, where Anew stood leaning in on the edge. "Hey, just celebrating my freedom, that's all. Was I too loud?"

She laughed and shook her head, "not loud enough, I don't see Feldt anywhere."

Neil gave her an un-amused look. "Let me guess, Lasse or Tieria?"

Anew threw her hands up in defeat, "Joking, joking. But just between you and me, Lasse sure can talk when he's drunk. Don't put it past the guy."

"Well remind me to punch him later," Neil said, shutting down his controls. "Congratulations with Lyle, by the way. If he's broadcasting to the ship, you must be something special."

"Thanks," A fleeting look of concern came of her, quickly replaced with wonder. "To be honest I didn't really expect that...I mean so much is bugging him, it's just...I didn't think he was this interested."

This was the one discussion he'd hoped to avoid, it just didn't seem right to let any more people know of Lyle's double status. He was family after all. Looking up from his close down checks Neil studied her carefully, "Not that it's any of my business, but you have to give the guy some credit. For as long as I've known him it felt like he put things that mattered on the backburner. But Lyle's different now and I may have you to thank. If what he said is true then I'm happy for both of you."

Anew looked to him in awe, clearly unaccustomed to such an observation. "Well, gee look at you Neil Dylandy, master of relational observations. Sumeragi is one lucky woman I'll tell you that."

Neil laughed, thankful that she didn't push the matter forward. "It comes with the territory I guess. Four years ago I wouldn't even think a relationship was possible. But life's like that you know, things change." He smiled. "Sometimes for the better."

"Well I'm glad they did for you, really," Anew replied. "Lyle's got one hell of a good brother and it's a shame he doesn't see that."

Neil looked down in guilt, "I wouldn't say that. Seriously."

"Well I would," Anew said, looking him square in the eye, something akin to apology momentarily flashed within her orbs. "I would also like to say I'm sorry."

Before Neil could reach for the pistol in his compartment, Anew held the muzzle of hers right against his temple. Breathing hard he tried to think of his next move while trying to remain calm.

"Can I ask why?" he said, keeping still as she jabbed the barrel against his head.

From the corner of his undamaged eye, he could see her glance at the zero system box in his lap. "It's nothing personal, really. You just have something I need." Shifting his legs, he made the box fall to the far side of the cockpit, earning him another jab. "Get it!" she commanded.

He sat still in defiance. "Do you plan to just waltz out of here with that thing? Even if you kill me Celestial Being's not going to let you go."

"You're right, not unless I have a hostage." She said, calmly while seemingly calculating how to get the box herself.

"I'm not gonna be your damn hostage!"

"They won't know if you're dead or alive. The point is they won't shoot me down if one of their own is believed to on board, and at the very least this machine is powerful enough to decimate Ptolemy, wouldn't you say?"

Neil laughed, "If you think you can control Zero then be my guest. But I'm warning you, to get to it you'll have to go through me."

Anew only shook her head in dismay, clicking her tongue in disgust. "I watched you struggle with that thing. I would've thought it'd be clear by now, humans can't handle this machine or that system."

He had to smirk at her observation. "And if you had been paying attention you'd see I did just fine on Almagest. Saga won't be any different."

Her eyes shone in the trademark innovator way as the pieces of the puzzle finally fell together. "Innovators," he spat in disgust, "creating so much distortion through your own technology, all the name of helping humanity. You have no idea what it's like being human."

Now it was Anew's turn to smirk. "I had my taste. It may not be a lasting one but I'm still glad for the experience. All you people ever do is fight and neglect. If that's living then I can't wait until you're all gone." She reached forward for the box but Neil blocked her way to the back, getting the pistol shoved in his face this time.

"Even Lyle?" he pressed, unwilling to move. The thought of what innovators would do with such technology more than unsettled him.

"Don't talk to me about, Lyle." She whispered, trying and failing to shove him out of the way. "I only needed him to get aboard."

"Was falling in love part of the plan?"

She slammed the butt of the pistol towards his face, but Neil anticipated that and caught her wrist while dodging a punch. Wrenching her gun hand down the pistol discharged and fired a round through one of the Gundam's panels. Neil tried to restrain her, but doing so and not getting shot was turning out to be a big problem in the cramped space.

"Neil?"

Sumeragi's concerned voice over Lyle's yells to wait up, drifted from the hangar bottom to the Saga's platform, alerting both him and Anew. With a hard punch she shoved him back and dove from the cockpit, gun levelled she aimed at Sumeragi just as Lyle ran in behind her.

Horrified Neil launched himself from the cockpit, but fell short by a hair just as the resounding crack of a pistol silenced the entire hangar.

Neil scrambled to sit up, his heart strained against him as looked down, realizing neither Sumeragi nor Lyle were hit. His gaze switched to Anew who stood frozen, the gun slipped from her grip and crashed to the floor. She managed a step forward before collapsing face first, revealing Setsuna a few feet behind her. Setsuna walked the rest of the plank to Saga's cockpit, his gun still drawn with smoke coming from it.

Lyle's primal yell faded into the background as Neil observed Anew's wound. It was a clean headshot, and turning her over revealed none of the previous light in her eyes. She was dead.

It was Lyle who shoved him roughly out of the way before kneeling down beside Anew, cradling her body like a child while yelling phrases Neil didn't care to understand. The shock of what just happened left him cold as he tuned everything out.

Sumeragi's warm hand landed on his shoulder as she knelt down beside him, uttering some words of command to Setsuna who disappeared.

"Neil? Are you okay, did she hurt you?" Sumeragi asked, as Neil sat transfixed on the floor. His eyes never leaving a devastated Lyle. "Neil, please talk to me."

Ian and Lasse wheeled Anew's body away, while Tieria and Allelujah tried to restrain Lyle and drag him away from the scene. Neil continued to sit in one spot, unresponsive. Sumeragi, still crouched beside him, trying her best to get through to him while commanding the other's to get things under control.

Neil watched, unattached as Ian returned and took Zero's box from behind Saga's cockpit. Against, Sumeragi's shouts, he sat down and spoke something, but Neil couldn't make out what. The last moments of Anew's life just played on loop in his mind as he disengaged and thought of how close he came to loosing the two people that meant the most.

Ian eventually gave up when Neil still had yet to say a word. Later, Marie came with some blankets, Sumeragi took one and put it around him still unsuccessful with getting a response. But she sat still, holding his hand as if afraid he'd disappear.

"Dr. Moreno is coming, just hold on okay? I think it's just shock," Sumeragi whispered a sentence which Neil finally heard.

"Call him off," he said, finally coming out of his reverie. Sitting taller he looked to her beside him. "Lees', you okay?" he asked, rubbing his head and looking around. Unable to believe it was all over.

Her only response was to hug him tight, resting a head against his shoulder as they sat in the dimly lit hangar thankful to be alive.

Moments later both Neil and Sumeragi decided to pay a visit to the hangar's conference room. Unwilling to let her break the news alone Neil followed despite her repeated commands to go and relax.

"I can handle this, please just go I'll come by soon. You've been through a lot today." Sumeragi pleaded, as they walked the short hallway to the conference room.

"I'm not a freaking invalid, Leesa." He snapped, before relaxing and putting an arm over her shoulders. "I just want to check on him too, she's gone Lees', I think it's fair if I'm the one who tells him why."

Sumeragi seemed ready to protest but in the end seemed to refrain from it as they walked inside the conference room to an unbelievable sight. The crew stood in a mortified half circle of hesitation as Lyle continued to punch the crap out of Setsuna. Brushing past Allelujah and Marie Neil launched himself between Setsuna and his brother. Enraged, Lyle landed a blow to the older Dylandy's uninjured eye. After the brief struggle, Allelujah and Tieria decided they've seen enough and took over as Neil turned back to Setsuna.

"Tieria, Allelujah, take him to confinement." Sumeragi ordered, as she made her way towards Setsuna.

"You alright kid?" Neil asked as he examined Setsuna's eye. He smirked, "You must think us Dylandy's are all nuts, always beating on you."

Sumeragi was the one to shove him out of the way and take over. "God, Setsuna we need to get this looked at." Turning her wrath onto Neil she added, "See this is exactly what I wanted to avoid!"

"Believe me I would've avoided punching myself."

"Med bay. Now. And don't even think of arguing your way out of this one." She glanced to Lasse and Ian who stepped closer. "I'll meet up with you later. Don't play the tough guy, just go."

With that she brushed past them all and rushed out, heading straight for the confinement cells.

Lyle slumped against the cold wall of his cell, trying to put the images of her lifeless face out of his mind. Not wanting to believe that she was dead. _If I shot that idiot she'd still be here. She'd still be here if I pulled the trigger on the stupid little terrorist! _He punched the wall, which did nothing to dull the ache in his heart.

He heard the sound of a door opening, but kept his back to the visitor. Thinking it's either Tieria or Allelujah coming back to talk bullshit. _She's dead...there's nothing to talk about..._

"Lyle I know you're angry with Setsuna but you do know that he saved our lives, don't you?"

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice. Rage blinded him as he spun around, ready to kill. But the sorrow in her eyes betrayed her calm exterior, backing him up a few steps. He was never one to hurt a woman, especially an innocent one. Just like Amy and now Anew...

Taking a few paces he tried to calm himself but couldn't quite do it. "That's how we save lives? We sacrifice our friends? Guess I should've read the fine print."

"Was she even really Anew then? Would the woman you love betray us this way?"

"OF COURSE SHE WAS!" He yelled, punching the wall again for lack of anything better. "You were right there, she thought we were enemies...she wouldn't have fired...then the bastard..." Clutching his head, trying his best not to break down he slumped against the wall and sank down to the bottom.

Scoffing, she crossed her arms. "Is that really what you believe? Stop lying to yourself Lyle. She was an innovator, she came here to steal Ian's work. She could've killed your brother, why can't you see that?"

He swallowed hard. All those nights of seeing her eyes shine, he pushed thoughts of her loyalty to the back of his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that Anew would choose him in the end. It was the only choice that made sense, she was his woman. She'd choose him over any ridiculous organization. _Would you choose her over Katharon? Over Celestial Being? _He pushed those devilish thoughts out of his head as well.

"She wouldn't harm anybody. God if you only gave her a chance you'd see she's different. She loved me." he spat.

"I know that you loved her, and maybe the feeling was mutual but Lyle think of her choice in the end. She chose them. I'm sorry that in the end they used her like a puppet."

Chuckling bitterly he looked up to her from behind blurry eyes. "Don't talk about Anew like that. If she was a puppet then she never really had a choice. Besides, you're the one sleeping with the real puppet, my perfect brother."

He took some sick sense of comfort when for a moment her features changed from shock to anger before regaining her calm steady demeanour. It seemed easy to judge others when it wasn't you on the stand.

"Neil is not a puppet and far from perfect!" She snapped, before catching herself. "Anew made her choice, she chose the innovators over you."

Lyle shook his head in defiance, unwilling to believe her lies. "She loved me. I'll kill that bastard for taking her away from me, believe that." Smirking he added salt to the wound, "And you think Neil isn't a puppet? What exactly do you know about him? All he did was take orders day in day out, not giving a damn if what he did hurt the people who cared about him. What do you think he was doing before showing up here? Playing the hero? Changing the world? He's a damn puppet!"

She only looked down to him in pity. "I know Neil wanted a better planet for all of us. I know he had the courage to take it upon himself to become a meister and take responsibility for that change. Neil did this, knowing that many people will hate him for it." Taking a few steps forward, she knelt down before him looking directly into his eyes. "And I know if I were somehow to betray Celestial Being and its ideals, if I stop being Leesa Kujo, then he will shoot me himself. He won't have a problem doing so because then I wouldn't be the woman he fell in love with."

To say that what she told him rattled him would be an understatement. He was mortified that love could reach such ridiculous proportions, let alone be accepted by both parties. With Anew it was different, there was a bond of understanding yet the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like understanding stemmed from being in the same situation then rather from unyielding love. Yet he was unwilling to share this discovery, not when it hurt so damn much.

Clapping, he slowly stood up to full height. She mirrored him, her eyes filled with determination and at the same time concern.

"He doesn't love you," Lyle said, unable to understand how such a profound statement made him feel better. "If you never met in this battlefield he wouldn't have laid eyes on you. If you were not Sumeragi Lee Noriega, he wouldn't look twice." Studying her he tried to assess the damage, but she wouldn't let him see any of it as she stood strong and undeterred.

"I don't know what would happen if Celestial Being didn't exist. I can't even say if Neil and I would've even met. But back at you Lyle, if you were not a meister, the heart of Celestial Being, do you think Anew would bother with you?"

He stepped back, not expecting such a wave of emotion, much less a question which put his back against the wall. True they may not have met, but even if he wasn't here, Lyle was sure Anew would see right through Neil's good guy act.

"He's a classic hypocrite." Lyle whispered, "Everything he does is an act to please everyone, just so he can be the perfect brother under god's eyes." He was so in tuned with his thoughts he barely noticed Sumeragi register his confession.

"You may think Neil is a hypocrite, trying to please everyone else. But have you ever thought that maybe he just loved you all?" she whispered back. He caught her look of great sadness as she turned away. _There's no way she knows anything. Neil doesn't talk about family, that's for damn sure. How much did you tell her, bro?_

"I love my brother," Lyle spoke, unable to determine what kept his mouth running tonight. "But he's sitting on a pedestal; it's just so high that I can't possibly match that. So why does everyone think I should?" Feeling exposed he moved away from her, trying to block the thought that plagued him through most of his life. _Geez, you sure know how to cope, man. _

"Personally, Lyle, I don't think you could ever match up to Neil." He closed his eyes against the statement, deciding that segueing into Neil was a horrible way to move on from the heartache of Anew. The clicks of her heels stopped behind him as she continued, "I also think the world doesn't need another Neil, one is more than enough." Lyle let out a soft chuckle as she laughed too. They stood in silence before he turned to her, trying to yet ultimately unable to say anything. "Lyle, be your own person, you can be someone different. Who's to say that Neil is even better than you? You each have your different talents."

She took his hand in both her own. At first he wanted to withdraw, but the hope in her eyes and the much needed warmth she provided wiped the image of Anew's blood from them. "Don't blame this on Neil and certainly not on Setsuna, you can move past this. I know you can."

"I didn't want to dump this on you, but it seemed like everyone wants me to be more like my brother, even when we were kids, it was always Neil did this and Neil did that, Amy and I always came second." The words rushed out from his mouth and for the first time in ages he felt powerless to stop them. "No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break free of that. It was like my legacy to become my brother. Maybe if I was I would've been able to help Anew." He said, looking to her again. "I looked up to him. In some ways I still do. Yet it's like he doesn't even know I'm there. I try to help and he pushes me away."

"And then when Neil knew that Celestial Being needed someone they could trust, someone capable, he thought of you."

"Yeah and look how that turned out." It sounded ridiculous even to him. He laughed, and was happy to see that so did she.

Releasing his hand she came to stand before him. Even after everything he tried to convince her otherwise, he could see that hope was still in her eyes. That hope of everything he could be.

"He put all of our lives in your hands. He put my life in your hands, Lyle, how much more convincing do you need?"

"Don't worry you got the sales pitch down." He said, she only rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Look, it's just hard to swallow all this from him. I mean we haven't spoken for 15 years prior to Celestial Being. How do I know what he thinks of me if he doesn't talk?"

"He tends to be like that. She smiled in reminiscence, "even with me, he tends to keep a lot of things inside until I push him to tell me. I admit he should've talked with you more, but this is something you two brothers can and need to work out."

Her last line snapped him from his thoughts. Coming from anyone else he would've dismissed everything as bullshit, but from Sumeragi, the woman closest to his brother it felt oddly genuine. His thoughts turned to Anew and the countless nights she spent trying to get him to open up or at least patch things up with Neil. It wouldn't be right to honour her memory by pushing away her last request.

"Look, thanks for this...its been a long time since I got any insight on my brother. But the truth is Anew just died, I don't think I can face him rationally right now. Him or Setsuna."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help, and I understand you will need time. However I'm absolutely sure about one thing. He loves you, all of you. He almost shot Setsuna when he found out he was a part of the KPSA. Take your time Lyle, but don't ever doubt how much your brother loves you."

Lyle nodded lightly as she stepped back. She seemed to understand that he needed more time to think so she left the room, but kept the door open.

Neil protested against Dr. Moreno as the old man tried to scan the afflicted area with one of his many painful lasers.

"Geez, doc, be gentle on the eye, it's not a pin cushion."

"You seem to be doing fine," Leesa commented as she walked towards them from the door. Stopping by Setsuna's table, where Feldt tried to keep her amusement in check while scanning a cooperative Setsuna.

"Hey, where've you been?" Neil asked, jumping from the table against the doctor's advice.

"Talking to Lyle," she smiled casually at his fallen expression when he neared.

"That's... an interesting person to talk to...what did he say?"

Receiving a nod of okay from Sumeragi, Neil heard the retreating steps of Doctor Moreno behind him. In the other area, Feldt finished up with Setsuna before leading him away. He shook his head, still unaccustomed to this new status which provided them with instant privacy.

"Hmm...It's confidential." She said, taking his hand as he threw his arms up in exasperation. "But I think you need to talk with your brother."

"How'd he take the news?" Neil asked, subconsciously running light massages on the hand in his own. She seemed a bit more tense than usual, and try as he might he couldn't shake the feeling that Lyle said more than a few grievances. _I told you I wanted to be there, Lees'._

"He loved Anew, this is painful for him you have to understand that." She whispered, looking to him with a pleading look.

"I do," Not wasting time he closed the steps between them, kissing her forehead before taking her into a hug. "If anything happened to you, I would've killed someone."

"I know," she briefly smiled against him before pushing back. "But he needs you Neil, more than anyone. As for me I have you to protect me and therefore nothing to worry about, isn't that right?"

He smiled, "right you are." Pondering for a while he asked, "why now though? I mean you went down there to diffuse the Anew situation so how does it link to me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's his way of avoiding the subject of her all together." She said, briefly closing her eyes in exhaustion. "All I can say is that you need to talk to him. The sooner the better."

Neil nodded, concerned over what exactly she wasn't willing to tell him. Not that he had any right to know, but at the same time she looked to have taken more than a few verbal blows. "He said something to you, didn't he?"

"He wasn't exactly polite in his remarks about you and me but I'm fine. I'm not the one you need to worry about right now, Neil. He is."

Deciding that she had enough of arguing with Dylandy's today he only nodded, leaving but not entirely dropping the topic. Doctor Moreno, followed by two Celestial Being surgeons, entered the room before he could say another word.

"I'm sorry Lockon but these gentlemen have to be back at HQ as soon as possible. We're ready for your eye transplant."

Neil groaned, as Leesa lit up. "You two arrived early. This is good, we'll be at full strength sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, but now of all times?" Lockon complained.

"I'm sorry, please hurry up Lockon, the room is prepared and we're set to start."

With that the medical party left. Leaving Lockon alone with Sumeragi again, this time she looked ecstatic. Reaching up she traced a finger along the edge of his eye patch. "I can't believe we're getting this fixed. You're getting full eyesight back, that's amazing!"

"Yeah but what about Lyle?"

"Get the surgery, but talk to him right after. Now I'm going to do some damage control, try to be a good patient?" She kissed him before leaving the room, smiling over her shoulder. "I'll be there when you wake up. Promise."

He smiled, watching her retreating form. "I know you will, Lees'. I'm counting on it."

**Authors' Note: So there you have it folks, that's the end of the One Suit I Was Counting On. I've still got an epilogue left for you which takes place weeks after the final battle. It'll be up soon. Thank you so much for reading, and I'm so sorry that updates took forever.**


	18. Epilogue

Neil watched the clear blue sky as soft grass tickled his neck. Its been four crazy months since the orbital elevator took the fatal blow, but somehow through that action, peace like a distant old friend, was restored to the world. But he wasn't delusional, things wouldn't be the same now that the world returned to pretending, it was only a matter of time before hell struck again. Closing his eyes, Neil focused on what lay ahead.

"What are you thinking?"

Opening his eyes, Neil was greeted to the smiling face of Leesa Kujou. A beautiful flowery sundress was a welcome change to her tactical uniform. Sitting up he sighed, glad to see her but at the same time trying to figure out how to proceed. They had a lot to talk about, a future with Celestial Being as well as eachother was something that would take time, understanding and trust most of all. She took a seat next to him.

"About you," he smiled even as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this sweet?" she asked, "because I could get used to this."

"I think you'd know by now I'm only like this with the women I like." Now grinning he added, "That's 'woman' now. No longer plural. Never was."

She shoved him. "I'm serious, what's on your mind? Everyone is preparing for the bonfire and you're up here alone."

He shrugged, looking back to the clear blue sky. He wasn't responsible for his brother, Lyle practically spelled it out for him recently and Neil didn't feel the need to revisit that topic. She still worried about them. The feeling of her gaze on his neck more than confirmed that fact. But her persistence was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

The breeze picked up and he looked down the hill at the valley below. Allelujah and Marie seemed more than ready for their trek as they re-checked their gear; they seemed set and announced the day before they would leave tonight. The thought of letting them go still upset him but in this free world, the one they sacrificed so much to attain, he understood their decision.

Ian was finally spending more time with his family as he sat with his wife on what appeared to be a pick nick blanket. Mileina scurried in the nearby flower fields along with Setsuna and Feldt. The image reminded him of his own family. Leesa picked up on his line of sight before running a soothing hand down his shoulder.

He looked to her in silent thanks, all the while trying to compose his proposition.

"You still have, Lyle," she said, breaking through his musings.

They both looked to the sullen pilot who sat on one of Cherudim's strewn shields. Ever since the final battle he's been predisposed to lounging in the wreckage, as if scraps of metal would connect him to what he lost. The billowing smoke from that direction told him he was smoking yet again. Neil looked away. _Can't stop him if that's what he wants._

"So where've you been?"

Seeing his need to change the subject she tactfully complied, starting with a grin. "I helped Allelujah upgrade his comm unit, should he need us or vice versa. I've also spoke to Ian...are you sure you want Zero destroyed?"

Neil nodded. Getting rid of that thing was a godsend, although zero was powerful, nothing beat flying an actual Gundam. So when the chance to fly Cherudim-Saga presented itself, Neil couldn't say no. "I told Ian to destroy that thing. I don't need it," he smiled, "its way before my time anyways."

"If that's what you want." She shrugged.

The distinct rumble of a motorcycle perked everyone's attention.

A lone figure drew nearer on his jet black motorcycle. The tinted helmet didn't look friendly. Neil instinctively reached for his gun but her hand stopped him.

"Who's he?"

"Not a threat." Sumeragi assured.

The man dismounted at the base of the hill. Taking off his helmet, Diego looked up to Sumeragi.

The tactical forecaster only had to look in Ian's direction before the man got up and ran inside the Ptolemy. Allelujah and Marie approached Diego and their conversation drifted to Neil.

"Marie..." Diego spoke without the slightest hint of doubt. A short nod to Allellujah confirmed his harmless intentions.

"Diego, Sumeragi told us what happened." The gentle girl spoke, keeping his eye contact yet holding her ground by Allelujah's side. "We couldn't let you go off alone."

The former A-laws officer looked confused until a blonde haired, blue eyed body double of Marie walked towards him from Ptolemy's entrance.

The soldier's eyes widened. "Soma..."

The woman before him nodded as such before engulfing him in a hug he fiercely returned. Neil smiled at the display below. Tieria, Ian and Setsuna joined the group and before long had a good conversation going.

"You set this up?" Neil asked.

Sumeragi nodded, practically alighting as Diego put an arm around Soma, still talking to the crowd. "It was Marie's idea, I just set it up with Tieria's help."

"Well you did good." he said, really meaning it as the group's chatter turned into cheers when the two soldiers kissed. "Everyone's happy."

She turned to Lyle's distant form, still unwilling to join the festivities. "Not everyone."

_It's now or never, sorry bro but you'll have to take a back seat for a moment._

"He'll come round." Turning back to Leesa he cleared his throat, trying to gauge whether or not Lyle could hear them. Gaining no reaction from the pilot he continued. "Lees, I have something I want to ask you."

She turned to him with apt attention laced with some worry. "Sure, what's up?"

"I'm going to spend some time with the Flynns before we regroup. Come with me," He could see the thought of intruding entering her mind but waived it off, "they'd like to spend more time with you, with us."

For a brief moment her eyes lit up with delight before a concentrated expression overtook her. She squirmed uncomfortably, not what he expected, "Jee, Neil I don't know...how long will this be? I mean we need to be out there monitoring A-laws..."

"A week at most." He laughed, relieved that her worry lay with scheduling. "It's the maximum amount of time you can spend at the Flynn's without going crazy."

Her laughter joined his as Neil only smirked and lay down, giving her time to ponder. He saw her take one look at the happy gathering below, before turning back to him. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

At her response the small unease in his chest dissipated, finally allowing him to fully relax. This was going to be an amazing experience, it had been too long since the family had seen him with another woman and he could only guess at their reactions when he'd come back with her. He was determined to make this work and was glad that she was on the same page. This was a step forward he wasn't going to screw up, not this time. Smiling, laying back Neil extended a hand. Accepting, she leaned down and kissed him before nestling against his shoulder as they both watched the clear blue sky.

**A/N: Wow, this has been one hell of a journey. I'm sad that it's over but in a way glad to be finished. I'd like to thank all of you for reading, especially those that reviewed, you guys are amazing! Thank you to my incredible beta Sieg-sama as well as Hotori who made playing with these characters a lot more fun than I initially thought possible. Also, special thanks to Meg, my friend, artist, beta and great advisor she's had the difficult job of listening to me blabber on for hours and she took it like a pro. **

**Thank you everyone! **


End file.
